Conquistando a Rose
by Julietaa
Summary: Scorpius se da cuenta durante el verano que le gusta Rose. Y, con ayuda de sus amigos, tratará de conquistarla.
1. Introducción

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Introducción**

-Quizás lo que miraban era el pelo de papá, tía Ginny, Hugo y Lily, nuestro color es un poco llamativo. –dijo Rose en cuanto se dispusieron a buscar un compartimiento. El tren ya había partido rumbo a Hogwarts, ese sería su primer año.

-¿Y tú eres la inteligente? Rose, eso no tiene sentido. –contestó Albus rodando los ojos.

-¡Bueno, entonces busca tú una solución lógica! –replicó bastante enojada.

-¡Chicos! –ambos se giraron y vieron a Dominique correr hacia ellos, seguida por Victoire que llevaba los baúles de ambas. Luego de los abrazos correspondientes los cuatro primos se metieron en el primer compartimiento vacío que encontraron.

-Oye, Vic –Albus se dirigió a su prima después de que ella los ayudara con sus equipajes. Ésta lo miró interrogante-, cuando estábamos en la estación muchos se giraban a mirar a mis padres y los tíos, ¿tú sabes por qué?

-Oh, eso no puedo respondértelo ahora, pero espera unos momentos más que ya llegará el resto y les explicaremos a los tres –le respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa-. ¿Están nerviosos? Dominique no pudo dormir prácticamente, está muy ansiosa.

-Cállate Victoire, no exageres. –le pidió su hermana ofendida, cruzándose de brazos. Victoire se rió, al igual que Rose y Albus.

-Sí, puede que esté un poco ansiosa y Albus tiene miedo –el aludido miró a Rose casi tan ofendido como Dominique segundos antes-, pero no nos cambies de tema, ¿a quién esperamos?

-Al resto de los primos. –respondió, sentándose. Los tres menores se miraron sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Rose estaba intrigada, no le gustaba cuando no sabía algo. Albus no quería tener que volver a ver a James hasta después de la Ceremonia de Selección porque no quería soportar más sus burlas. Y Dominique simplemente estaba enojada por la intriga que su hermana le daba a la situación, ¿qué tanto tenían que explicarles?

-Yo no tengo miedo. –dijo Albus de repente. Rose bufó y Dominique volvió a reír.

-Yo tenía miedo mi primer día de clases. –reconoció Victoire, sorprendiéndolos.

-Oh, ¿la futura señora Lupin tenía miedo? –Fred entró burlándose al compartimiento, seguido de James. Ambos se sentaron frente a Dominique, que rió del comentario.

-Tú cállate Fred, que casi te pones a llorar por separarte de tus padres –todos rieron de lo dicho por Victoire, excepto Fred-. Y tú, James, no hagas ningún comentario más al respecto porque cuento cual era tu miedo –lo amenazó. James se puso serio bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Albus sonrió triunfante, era hora que alguien lo ponga en su lugar-. ¿Dónde está Molly?

-La cruzamos hace unos minutos, dijo que dejaba sus cosas y venía. –respondió Fred.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirnos? –preguntó Rose ya muerta de intriga. No saberlo la estaba matando.

-Tranquilízate Rosie, no seas dramática. –le dijo James mientras la puerta del compartimiento se abría dejando ver la figura de Molly, la prima faltante.

-Perdón por la demora, tuve que regañar a unos niños de segundo. –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Pero si ni llegamos a la escuela todavía –Albus miró interrogante a su prima. Sabía que era un poco severa y que este año era prefecta, pero podía esperar a llegar aunque sea.

-Déjala, mientras no le reste puntos a nuestra casa que haga lo que quiera. –dijo Fred, alzándose de hombros.

-Si ustedes dos –señaló a James y Fred- siguen con el mismo comportamiento que el año anterior, no dudaré en restarle puntos aunque sean mis primos –ambos rodaron los ojos-. Y tienen suerte de tener a Frank, deberían aprender de él.

-Frank debería aprender de nosotros, eso de ser hijo de un profesor hace que sea un loquito de las normas, pero con el tiempo se acostumbrará y le gustaran nuestras travesuras. –James sonrió al ver que su comentario había hecho enfadar a Molly.

-¿Pueden explicarnos por qué nos reunimos? –Rose ya había perdido la paciencia. Que sus primos quisieran que Frank Longbottom fuera como ellos era demasiado. Y la exasperaba que no fueran al grano y ya.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, ustedes saben que hace ya varios años hubo una guerra –comenzó Victoire. Los tres (Albus, Dominique y Rose) asintieron-. ¿Saben exactamente qué pasó?

-No hagas de esto una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia –le pidió Fred y James se rió. Victoire lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Hubo un mago muy malo que quería eliminar a los que no eran sangre pura, o algo así. Mamá no me quiso explicar mucho sobre eso, pero sé que había dos bandos y que fueron tiempos difíciles. –respondió Rose, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Fred.

-¡Exacto! –la apremió Molly y ella sonrió- Resulta que nuestra familia estaba en contra de este mago y sus locuras. Actuaban en el núcleo central contra él. Y finalmente, quien logró acabarlo fue…

-Mi papá y los tíos Ron y Hermione. –interrumpió James. Los menores quedaron boquiabiertos ante esta revelación.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Albus, aún muy sorprendido.

-Sí –continuó Victoire-. Los tíos estuvieron en una misión muy complicada. Y finalmente, en la Batalla Final, tío Harry pudo terminar con él. El resto de la familia también ayudó mucho.

-Ahora entiendo tantas cosas… -dijo Rose mas para ella misma que para el resto.

-¿Y por qué nunca nos contaron nada? –preguntó Dominique.

-Creen que somos muy chicos para saberlo todo. –respondió Fred.

-Cuando vuelvan a casa por navidad les contarán todo, no se preocupen –les dijo Victoire-. Nosotros solo les explicamos esto ahora porque cuando lleguen a Hogwarts notarán que somos un tanto –hizo una pausa, tratando de buscar la palabra correcta- famosos.

-¿Famosos? –Albus no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y no pueden contarnos todo ahora? –Rose no podía esperar hasta navidad, faltaban más de tres meses.

-Es mucho Rosie. –le dijo James y ella entornó los ojos.

-Con que sepan esto está bien –continuó Molly-. Solo tienen que saber que hubo una guerra, nuestra familia era de los anti-Voldemort, había mortífagos que eran los del otro bando…

-¿Mortífagos? –la interrumpió Dominique.

-Sí, así se hacían llamar. –le respondió su hermana.

-Un nombre bastante ridículo. –dijo James, mientras se paraba. Fred lo imitó.

-Ya que ya terminamos con esta charla educativa, nos marchamos a buscar a Frank. –dijo Fred mientras abría el compartimiento.

-Y no te preocupes Alby –James sonrió burlón-, en un rato vengo y charlamos sobre lo que debes hacer para no quedar en Slytherin.

Albus entornó los ojos y sus primas lo miraron enojadas. James salió rápido, ver cuatro Weasleys enojadas no era lo que quería en ese momento. Molly dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Trata de no sacarnos muchos puntos por culpa de estos dos, acuérdate que yo también soy Gryffindor y, además, tu prima preferida – le dijo Victoire a Molly mientras se paraba y ésta rió-. Iré a buscar a Claire, ¿tú te quedas aquí?

-Alex me dijo que me pasaba a buscar en un rato, a él también lo nombraron prefecto. –le respondió, sonriendo.

-Felicítalo de mi parte y ojalá les toquen rondas juntos –le dijo pícara y Molly se sonrojó-. Adiós chicos, nos vemos luego.

-¿Alex? –preguntó Dominique.

-Es un amigo mío de Slytherin. –respondió.

-¿De Slytherin? Tú eres Ravenclaw –Albus le preguntó, incrédulo.

-Sí, es mi amigo desde primer año –contestó, alzándose de hombros mientras alguien tocaba la puerta del compartimiento-. ¿Si?

La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó un chico que tendría la misma edad de Molly pero, a diferencia de esta, era alto. Detrás de él se divisaba una cabellera rubia.

-¡Alex! –Molly se paró y fue a abrazar a su amigo, que le respondió gustoso aunque un tanto avergonzado.

-Me alegro de verte. –Le dijo el tal Alex a Molly luego del saludo.

-Yo también –respondió, sonriendo-. Ellos son mis primos: Albus, Rose y Dominique. –los aludidos saludaron al amigo de su prima con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Alexander Nott, encantado de conocerlos, chicos. Molly me habla mucho de su familia –los tres sonrieron-. Él es mi primo, Scorpius –el chico que estaba detrás del amigo de Molly se asomó y Rose lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el mismo chico con el que su padre no quería que se juntase-. Mientras nosotros vamos a la reunión, ¿podría quedarse aquí? No conoce a nadie y le prometí a mi tía que estaría con él hasta que llegáramos al colegio.

Rose frunció el seño y miró a Albus, que le devolvió la mirada. Dominique los miró extrañada. _Seguramente me estoy perdiendo de algo_, pensó.

-Claro, no hay problema. –respondió Molly sin siquiera preguntarle a sus primos. Rose frunció más el seño, si era posible.

Alex entró un baúl y lo acomodó, mientras que Scorpius seguía parado en el umbral. Su primo lo miró alzando las cejas y éste bufó. Entró arrastrando los pies y se sentó al lado de la puerta.

-Tu madre no querría verte arrastrando los pies –dijo chasqueando la lengua. Molly rió y Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada-. Voy a ir a la reunión de prefectos y después seguro tenga que patrullar. Si puedo volveré antes de que lleguemos.

Dicho esto le hizo un ademán a su amiga para que saliera y esta obedeció. El muchacho la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando un silencio bastante incómodo en el compartimiento. Rose no entendía como su prima había sido tan descortés al no preguntarles si no les molestaba que un desconocido viajara con ellos. Dominique no entendía muy bien la situación y por qué ese chico rubio de nombre extraño incomodaba tanto a su prima; ella lo podía notar porque Rose estaba arrugando la nariz, ambas hacían eso cuando algo les molestaba. Albus, en cambio, estaba asustado porque no sabía en qué casa quedaría y eso lo inquietaba, y mucho. Y finalmente, Scorpius quería desaparecer, ¡su primo era un idiota! Su padre le dijo que se aleje de cualquier persona pelirroja o que tuviera el apellido Weasley o Potter, ¡y en ese compartimiento había dos pelirrojas! No sabía sus apellidos, pero con el color de sus cabelleras alcanzaba. Además, la advertencia de su padre fue después de ver como saludaba al grupo en donde la pelirroja más pecosa y el chico estaban.

-¿Creen que quedaré en Slytherin? –Albus rompió el silencio. Dominique reprimió una sonrisa, Rose rodó los ojos y Scorpius se hizo el desinteresado, aunque estaba prestando mucha atención.

-¿Tiene alguna importancia eso? –le preguntó Dominique.

-Tiene mucha importancia. –replicó.

-Mira Albus, te lo aclararé una vez más para que te dejes de molestar –comenzó Rose, mirando un poco harta a su primo. Era inquietante, si, pero tampoco podía estar tan nervioso ¡por Merlín! Su actitud sorprendió a Scorpius, pero lo disimuló para que no creyeran que era un chismoso-, y va a ser la última vez que te lo aclare. En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas –Albus rodó los ojos. _Gran novedad_, pensó-, en cada una se eligen a sus integrantes por sus habilidades. Los Hufflepuff son leales y trabajadores, los Gryffindor tienen coraje y valor, los Slytherin son ambiciosos y astutos y en Ravenclaw son inteligentes y creativos. Ninguna de esas características son malas, y quedes en la casa que quedes vas a estar bien.

Rose terminó su discurso mandón bastante contenta consigo misma. Notó que, esta vez, sus palabras le habían llegado a su primo, lo veía en su mirada. Había pasado todo el último mes tratando de convencer a Albus que no tenía nada de malo ser Slytherin.

Albus le sonrió a su prima, aunque le había dicho eso mil veces recién ahora lo había comprendido. Cada casa era especial por distintas habilidades y le tocara la que le tocara, estaría orgulloso. Y sus padres también. La opinión de James no le importaba demasiado.

-¿Y a qué casa quieres ir? –le preguntó Dominique a Rose.

-No sé, no estoy segura. Quizás Ravenclaw podría ser, ¿y tú?

-Cualquiera menos Gryffindor, no quiero quedar en la misma casa que Victoire. –Rose negó con la cabeza, divertida. Albus rodó los ojos.

-¿Y tú Albus? Ya superaste tus miedos, ¿no? –sus primas le dedicaron una sonrisa al verlo asentir.

-Creo que cualquier casa estaría bien, incluida Slytherin –sus primas asintieron. Él sonrió-. ¿Y tú, Scorpius?

Albus se volteó hacia donde Scorpius. Éste se sorprendió bastante de que le dirigieran la palabra pero rápidamente se recobró, no le gustaba demostrar sus emociones y menos a desconocidos. Parpadeó un par de veces y contestó:

-Toda mi familia fue a Slytherin, así que supongo que también iré ahí.

-Toda mi familia fue a Gryffindor y sin embargo mi prima Molly es Ravenclaw. –Rose le dijo. ¿Ese chiquillo no había entendido que el sombrero te elegía por tus habilidades y no por tu ascendencia?

-Oh, entonces creo que iré a Slytherin porque cumplo los requisitos de esa casa, ¿contenta? –le respondió, desafiante. Rose entrecerró los ojos, arrugó la nariz, se cruzó de brazos y se puso a mirar por la ventana, ofendida. Scorpius sonrió de medio lado ante su actitud, le había dado su merecido por creerse una sabelotodo. Y Albus y Dominique se miraron abriendo los ojos, sorprendidos. Ese sería un viaje un tanto largo.

-¿Gustan algo del carrito? –la puerta del compartimiento se abrió luego de unos minutos de silencio, dejando ver a la vendedora.

Los chicos compraron cada cual todo lo que querían y la señora del carrito volvió a retirarse. Comer dulces animó a Rose, para alivio de sus primos. Soportarla de mal humor hasta llegar al castillo no estaba en sus planes.

Al cabo de media hora la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a dos pequeños rubios sonrientes. Los tres niños se pararon de golpe, yendo a saludar a sus amigos. Cuando los cinco se pusieron a hablar de sus vacaciones Scorpius se sintió incómodo, quería que su primo lo viniera a buscar.

-¿Y quién es él? –preguntó Lorcan. Scorpius se sorprendió con el descaro con el que lo señaló uno de los gemelos. ¿No tenía modales, o qué?

-Es el primo de un amigo de Molly. –respondió Dominique.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy. –dijo, ofendido por como lo había presentado una de las pelirrojas. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar ese apellido, ahora entendía por qué su padre no quería que se junte con él. Toda su vida lo había escuchado hablar pestes de esa familia.

-Yo soy Lorcan, y él es mi hermano Lysander –comenzó-. Somos los gemelos Scamander.

-Nosotros no nos hemos presentado –Scorpius se giró al chico que había estado con él en el compartimiento, tenía razón en que no sabía quiénes eran, sospechaba de las pelirrojas pero no tenía la certeza-. Yo soy Albus Potter y ellas son mis primas Dominique –señaló a la que tenía menos pecas- y Rose Weasley. –esta vez señaló a la más pecosa, a la mandona que creía saberlo todo. Se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía razón, no debía juntarse con los Weasley porque si eran todos como ella… aunque el niño Potter no era tan desagradable.

Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas. Quidditch, materias, como pensaban que sería Hogwarts. Albus cada tanto le hacía preguntas a Scorpius, no quería que se sintiera mal. Los Scamander y Dominique también lo hacían participar de vez en cuando, Rose no. Quizás no todos los Weasley fueran así, sino solo ella. Su primo se juntaba con una después de todo, y Alex era inteligente. Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer Dominique se fue a poner la túnica acompañada por Rose, que aunque ya la tenía puesta decidió irse así los chicos se cambiaban en el compartimiento.

-Rose no es mala, solo un poco mandona y sabionda y tú la ofendiste. Pero ya se le pasará, no te preocupes. –le dijo Albus a Scorpius mientras se empezaba a cambiar.

-¿Ofendiste a Rose? –Lorcan dio un silbido y Lysander rio.

-No me preocupa lo que tu prima piense, Potter. Tampoco es la Ministra o algo por el estilo. –le respondió y a todos se les escapó una carcajada.

El tren comenzó a detenerse mientras las chicas volvían nuevamente al compartimiento. Tomaron sus baúles y bajaron a la estación. Era una noche cálida y muchas estrellas bañaban el cielo. La emoción embargó a los seis chicos. Estaban a un paso de Hogwarts.

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí! –a lo lejos se divisaba una figura grande. Hagrid los saludó apenas los reconoció y les dio un abrazo. Todos en la familia lo conocían, pasaba muchos almuerzos y navidades en La Madriguera. Casi que era un miembro más. El guardabosque se sorprendió al ver quién era el acompañante de los pequeños, pero no preguntó- Vamos, formen grupos de a cuatro y suban a las barcas.

Albus, Rose, Dominique y Scorpius se subieron a una. Mientras que Lysander y Lorcan subieron a la de al lado con dos niños más. Dominique tenía miedo de caerse cuando empezaron a andar, pero se tranquilizó al notar que no pasaba nada. A medida que avanzaban se notaba la expectación de todos los nuevos estudiantes.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del colegio, los recibió un sonriente Neville Longbottom, que saludó a Hagrid y les dedicó una sonrisa a sus casi sobrinos. El guardabosque entró al Gran Comedor, no sin antes desearles suerte a los pequeños. El profesor Longbottom (porque así debían llamarlo en el colegio) les explicó que antes del Banquete de Bienvenida debían ser seleccionados para una casa del colegio, que ésta sería su hogar mientras estuvieran allí. Les habló de las salas comunes, las clases y demás cosas que nuestros chicos ya sabían. Cuando terminó sus explicaciones las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a andar, seguido de los alumnos de primer año. Subió a la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores, el Sombrero Seleccionador y un taburete. Luego de la canción de éste comenzó a llamar a los alumnos. El primero fue un niño que fue a parar a Ravenclaw; lo siguió una chica que resultó ser Gryffindor. La siguiente fue a parar a Slytherin, mientras que el cuarto se dirigió hacia la mesa de los tejones. Y así siguió la ceremonia con unos diez alumnos más hasta que:

-Malfoy, Scorpius.

El chico fue un poco nervioso hacia la tarima. En el trayecto miró a su primo que le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Un minuto y medio después, el Sobrero lo mandó junto con él a la mesa de las serpientes, que estalló en aplausos. Pasaron dos alumnos más que fueron Gryffindor y fue el turno de Albus. Dominique y Rose le sonrieron y la última le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Subió temblando un poco pero decidido. Luego de unos minutos fue enviado junto a Scorpius, para sorpresa de muchos. Albus miro hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y este le sonrió sinceramente, alzándose de hombros. _Al fin se comporta como buen hermano_, pensó Rose que había visto la secuencia. Pasaron varios alumnos más, entre ellos Lorcan y Lysander que fueron a Slytherin y Ravenclaw, respectivamente. Cuando solo quedaban Dominique, Rose y un niño más, fue el turno de la primera de dirigirse hacia la elección del Sombrero. Tardó bastante, la parte de su rostro que se veía estaba enrojecido y Rose notó como su prima tenía la nariz arrugada. Unos minutos después Dominique se dirigía hacia la mesa de las águilas, contenta de no haber quedado en Gryffindor. Rose fue la siguiente en ser llamada, estaba bastante nerviosa. El Sombrero dudó al principio, pero luego de ver que poseía una gran inteligencia y madurez para su edad, decidió que acompañaría a la anterior Weasley a Ravenclaw. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa escuchó que el último niño era elegido para Hufflepuff, dando por terminada la Ceremonia de Selección. Luego del discurso de la directora la comida apareció y los alumnos comenzaron a servirse.

-¡Casi me manda a Gryffindor! –exclamó Dominique sirviéndose puré- Pero creo que entendió que no quería seguir los pasos de Victoire. –Rose rio mientras se servía pollo.

-Qué bueno que estamos juntas –le sonrió a su prima-, aunque lamento que Albus no haya quedado con nosotras. –comentó Rose apenada. Su vista se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes y vio como su primo y Malfoy reían de un comentario de Lorcan.

-Él estará bien. –la tranquilizó Lysander. Ésta sonrió.

-Mira Rose, ella también es pelirroja –su prima le señaló a la única niña, además de ellas, que había sido seleccionada para la casa de las águilas. Miraba su plato con demasiado interés-. Soy Dominique, ella es Rose y él es Lysander. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La aludida levantó la vista y sonrió avergonzada, antes de presentarse:

-Rachel, Rachel Sutton.

-Un gusto. –le dijo Rose cortésmente.

Miró hacia la mesa de los leones y vio a James arrojándole una papa asada a Fred, mientras Victoire los regañaba, reprimiendo una risa. Giró su vista a donde se encontraba Molly hablando animadamente con dos chicas. Luego miró a la última mesa del Gran Comedor donde Albus desvió la mirada de Lorcan para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a su prima, a la que ésta respondió. Volvió a su mesa para notar que Dominique charlaba animadamente con la chica que habían conocido anteriormente y Lysander le comentaba algo de un libro al niño que estaba sentado a su lado. Era su primer banquete en Hogwarts, su primer día como alumna oficial, y Rose Weasley podía asegurar que estaba feliz, muy feliz.

* * *

**_Notas de autora: primero que nada quiero aclarar que este primer capítulo empieza después del epílogo y se llama "Introducción" porque es eso jaja una introducción del fic, que cuenta el momento en que se conocieron, como empezó su relación y a que casa fueron seleccionados. Cuando lo terminé de escribir me pregunté a mi misma por qué lo había escrito, y todavía no sé así que buen, espero que igualmente guste. El próximo capítulo arranca cuando empiezan sexto curso y cambia la forma de narración. Va a ser de Rose y Scorpius pero va a tener historias secundarias que van a ser contadas desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas. _**

**_También quiero contarles que si a alguien le gusta (porque puede que no le guste a nadie jaja) voy a subir cada dos semanas, estoy en época de exámenes y por mudarme así que no me es fácil ponerme a escribir, pero me puse ansiosa y quise subirlo! Ya tengo el que le sigue terminado pero el tercero recién lo empiezo, y soy muy detallista y tardo en escribir, así que decidí subir cada dos semanas, aunque si voy un capítulo adelantada seguro pueda subir antes, mi miedo es quedarme sin capítulos jaja_**

**_Creo que no hay nada más para decir y además mi gatito se está poniendo pesado y quiere jugar con mis dedos cuando escribo, así que me despido así él puede morderme tranquilo (?) _**

**_Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización :)_**


	2. Un año diferente

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Gracias a Ariadna Simonds, samfj, laina.1994, Altea Kaur, LuGrint y Petite24 por los reviews! Y a todas (hay hombres en fanfiction?) las que agregaron a alertas y favoritos, espero que este también les guste :)**_

* * *

**Un año diferente**

Era primero de septiembre y la estación King Cross estaba abarrotada de personas. Magos y muggles se mezclaban por igual, ya que hoy partía nuevamente el expreso de Hogwarts para comenzar un nuevo año escolar.

Rose caminaba junto a sus padres y Hugo rumbo a la plataforma que se encontraba entre la nueve y la diez. Estaba ansiosa, aunque le dolía separarse de su familia por tanto tiempo. Era lo único que no le gustaba del colegio, y luego de tantos años todavía no se acostumbraba.

Después de pasar la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle, comenzaron a buscar a algunos de sus tantos familiares que seguramente estarían ahí. Todavía faltaban unos veinte minutos para que el tren partiera, su madre los había obligado a todos a salir temprano ya que estaba cansada de que llegaran con el tiempo justo. Divisaron a Percy, Audrey y Lucy y se acercaron a saludar. Rápidamente Hugo y Lucy se apartaron un poco del grupo y comenzaron a hablar. Rose quería encontrar a Dominique y Albus por algún lado, sabía que arriba del tren iba a ser más complicado.

-¿Preparada para sexto, Rose? –le preguntó su tío, sacándola de su búsqueda.

-Err sí, creo que será más liviano que quinto, aunque sacaré las mejores notas que pueda para cursar los EXTASIS. –respondió. Su madre sonrió orgullosa.

-Tú serás Premio Anual como tu madre, Molly y yo, estoy seguro. –Ron rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Percy. Ella solo trató de no reírse.

A lo lejos vio como se acercaba su tía Fleur junto con Dominique y Louis. Eso la alegró bastante, no quería soportar una de las charlas académicas de su tío. Lo quería y todo, pero con todo lo relacionado al colegio se ponía un poco pesado. Luego de los saludos decidieron subir sus baúles para guardar un compartimiento.

-Espero que Rachel no llegue tarde éste año. –le dijo Dominique mientras bajaban nuevamente al andén. Rose rió recordando a su amiga que estuvo a punto de perder el tren el año anterior. Y el anterior, y el anterior a ése… bueno, Rachel no se caracterizaba por la puntualidad.

-…y si todo sale bien, ¡este año ganaremos la copa de quidditch! –escuchó que Hugo decía cuando ya estaban de vuelta junto con la familia.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, primito –Dominique le sonrió maliciosamente-. La nueva capitana de Ravenclaw hará que les pateen el trasero.

Todos, excepto Hugo, comenzaron a reír. Éste solo se hizo el indignado, a lo que su prima respondió con un abrazo.

-Hufflepuff también tiene oportunidad –dijo Lucy y todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente-. ¡Ey!, es en serio. ¿Louis? –Su primo de su misma casa solo se encogió de hombros, cosa que la hizo enfadar- Al final del año, cuando mi equipo y yo levantemos la copa, les dedicaré el triunfo.

-Como será mi último año, me llevaré la copa de recuerdo. –dijo James. Los Potter se habían acercado al resto de la familia, al parecer recién llegaban a la estación.

-Lo único que espero que traigas a casa al finalizar el año son notas aceptables, y no más informes sobre tu mal comportamiento. –Lo regañó Ginny luego de que todos se saludaran.

-No puedo prometer eso, mamá. –respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que deberían ir subiendo, faltan dos minutos para que parta el tren. –les informó Audrey, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Rose saludó a todos sus tíos, para luego abrazar a su mamá.

-Cuídate mucho, y haz tu mejor esfuerzo. –le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Claro que si, mamá.

Abrazó a su padre, que le dijo que reconsiderara el unirse al equipo de quidditch y que la iba a extrañar, para luego subirse al tren. Ayudó a Lily con su lechuza y guió a sus primos al compartimiento que habían apartado anteriormente.

-¿Dónde está Fred? –le preguntó Lily a James.

-Supongo que con Olivia. –respondió.

Olivia era la novia de Fred desde finales del año anterior. Era una compañera de casa y curso de ellos.

-¿Celoso, James? –le preguntó Albus mordazmente mientras se sentaba.

-Para nada –contestó su hermano-. Olivia es genial, lo único malo que tiene es su mejor amiga.

-Iré a buscar a Lizzie y a Emma –anunció Lily-. Nos vemos después, chicos.

-Espera, iré contigo. Quiero encontrar a Mark. –dijo Hugo, levantándose del lugar del suelo donde se había sentado.

-Y yo a Emily –acotó Lucy-. Después nos vemos.

Los tres chicos salieron del compartimiento junto con sus cosas y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Dominique sacó un mazo de snap explosivo de su equipaje, y se puso a jugar con James en el piso, mientras que Louis sacaba una revista muggle.

-¿No irás a buscar a Jack? –le preguntó Rose a su primo.

-Ya aparecerá. –respondió Louis, volviendo a su lectura sobre los autos de carrera. Para sorpresa de todos, y alegría de su abuelo, el Weasley rubio era un aficionado a los autos muggles.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió nuevamente y por ella ingresó Frank Longbottom. Luego de saludar a todos y dejar su baúl, se recostó en el regazo de Rose a leer un libro.

-¿Seguirás tomando Runas este año? –le preguntó Albus a Rose.

-Si Al, sabes que me gusta –respondió-. ¿Tú seguirás en Adivinación?

-La deje, quiero tener más tiempo libre este año.

-No seas holgazán, primo. –dijo Dominique.

-No creas que tendrás mucho tiempo libre –acotó Frank, levantando la vista de su libro para mirarlo-, en sexto te llenan de deberes.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por una jadeante Rachel que abrió el compartimiento y entró, seguida de Lysander que se reía. Dejaron sus baúles en una esquina, ya que no quedaba más lugar para guardarlos y saludaron a todos.

-Las busqué por todo el maldito tren, si Lily no me hubiera dicho dónde estaban creo que hubiera seguido buscando hasta llegar a Hogwarts. –dijo ofendida Rachel, sentándose junto a Albus.

-Sí que eres exagerada. –le espetó Lysander.

-¿Dónde está Lorcan?

Como si la pregunta de Albus hubiera atraído a su amigo éste ingresó, seguido de Scorpius.

-Aquí está. –respondió James y todos rieron, menos los dos últimos en llegar que no entendían nada.

-¿Qué les ocurre? –preguntó Lorcan, rascándose la nuca.

-Nada, pasen y acomódense donde puedan. –respondió Rose.

-Que cálida bienvenida, Weasley.

Rose arrugó la nariz. No habían pasado unos pocos segundos desde que había vuelto a verlo y Scorpius Malfoy ya estaba tratando de irritarla. Lo ignoró, como casi siempre hacía. Su relación se basaba en eso: uno de los dos molestaba al otro y éste le respondía de dos maneras, o le seguía la pelea o decidía ignorarlo. Rose no le daba importancia la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando estaba enojada o de mal humor por algo le gustaba discutir con el rubio, podía descargar su ira contra él. Y debía aceptar que a veces era divertido.

-Scorpius todavía ni llegamos a Hogwarts, al menos espera. –bromeó Dominique.

-Descuida Dom, no escucho ni la mitad de las estupideces que dice. –respondió su prima. Scorpius sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho mientras se sentaba frente a Rose. _Maldito idiota_, _disfruta haciéndome enojar_, pensó, _pero este año será diferente_.

* * *

Fred Weasley estaba en el compartimiento que ocupaban su novia y su mejor amiga, y aunque le gustaba estar ahí, también quería estar con sus amigos. Maldecía que James se llevara mal con Jessica, la mejor amiga de Olivia, porque en momentos como éste debía elegir. Cuando comenzó su relación creyó que su primo y la amiga de ésta mantendrían una relación cordial al menos, pero eso nunca pasó. Seguían peleándose como desde el primer día de clases, cuando discutieron en el Banquete de Bienvenida porque James le dijo que su cabello era común, que todas sus primas tenían ese color. Y Jessica se ofendió, para siempre. Con Frank era distinto, pero ¿quién podía llevarse mal con Frank?

Reunió todo el valor que tenía y dijo lo que quería decir desde que subió al tren:

-Iré a buscar a los chicos.

Olivia trató de no reírse, mientras que Jessica rodaba los ojos y decía:

-¿Por qué tienes que tener un primo tan idiota y, encima, ser su mejor amigo?

-Si lo conocieras te caería bien, tienen muchas cosas en común.

Antes de que Jessica lo maldijera o le tirara algo, salió del compartimiento. Su primo también se enojaba cada vez que le decía eso, pero ¡era verdad! Esos dos tenían mucho en común y podrían llevarse bien, solo que no querían darse cuenta de eso.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras miraba dentro de los compartimientos, tratando de reconocer algún rostro. Eran muchos los familiares que tenía en ese tren, seguramente con alguno se cruzaría y le preguntaría por James o Frank. No encontró a ninguno de sus familiares, pero se topó con Jack, el mejor amigo de Louis, que también lo buscaba. Juntos volvieron a emprender la búsqueda, al menos no estaba solo y ese chico le caía simpático. Luego de unos minutos encontraron a Hugo, que les indicó donde estaba el resto. Al entrar al compartimiento se encontró con muchos de sus primos y amigos.

-Ni piensen en quedarse aquí, ya somos muchos. –fue el recibimiento de Rose, cosa que lo hizo reír.

-Weasley deja ya de dar ese tipo de bienvenidas. –le dijo Scorpius.

-Tú cállate Malfoy.

-¿No era acaso que no escuchabas la mitad de mis estupideces?

-Si estás tod…

-Ya está bien, chicos. –interrumpió Albus, cansado. Fred lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien. Ese par era mucho peor que James y Jessica, tenían más amigos en común y constantemente discutían. Rose casi siempre lo ignoraba, pero al parecer a Scorpius le gustaba hacerla enojar porque todo el tiempo lo hacía. Era cosa de no acabar.

-No te preocupes Rosie, yo vine a llevarme a Frank y a James, y Jack a Louis –dijo, mientras Jack se asomaba detrás de él y saludaba con la mano-, deberías agradecernos.

Rose le sonrió, mientras que James hacía una mueca.

-¿Estás con Olivia y su simpática amiga?

-James no seas dramático –comenzó Frank mientras se paraba-, además aquí ya somos muchos.

James bufó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Hasta luego. –dijo Louis, mientras salía junto a Jack.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera cerró nuevamente la puerta del compartimiento y una idea le vino a la mente, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó Louis.

-Porque este año será diferente. –respondió, dejando a su primo confundido mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

Lily se encontraba en un compartimiento junto con Lucy, Roxanne y sus respectivas amigas. Aunque todos los primos eran muy unidos, había grupos, y ellas tres desde siempre lo habían sido, junto con Hugo y Louis, por ser los más pequeños. Al entrar al colegio eso no cambió, sin importar las casas y que Roxanne y Louis iban un año más adelante. Todos sabían que si estabas con un primo Weasley, inmediatamente pasabas a ser casi de la familia, y ellas siete habían aprendido a convivir como si fueran un solo grupo de amigas, aunque en realidad fueran tres.

Mientras Emma, que era amiga de Lily, les contaba al resto su verano (cosa que su amiga ya sabía), los pensamientos de ésta estaban lejos de ese lugar. El protagonista estaba a unos veinte compartimientos más allá, charlando con sus amigos. Desde que tiene memoria, a la pelirroja le gusta Lorcan. Le gusta su sonrisa, su ironía, su pelo, su carisma… aunque muchos digan que Lysander y Lorcan son iguales, ella sabe que no. Son opuestos, como el agua y el aceite, diría tía Hermione (y el abuelo Arthur se pondría contento por aprender un nuevo dicho muggle). Conoce tan bien a Lorcan. Desde que recuerda se quedó embobada con él, aunque no quisiera jugar a las muñecas con ella. En ése momento ella tenía cinco años y el detalle que más quedó grabado en su mente es de esa misma noche, cuando su madre la fue a despedir antes de que se durmiese. Muy segura le había afirmado que Lorcan era un príncipe y que cuando fueran grandes se casarían porque ella era una princesa. Su madre solo rió, y le dijo que tendrían hijos muy bonitos.

La Lily de catorce años sonrió al recordar eso. Hacía casi diez años desde ese momento, y ya había llegado la hora de dejarlo atrás. Un nuevo año escolar comenzaba, otro año viendo a Lorcan coquetear con chicas, un nuevo año de rechazar citas a Hogsmeade con la esperanza de que él la invite, un año más de sufrir porque él solo la ve como una amiga, casi como una prima… ella no quería más eso, no lo soportaba.

Un nuevo año escolar comenzaba, y Lily había decidido que se olvidaría de Lorcan. Y cuando se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

-¿Estás bien, Lily? ¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó una preocupada Roxanne.

Su prima sonrió, no iba a decir en lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Al menos, no por el momento. Optó por resumir todo, a su manera.

-En que este año será diferente.

* * *

Scorpius estaba abstraído de las conversaciones a su alrededor, hoy les contaría a sus amigos lo que había descubierto durante el verano. Sospecha que Albus lo sabe, pero no tiene la certeza. Lorcan es un poco más distraído, aunque no por eso menos astuto, y seguramente tiene alguna idea de esto que le ocurre. Espera que le den su apoyo en esta locura que ha descubierto, realmente los necesita. Después de asimilarlo planea que todo salga bien, es algo descabellado y un poco ilógico, pero él ya lo descubrió y sus amigos deben seguirlo en sus locuras.

-Creo que en este compartimiento estuvimos en nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts. –el comentario de Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dominique se paró y fue a mirar algo a la puerta, para volver con una sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad! Y hoy hace cinco años que nos conocemos todos.

-En realidad, yo te conozco desde que nací.

-Albus, no cortes el momento. –le pidió Rose rodando los ojos. Todos rieron por su comentario.

Scorpius recordó ese día. Él no tenía amigos antes de entrar a Hogwarts, solo su primo y la diferencia de edad no ayudaba mucho. Se llevaban bien, pero Alex era muy maduro e inteligente para sus juegos de niño. Al entrar al colegio conoció a Albus, él fue su primer amigo. Luego vinieron Lorcan, Lysander y todos los primos Weasley lo aceptaron como a uno más, excepto Rose, pero él se lo había ganado. Albus, Lorcan y él eran un grupo y los quería mucho a ambos, y recordar el momento en que los conoció lo ponía feliz. A pesar de todo ellos no lo había juzgado, lo aceptaban con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Lo alegraba tenerlos, y en ese momento Scorpius se dio cuenta de cuánto los quería. Obviamente no iba a decírselos pero saberlo él mismo le alcanzaba.

-Yo no viajé en este compartimiento. –dijo Rachel, ofendida.

-Yo tampoco. –acotó Christopher, un chico de Ravenclaw, amigo de Lysander y también parte del grupo. Había llegado momentos después que el compartimiento se vaciara.

-Bueno, pero al menos los conocimos ese día, ¿alcanza con eso? –preguntó Lysander, divertido.

-Por el momento si. –respondió Rachel, reprimiendo una risa.

Volvieron a hablar de clases, libros, y como había sido el verano en general. Scorpius volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, faltaban dos horas aproximadamente para que llegaran a Hogwarts, y cuatro para que estuvieran ya en el dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin y pudiera contar a sus amigos su descubrimiento.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Albus- Estás muy callado y casi ni peleas a Rose.

-En que este año será diferente. –respondió, sonriendo.

* * *

James quería irse a la mierda de ese compartimiento, así de simple. Olivia le caía bien, era divertida y siempre se había sumado a sus bromas, pero Jessica era otro asunto. Desde el primer día se habían llevado mal y eso no iba a cambiar por más enamorados que estuvieran sus dos amigos. Y para colmo los juntaban y después ellos se iban por ahí, seguramente a besarse a algún compartimiento vacío de los últimos del tren. Suerte que estaba Frank, aunque se lo notaba muy entretenido con su libro. Estaba aburrido, mirando el paisaje. Podía interrumpir a su amigo pero sabía lo mucho que adoraba leer, y hablar con Hamilton era imposible. Así que su único recurso era mirar por la ventana, bufar de vez en cuando y pensar alguna que otra táctica de quidditch, era su último año y quería llevar el equipo a la victoria. El año anterior no había podido, pero este año sería diferente.

* * *

Muy lejos de ese tren escarlata, una muchacha rubia se mordía las uñas. Estaba nerviosa. Hacía dos semanas que no tenía su período y eso la preocupaba de sobremanera. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? Hacía poco más de un año que se habían casado, pero no sabía que tan bien podía tomar la noticia su esposo.

Mientras Victoire se mordisqueaba la anteúltima uña que le quedaba sana decidió que iría a comprar un test de embarazo muggle, según tía Hermione eran más efectivos y rápidos que los mágicos. Aunque primero mandaría una lechuza a Claire, necesitaba de su mejor amiga en estos momentos. Luego de tener el resultado hablaría con Teddy, sabía que él quería hijos pero ¿era éste el momento adecuado?

Luego de que su amiga apareciera por su chimenea, con aspecto desarreglado y las gafas torcidas, juntas emprendieron camino hacia la farmacia. Claire tuvo que comprarlo ya que Victoire tartamudeaba y la vendedora no la entendía. Una vez que estuvieron en la casa nuevamente leyeron las instrucciones y fue a sacarse la duda. Cuando el tiempo de espera finalizó, juntas fueron a ver el resultado. El positivo era claro, y Victoire solo pudo pensar que éste sería un año diferente.

* * *

Luego de que Potter diera el décimo séptimo bufido (si, los había contado), Jessica colmó su paciencia. Estaba bien tener que soportarlo cada tanto, pero que Fred y Olivia se fueran dejándola con un Frank muy concentrado en un libro y un James de brazos cruzados que bufaba a cada rato, la indignaba. Quería a su amiga como si fuera una hermana, pero no iba a soportar la mierda de Potter.

-¿Puedes parar ya? Eres desesperante.

-Tú también lo eres y nadie te está diciendo nada, ¿sabes?

-Si tanto te desespero ahí tienes la puerta –la señaló-, vete y llévate tus bufidos a otra parte.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú y nos dejas en paz?

-¡Porque yo llegué primero!

-Eso es infantil.

-Tú eres infantil.

Una risa cortó la discusión, llamándoles la atención. Jessica esperaba que Frank intentara frenarlos, que se levantara y se fuera, o cualquier otra cosa excepto eso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le preguntó.

-Que este año será diferente.

* * *

Dominique estaba charlando animadamente con sus amigos. Quedaba menos de media hora para llegar a Hogwarts y ella y Rachel estaban esperando a que Rose volviera de las rondas de prefecta, que había tenido que hacer junto con Lysander y Scorpius, para ir a cambiarse. Agradecía mentalmente no tener que hacerlo ella, lo único positivo que le veía a serlo era el baño de prefectos, pero ahora que era capitana del equipo de quidditch podría usarlo también.

Cuando Rose volvió las tres se dirigieron al baño del tren. Su prima ya estaba cambiada pero igualmente las acompañó, era casi una rutina anual que las chicas se cambiaran en el baño y los chicos en el compartimiento. En el camino se encontraron con un enojado James que "_no voy a soportar la mierda de Hamilton_", dijo, y se dirigía a quién sabe dónde.

-¿Cómo puede llevarse tan mal con Jess? Ella es muy simpática. –dijo Rose mientras ingresaban al baño.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo sobre ti reemplazando el Jess por un Scorpius. –fue la respuesta de Dominique.

-Detesto cuando tienes ese tipo de respuestas tan Ravenclaw. –Rose dijo, sus amigas rieron.

Dominique había quedado en esa casa junto con ellas porque el sombrero había escuchado sus súplicas respecto a querer diferenciarse de su hermana y también había notado cierta capacidad en ella para estar ahí. Durante el primer año le había costado, era bastante inteligente y capaz, pero muy vaga. Con la ayuda de su prima pudo ponerse al día y ahora no tenía nada que envidiarles a sus compañeros de casa, y mucho menos a Victoire, que era una Gryffindor más de los tantos en la familia Weasley. A veces sentía que tener este tipo de pensamientos para con su hermana estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella, en palabras de todos, era casi perfecta, y Dominique solo era la hermana de la hermosa, simpática, bondadosa y tierna Victoire. Y no quería ser solo eso, quería ser más, mucho más. Por eso se había propuesto hacer que Ravenclaw, luego de muchos años, ganara la Copa de quidditch. Y así podría resaltar en algo en lo que su hermana nunca había podido por detestar los deportes. Sonrió internamente mientras salían del baño, este sería un año diferente.

* * *

Albus vio ingresar nuevamente a sus primas y Rachel ya cambiadas y volvió a tensarse. Desde que ésta última había llegado no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo, ya no podía disimular el interés que sentía por la amiga de sus primas. Mientras las tres pelirrojas comenzaban a sacar sus baúles decidió que debía decírselo, si era correspondido o no ya no le importaba. Si no lo hacía iba a estallar.

-¿Piensas volver a Londres? El tren ya se detuvo, Al.

Y ahí estaba ella sonriéndole, luego de una de sus tantas inocentes bromas. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola hasta que recibió un codazo de Lorcan que claramente significaba que estaba quedando como un loco. Salió de su ensimismamiento para coger su equipaje y bajar con el resto de sus amigos.

Ya había anochecido, aunque no había refrescado tanto. Los chicos se dividieron en dos carruajes para llegar al colegio. Mientras que sus primas, Rachel y Christopher iban en uno; él, Lorcan, Scorpius y Lysander ocuparon otro. Lysander sabía de los sentimientos que él tenía por su amiga pero guardaba silencio. Eran buenos amigos, y a veces Albus lamentaba que no hubiera quedado en Slytherin juntos con ellos.

-Deberías dejar de ver a Rachel así o creerá que estás demente. -bromeó Lorcan.

-Se lo diré.

Scorpius y Lorcan lo miraron perplejos, pero en cambio Lysander sonrió y le dijo:

-Creo que es el momento indicado.

-¿Ella te dijo algo? –le preguntó Albus, esperanzado. Sabía que ellos dos eran amigos y cabía la posibilidad de que Rachel le hubiera contado que sentía cosas por él.

-No me lo dijo, pero puedo verlo, ¿es que no viste cómo te miraba? –preguntó, Albus negó con la cabeza- Se quedaba mirándote, distraída. Además de que ella siempre se sienta en el suelo y hoy se sentó junto a ti.

Albus sonrió. Su amigo tenía razón en eso de que ella hoy eligió sentarse junto a él y no en el piso, como hacía cada año. Agradecía a Merlín que Lysander fuera tan inteligente y observador.

Mientras bajaban para dirigirse al colegio una nueva esperanza lo embargó. Y al sentarse en la mesa de su casa y levantar su vista hacia la de Ravenclaw, no pudo más que sonreír. Scorpius tenía razón, éste año sería diferente.

* * *

Desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, Frank podía observarla perfectamente. Era hermosa, pero lo que él hacía estaba mal, muy mal. Fijarse en la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos era prácticamente un crimen, más sabiendo que ella solo lo veía como eso: el amigo de su hermano y primo.

La conocía desde antes de que naciera, cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre. La había visto crecer y hasta había estado ahí cuando ella hizo magia accidental por primera vez, en una de las tantas reuniones en La Madriguera. Pero sus sentimientos habían cambiado y ese cariño fraternal ya no lo era tanto. Estaba seguro de que si su amigo pudiera leer mentes estaría perdido.

Ella quería a otro, eso era sabido por todos menos por el susodicho, que, dicho sea de paso, era un ciego por no verla. Y un idiota por perdérsela teniendo la oportunidad de estar junto a ella.

Frank tenía todas las de perder, por eso se limitaba a mirarla desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la esperanza de que este año fuera diferente.

* * *

Ya había pasado la Ceremonia de Selección y ahora estaban a mitad del Banquete de Bienvenida, pero Scorpius no podía comer. Estaba nervioso, ansioso y tenía miedo.

-Scorp estás muy raro hoy. –le dijo Albus, mientras se servía más jugo de calabaza. A Scorpius le preocupaba el cambio tan repentino de humor de su amigo, de estar callado y pensante había pasado a un estado más alegre y despreocupado en pocos minutos.

-Tengo algo que decirles.

-Habla. –dijo Lorcan, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora no, hay mucha gente.

A veces le preocupaba el comportamiento de Lorcan, era tan Gryffindor cuando se lo proponía. Albus solo sonrió, cosa que hizo que se preocupe más por la salud mental de su amigo. Aunque seguramente fuera porque sospechaba lo que debía contarles, Albus era muy astuto, todo un Slytherin.

Los chicos siguieron cenando y hablando de otros temas. Scorpius se sintió mejor luego de un rato y pudo mantener conversaciones y probar algún que otro bocado. Cuando la directora Mcgonagall los despidió, los nervios volvieron a él. Cuando bajaba a la Sala Común, casi se cae dos veces. Y una vez que estuvieron en su cuarto, mientras sus dos amigos comenzaban a desempacar, él solo se arrojó a su cama y se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Scorpius? Estás actuando extraño. –le preguntó Albus.

-¿Tu prima sigue saliendo con ese Ravenclaw de séptimo? –preguntó. Lorcan dejó de intentar doblar una túnica y lo miró, sonriendo de medio lado. Albus alzó una ceja, también sonriendo.

-Tengo muchas primas, ¿a cuál te refieres? –repreguntó, divertido. Parecía que estaba esperando esta charla desde hacía bastante.

-¿Cuántas primas tuyas salieron con un Ravenclaw? Estoy hablando de Rose.

-Ah, no, no salen. Lo dejaron desde antes de terminar el curso pasado.

-Genial, porque me he dado cuenta de que me gusta mucho Rose.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: Hola! Cómo andan? Es muy confuso que esté cambiando todo el tiempo de personajes? Son varias historias (y todavía faltan, me voy a volver loca) y creo que es la mejor manera de separarlas. **_

_**Hay otro drabble o viñeta, no sé que sería, que se llama "Albus lo sabe" que cuando lo hice unas chicas me habían pedido que haga una segunda parte, pero decidí que podía ser parte de este fic y se sitúa entre el primer capítulo y este que publiqué hoy. Si quieren pueden leerlo (si, me estoy haciendo auto-propaganda o algo parecido jaja)**_

_**Les cuento que tengo la mitad del tercer capítulo, pero después del jueves ya estoy más tranquila hasta el otro finde que tengo que ponerme a estudiar muuucho para aprobar ajaj así que espero poder adelantar en la escritura estos días. Así que por ahora sigo con eso de actualizar cada dos semanas. Lo bueno es que tengo casi todo el fic en mi cabeza, el problema es organizarlo en word y que me guste jaja **_

**_Bueno, no las molesto más (siempre me alargo en las notas de autora...) espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en dos semanas :)_**


	3. El idiota de Gryffindor

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Gracias a laina.1994, **__**samfj, **_Altea Kaur, y maia por los reviews! Y a los que siguen agregando a alertas y favoritos! :)

* * *

**El idiota de Gryffindor**

-¡Oh, por Morgana! –exclamó Lorcan tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, algo sobreactuado. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Lorcan… -pidió Albus.

-¿No dijiste que cuando nos contara actúe como si no supiera nada? –le preguntó, volviendo a la normalidad. Albus rodó los ojos.

-Sí, pero no estamos en una _plelícula_ muggle, así que no hagas eso.

-¿Qué es una _plelícula_? –quiso saber Lorcan, al tiempo que Scorpius comenzaba a irritarse por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Eso que miramos en la televisión, ¿tú no tomaste Estudios Muggles? Deberías saber lo que…

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Scorpius, molesto- ¿Desde cuándo saben que me gusta Rose?

Albus pareció meditarlo unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta adecuada, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar Lorcan se le adelantó; y encogiéndose de hombros dijo:

-Desde siempre.

-En realidad –Albus lo fulminó con la mirada-, desde el año pasado. Yo lo sospechaba, estaba casi seguro de que así era, entonces le pregunté a Lorcan que opinaba y…

-Para mí se detestaban –interrumpió Lorcan-, le dije que era prácticamente imposible que alguno de ustedes sintiera algo más por el otro. Pero cuando empecé a observar ciertas cosas que Albus decía, me di cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que tuviera razón.

-¿De qué cosas hablan? –les preguntó. Tenía la sospecha de que sus amigos ya se lo imaginaban, pero el anterior año ni él mismo lo sabía.

-Err, ¿qué cosas eran? Ah, sí. Empecé a notarlo cuando te ponías celoso de Rose y Ben, cada vez que los cruzábamos tu humor cambiaba –Scorpius no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero Albus tenía razón en eso. Cuando Rose comenzó a salir con él se los cruzaban todo el tiempo, y luego se sentía de mal humor-. También cuando invitaste a esa Hufflepuff que Rose detesta a una cita, y por el lugar que ocupas en la biblioteca, que casualmente queda en diagonal al que ella ocupa y puedes verla perfectamente.

Se ruborizó ante ese comentario. Cuando comenzó a sentarse ahí lo hacía para ver qué libros usaba Rose así podría usarlos él después, pero con el tiempo había descubierto que le gustaba verla estudiar: se concentraba, fruncía los labios, resoplaba…

-Desde hace un tiempo –Lorcan irrumpió sus pensamientos- disfrutas hacerla enojar, y no respondes en clase para que ella lo haga –le gustaba su expresión cuando un profesor la felicitaba, se ponía contenta y sus mejillas tomaban un color rosa muy suave-. Y, además, sabemos que tienes una foto de ella en tu casa.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba eso. Tenía una foto, si, pero la había tomado con su cámara, no la había robado ni nada. Era de un verano que él había ido a La Madriguera y había fotografiado a Rose sentada bajo un árbol leyendo, para después molestarla con que tenía una fotografía suya; pero cuando la vio ella había salido muy bonita y tierna, y decidió guardársela de recuerdo.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Albus, atrayendo su atención nuevamente-, a Rose también le gustas –No esperaba que dijeran eso, él creía que se vendría un "_estás loco, Rose no te soporta_" o un "_ni lo intentes, no le interesas en lo absoluto_", entre otras cosas. Pero ¿que a Rose le gustara él? Era prácticamente imposible-. El problema es que todavía no lo sabe.

-Al, creo que estás viendo lo que quieres ver. Tu siempre dices que somos el uno para el otro y que tenemos cosas en común, pero a Rose no le intereso de esa forma. Por eso quiero que me ayuden. –les dijo, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Hazle caso a Albus, después de todo él no se equivocó contigo. –Lorcan dijo. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Rose también te observa en la biblioteca –Albus atrajo su atención-, y no creas que nos cruzábamos con ella y Ben de casualidad. No es a mí a quien va a ver a los entrenamientos de quidditch y le gusta que le digas pelirroja aunque se haga la ofendida, conozco a Rose más que a mí mismo y sé que en lo más profundo de su ser, te quiere.

Scorpius comenzó a sentir algo cálido en el pecho, al tiempo que una nueva ola de esperanza lo embargaba. _Por Merlín, el amor me hace todo un Hufflepuff_. Quizás no todo era como él pensaba, después de todo Albus se había dado cuenta incluso antes que él mismo de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces me ayudarán? –preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Lorcan rodeó su cama y lo abrazó a modo de respuesta, mientras Albus reía. Scorpius se incomodó al principio pero después también lo abrazó. Luego de cinco años ya se había acostumbrado a las reacciones espontáneas de su amigo.

-Eres todo un Gryffindor. –le dijo, bromeando, como siempre hacía cuando Lorcan actuaba así.

-Tú a veces eres más cerebrito que los Ravenclaw y yo no te estoy diciendo nada. –le reprochó, haciéndose el ofendido, como siempre hacia en esas situaciones.

-¡Será genial! –exclamó Albus- Idearemos un plan para que Rose se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¿Realmente creen que saldrá bien? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Confía en nosotros. –dijo Lorcan en un tono extraño.

-Deja de actuar como en las _plelículas_. –pidió Albus.

-Se dice películas. –corrigió Scorpius, comenzando a desempacar, y sintiéndose contento de los amigos que tenía.

* * *

En un restaurant muggle en las afueras de Londres una pareja disfrutaba de su postre entre risas.

Para sorpresa de Molly, luego de aclararse la garganta, Alexander se paró se su asiento y se arrodilló frente a ella. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un estuche y luego de abrirlo y dejar ver un hermoso anillo, le dijo:

-¿Me haría el honor, señorita Weasley, de convertirse en la Señora Nott?

Molly sonrió ampliamente mientras abrazada y besaba a su futuro marido y le respondía un "si" luego de cada beso. Se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Habían sido amigos desde primer año, y con el tiempo comenzaron a sentir algo más que amistad, callándose por temor a no ser correspondidos. Luego de muchos celos, peleas, idas y vueltas, habían comenzado un noviazgo no muy aceptado por sus familias. Fue duro al principio pero su padre pudo aceptarlo y junto con él el resto de los Weasley. Volvió a poner el grito en el cielo cuando, hacía unos meses, habían decidido mudarse juntos porque "_eso es inapropiado antes del casamiento"_, había dicho. Por suerte su madre estaba de su lado y no costó mucho convencerlo, además de que Alex se había ganado a su suegro.

No esperaba que él le propusiera matrimonio tan pronto, pero no podía negar su felicidad. Daba lo mismo ahora o dentro de un tiempo, ella sabía que iba a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

-Te amo. –le susurró Alexander mientras volvía a besarla.

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

Lysander está acostado sin poder dormirse. Escucha los ronquidos de sus compañeros pero sus pensamientos no lo dejan caer en ese bonito mundo de los sueños.

Se ha dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia cierta pelirroja son más fuertes de lo que él creía y eso lo asusta. Ella es su amiga, solo eso, y sabe que no debería sentir lo que está sintiendo ni pensar lo que está pensando.

Se siente hipócrita por haber alentado a Albus mientras que él no se anima a encarar su situación. Se lo negó a si mismo desde que empezó a sospecharlo hace dos años. Ahora que no puede negarlo más sabe que tiene dos opciones: arriesgarse u olvidar, aunque ninguna de las dos le parece ni la más fácil, ni la más correcta.

Él es un chico inteligente, y los inteligentes no se enamoran.

* * *

Rose se despertó sobresaltada al recibir un golpe. Cuando pudo darse cuenta donde estaba y con quien miró enfadada a Dominique, que estaba sentada en su cama y ya tenía otro almohadón listo para arrojarle.

-Hay formas más bonitas de despertar a la gente. –gruñó mientras volvía a acostarse.

-Despiértate Rosie, ya nos perdimos el desayuno. –dijo Rachel cepillándose el cabello.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín, es domingo! –exclamó. Dominique le arrojó el almohadón que tenía preparado.

-Levántate que ya es mediodía y hay que almorzar –le dijo mientras se paraba-. ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto? Además hoy tenemos almuerzo Weasley.

Todos los domingos los primos Weasley-Potter se juntaban a almorzar juntos. Solían sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que la mayoría eran leones. Era una costumbre que habían adoptado Teddy, Victoire y Molly cuando esta última había ingresado al colegio y quedado en Ravenclaw; como en la semana no podían verse tanto los domingos hacían el almuerzo familiar que harían si estuvieran fuera del colegio. No eran como en La Madriguera pero se divertían y podían charlar y ponerse al día. Siempre le gustaban esos almuerzos, pero le parecía medio estúpido hacerlo cuando recién habían llegado al colegio.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado se cambió y peinó para bajar junto con sus amigas a almorzar.

* * *

Lucy entró agitada al Gran Comedor. Había recibido la carta con la gran noticia a la hora del desayuno pero solo Louis, Albus y Roxanne habían bajado y quería contárselos a todos juntos. Divisó varias cabelleras pelirrojas en la mesa de los leones y caminó apresuradamente hacia allí.

Vio que estaban todos, había sido muy astuta en llegar tarde apropósito. Notó también como Albus miraba a Rachel, la mirada cansada de Lysander y un brillo algo extraño en los ojos de Scorpius; optó por no preguntar nada ya que su noticia era muy importante. Cuando llegó jadeando todos la miraban extrañados.

-¿Y a ti que te…? –comenzó a preguntar Hugo, pero el grito de Lucy lo calló, haciendo que medio Gran Comedor girara en su dirección:

-¡Molly va a casarse!

Sonrisas se dibujaron en las caras de sus primos y amigos, y pronto los murmullos y comentarios felices empezaron a llenar esa parte del la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Con mi primo? –le preguntó Scorpius luego de unos minutos.

-¿Y con quién sino? –repreguntó Rose rodando lo ojos.

-No empiecen –les advirtió Dominique-. ¿Te dijo cuándo?

-No, no tienen fecha aún. Alex se lo propuso ayer por la noche –hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba entre Hugo y Roxanne-. ¿No es genial? Seguramente pronto seré tía.

-No te adelantes Lu, recién están planeando su casamiento. –le dijo Hugo.

-¿Se imaginan cómo será cuando todos estemos casados y con hijos?

-Ay Lily, pero si faltan años para eso. –le replicó Roxanne.

-Vic ya está casada, Molly lo hará pronto, Fred ya encontró al amor de su vida –el aludido sonrió-, James, err ¿tiene muchas novias? –preguntó a su hermano. Éste bufó y se cruzo de brazos mientras todos reían- ¿Y qué quieres que diga si es la verdad? –James la fulminó con la mirada- ¡No me mires así, James Potter! –todos volvieron a reír, excepto James que se había quedado petrificado por el parecido con los gritos de su madre- Bueno, sigo: Dom ya encontrará novio muy pronto, y mientras tanto tiene al quidditch –Dominique se rió del comentario de su prima-, Albus pronto encontrará a su amor –Lily miró con una ceja alzada a su hermano, que se ruborizó. Lucy notó como giraba su vista unos segundos hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba Rachel, y sonrió internamente; le encantaban esos dos juntos-. A Rose no le saca la vista ese de allí…

Lily señaló a un Gryffindor de sexto, pero no pudo continuar contando las actuales y futuras relaciones de su familia ya que Scorpius escupió todo su jugo, para desgracia de Lorcan que se encontraba frente a él. Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, ya entendía tantas cosas.

-Perdón Lorcan, yo te seco. –se disculpó Scorpius avergonzado mientras secaba a su amigo con un hechizo. Lorcan solo maldecía a todos los dioses por su buena suerte.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Albus a su amigo en un tono medio extraño que hizo fruncir el ceño a Lucy.

-Sí, solo fue un mal trago, no te preocupes. –respondió, mientras millones de ideas se acumulaban en la mente de la menor de los Weasley, que al parecer era la única que había entendido el doble sentido en esa frase.

-¿Terminaron? –les preguntó Rose a sus amigas- tengo miedo de quedarme aquí y que Malfoy nos escupa a todos.

Todos, incluido Scorpius, rieron ante ese comentario. Aunque luego a Lucy le pareció que Rose era muy cruel con alguien que gustaba de ella, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no supiera nada. Rose, Dominique y Rachel se despidieron de todos para ir a los jardines.

-¿Estás bien, Lu? –le preguntó Lily.

-Sí pero, ¿tienen un momento? –les preguntó a Lily y a Roxanne.

-Claro. –respondió la segunda.

* * *

-¿Y qué haremos? –preguntó Scorpius, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Estaban los tres sentados cerca del lago. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron al colegio.

Lorcan miró a su amigo, en realidad no había pensado en ningún plan que pudiera servir para conquistar a Rose; había estado más entretenido pensando en si coquetearle a la chica de Gryffindor que le sonreía casi a diario o no. Él siempre que tenía que idear algo pedía ayuda a Lysander ya que se caracterizaba por ser el hermano inteligente.

-Creo que deberías dejar de pelearla y tratar de llevarte mejor con ella, para empezar. –le sugirió Albus.

-¡Si casi ni la peleo! –le reprochó Scorpius.

-Hoy mismo en el desayuno trataste de irritarla.

-No es el punto, Al –Scorpius bufó-. ¿Y vieron como ese Gryffindor trata de acercársele siempre? Es tan idiota.

-Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Lysander, él es más inteligente que nosotros tres juntos. –propuso.

-¿Estás diciéndome estúpido? –preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido. Lorcan rodó los ojos.

-No pero Lysander siempre sabe todo, el puede ayudar a Scorpius.

Vio como su amigo parecía meditarlo mientras que Albus decidía si tomar como un insulto que él considerara que a Lysander se le podrían ocurrir mejores cosas que a ellos tres juntos. Finalmente Scorpius dijo:

-Lo pensaré –comenzó a levantarse-. Iré a la biblioteca a terminar la redacción sobre las guerras de gigantes, ¿quieren venir?

-Estás loco si crees que iremos a la biblioteca un sábado. –fue su respuesta, mientras Albus asentía a cada palabra.

Después de tantos años de conocerse no podía creer que su amigo quisiera arrastrarlos con él hacia ése lugar que solo visitaban en contadas ocasiones, y casi siempre era porque Rose o Lysander los obligaban; o cuando debían buscar a alguien.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Lorcan giró para encontrarse a un Albus con la vista perdida.

-¿Por qué insistirá con eso de la biblioteca? –le preguntó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Realmente crees que Lysander es más inteligente que nosotros tres juntos?

Lorcan rodó los ojos nuevamente. Pensaría dos veces la oferta de Scorpius si eso lo evitaría de pasar la tarde junto a Albus sintiéndose ofendido.

* * *

Sophie mira a su mejor amiga sin saber si contarle lo que ha descubierto durante las vacaciones o no. Mientras ella habla sobre no sé qué de la tienda de su padre, sus pensamientos vagan lejos de allí.

Podría lastimarla con esa noticia pero ¿las amigas no deben decirse siempre la verdad? _Y la verdad no siempre es bonita, la verdad a veces duele_, piensa con resignación. Es como el amor. El amor también puede no ser bonito y doler, y justamente el amor que siente su amiga siempre estuvo destinado a no ser de cuento de hadas porque su hermano la ve como la "amiga de".

Resopla internamente, y decide no contárselo ahora; pero se lo contará antes de que llegue a oídos de todos o que lo descubra ella misma. No quiere que sufra y quizás alargar el momento en el que la noticia le llegue hace que sufra por menos tiempo ¿no? Vuelve a prestarle atención, por lo que sabe no planean hacer pública su relación así que todavía hay tiempo de planear la forma menos dolorosa de contarle la fatal noticia.

* * *

-No iré a estudiar con ustedes y es la última vez que lo repito.

Sentado en su cama de brazos cruzados estaba James, enojado con sus amigos, con Hamilton, y con el mundo. Si en todos los años de colegio siempre habían estudiado solos los tres, ¿por qué ahora debían estudiar con Olivia y su amiga? En realidad, la pregunta verdadera era ¿por qué debían estudiar junto con Hamilton? No iría, era irritable, engreída, terca, caprichosa…

-Haz lo que quieras. –le dijo Frank, resignado, mientras se colgaba su mochila.

-Después no nos busques. –le advirtió Fred.

Cuando sus dos amigos salieron de la habitación arrojó un libro a la puerta. ¡Eran tan idiotas! Sabían que se detestaban y sin embargo insistían en pasar tiempo los cinco juntos. La relación era de Fred y Olivia, no de Frank, Olivia, Fred, Jessica y él.

Ofuscado como estaba en sus (malos) pensamientos, no notó cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse y por ella ingresaba una pelirroja que nada tenía que ver con su familia.

-¿James?

Giró su vista para encontrarse con Jessica, que estaba un tanto sonrojada. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. En los seis años de estar en el colegio nunca ella había ido a su habitación, y mucho menos habían estado solos ya que siempre estaban peleando y discutiendo con gente alrededor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, tratando de no sonar brusco.

-Vine a hablar contigo –se acercó más a la cama de James, aunque igualmente se quedó a una distancia prudente-. Sé que para ti es tan difícil como para mí que Olivia y Fred nos obliguen a pasar tiempo todos juntos, sé que nos odiamos o lo que sea que hacemos –suspiró- pero creo que, aunque sea por hoy, podríamos intentar llevarnos bien.

James sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que Hamilton no era tan idiota como él creía que era. Su propuesta no era la más sensata pero la aceptaría, después de todo él quería ir a estudiar con sus amigos y si ella no iba a ser una loca malhumorada quizás no la pasaría tan mal.

-Está bien, pero les diré que me rogaste para que fuera con ustedes. –bromeó.

-Oh por Morgana santísima, ¿acabas de hacerme una Potter-broma a mí?

-Cállate Hamilton y no hagas que me arrepienta de eso de hacer que me caes bien solo por esta tarde. –la pinchó mientras tomaba su mochila. Hizo un ademán para dejarla pasar primero, y Jessica arqueó las cejas.

-Y tú no te hagas el caballero conmigo, Potter, déjate eso para cuando estés con tus zorras.

Y con aires de grandeza, salió del cuarto seguida de James bajo la mirada atónita de Hugo y Mark, su mejor amigo, que se dirigían hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de cuarto.

* * *

Rose entró a la biblioteca y, aunque estuvo mentalizándose todo el trayecto desde su Sala Común para no fijarse si él estaba, no pudo evitar observar si el molesto de Malfoy estaba ocupando la mesa que siempre usaba, en diagonal a la suya. Desde el año anterior se sentaba siempre allí. Eso la irritaba de sobremanera, cuando él estaba ahí inevitablemente detenía sus deberes y miraba para ver qué hacía, y más de una vez lo había encontrado mirándola.

Divisó su cabellera rubia donde la imaginó mientras se hacía la desentendida y se sentaba en su mesa. Debía terminar su redacción sobre las guerras de gigantes con o sin Malfoy en la biblioteca.

Se dirigió hacia la sección de Historia y comenzó a buscar el libro que sabía que contenía toda la información que necesitaba para la maldita redacción del maldito de Binns. Buscó y buscó sin encontrarlo hasta que la respuesta a la incógnita le vino a mente. A grandes zancadas llegó hasta la mesa del primogénito de los Malfoy, que escribía en un pergamino sin notar su presencia. Rose se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí, necesito eso –respondió señalando el libro-, así que si me permites –hizo el ademán de tomar el libro pero el rubio le tomó la mano, deteniéndola-. ¿Pero qué…?

-Weasley, no quiero discutir contigo –la pelirroja resopló-, y menos aquí. Si quieres el libro tienes dos opciones: o esperas a que termine o te sientas aquí conmigo y trabajamos juntos. Tú eliges.

Rose, luego de retirar su mano del contacto con Scorpius, meditó su respuesta. Sabía que iba a tardarse con el libro porque la redacción era realmente complicada y no tenía ganas de esperarlo, pero por otro lado no quería pasar la tarde entera junto a Malfoy haciéndola enojar e impidiéndole que termine su trabajo.

-No te pelearé, ni te molestaré, ni nada de lo que tanto estés pensando –dijo con total convencimiento-. Será como cuando me dabas las clases de Pociones.

Si realmente no iba a molestarla la idea no le desagradaba del todo. Scorpius, cuando no era molesto, engreído, idiota y patán, podía ser un buen compañero de estudio. Lo había comprobado cuando lo ayudó en Pociones para que no reprobara. Asintió y fue a recoger sus cosas para llevarlas a la mesa; se sentó frente a él, que comenzó a chasquear la lengua:

-Si te sientas ahí no podrás hacer la redacción, ¿o aprendiste a leer al revés?

Resoplando y maldiciendo por lo bajo le dio la razón y se sentó a su lado.

-Solo te aclararé que no quiero que me hables y quiero terminar esta puta redacción lo antes posible, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, pelirroja.

* * *

Rachel caminaba junto con Dominique rumbo al patio del colegio. Hacía un día tan lindo que no entendía por qué Rose había querido ir a la biblioteca, pero cuando su amiga tenía esos arranques tan Ravenclaw no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Mientras Dominique le contaba sobre unas tácticas de quidditch de las que ella no entendía nada, divisó a lo lejos la figura de _él_.

Era perfecto. Un Slytherin muy Gryffindor en su opinión, bueno, espontáneo, guapo, caballeroso, simpático, divertido… Y mejor decidió frenar sus pensamientos allí para no ponerse tan nerviosa sin un motivo aparente. Eran amigos desde siempre y era imposible que él la quisiera como algo más, pero le bastaba con estar a su lado.

-Allí están Albus y Lorcan, vayamos con ellos –le dijo su amiga, que tardó en notarlos, mientras la jalaba de la túnica y la guiaba hacía donde se encontraban los Slytherin-. Chicos, ¿cómo están? –les preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su primo.

-Bien, disfrutando de la tarde –respondió Albus- ¿ustedes?

-También –respondió ella, sentándose frente a Lorcan-. ¿Y Scorpius? Qué raro que no esté aquí.

-Fue a la biblioteca a terminar la redacción de Binns –respondió Albus-. ¿Y Rose?

-Fue a la biblioteca a terminar la redacción de Binns. –contestó Dominique usando las mismas palabras.

-Entonces prepárense para la tercera guerra mágica. –dijo Lorcan, haciendo que todos coincidan mentalmente con él.

* * *

Scorpius se sentía en las nubes. Esta vez no había ido a la biblioteca para verla estudiar, creía que se quedaría con sus amigos o primos disfrutando del sábado.

Aunque no le permitiera hablar estaba feliz de pasar un rato a solas con Rose. Había descubierto el año anterior que le gustaba estudiar junto a ella y desde ese momento siempre que podía hacía que les coincidan los horarios de estudio.

Levantó la vista de su pergamino para observar nuevamente su perfil; se veía hermosa cuando se concentraba en algo. Una figura borrosa apareció por detrás, haciéndose cada vez más grande y captando su atención. Era el idiota de Gryffindor que la acosaba. Rose también levantó la vista de su ensayo para mirar hacia donde el rubio dirigía su vista y le sonrió al recién llegado.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? –preguntó, sonriendo.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: Hola a todas! Cómo están? Yo estoy super estresada, la facultad te absorbe la vida jaja la semana que viene tengo tres exámenes, TRES! Así que pídanle a Merlín por mi (?) aunque por suerte me fue bien en Neurociencias así que por esta semana estoy feliz jaja**_

_**Respecto al capítulo creo que me quedó más corto que el anterior, pero no quería ni podía poner más nada. Aparecen nuevos personajes que se irán desarrollando más adelante y algunas historias más. **_

_**En fin, es tarde y mañana me levanto temprano, así que me voy yendo. Espero que les guste y gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Nos leemos :)**_


	4. El día que la echaron de la biblioteca

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

**_Gracias a laina.1994, Ariadna Simonds, anyablack, samfj, Petite24, Alex Rose Love, Letida, dark dragon Hades, Altea Kaur y Ishbel por los reviews :) Y a todos los que agregan a favoritos y alertas, son lo más! _**

* * *

**El día que la echaron de la biblioteca**

-No.

-Si.

Contestaron a la vez. Rose miró a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido, ¿quién se creía que era para contestarle así a su amigo, o lo que fuera que fuesen Dean y ella? Por Merlín, ese idiota de Malfoy estaba mal de la cabeza.

-¿Qué te piensas, Malfoy? Siéntate Dean.

-Err… yo –Dean hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso-. No quería molestar, mejor busco otro lugar.

-¡Que te sientes! –le exigió Rose mientras Scorpius resoplaba y ella tiraba de la túnica del muchacho, que calló sentado junto a ella.

No conocía mucho a Dean, estaba en su mismo curso pero pertenecía a Gryffindor y no tenían mucha relación. Lo había visto un par de veces y hablaron en contadas ocasiones, pero nada más. A comienzos de este año él había comenzado a mirarla para luego acercársele a hablar en las clases que compartían juntos o cuando se cruzaban. Si debía sincerarse consigo misma, el chico le parecía agradable y carismático y aunque no conocía las intensiones que él tenía para con ella no iba a permitir que Malfoy le arruinara el momento, si le molestaba la presencia de Dean que se fuera. Punto final.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Lily giró la vista de su libro para encontrarse con Lucy y Roxanne, que quien sabe como la habían encontrado en su "retiro del mundo por un rato", como le gustaba llamar a sus momentos de soledad escondida en algún pasillo desierto del castillo.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? –les preguntó. Roxanne sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el Mapa del Merodeador- ¿James se los dio?

-No, él no estaba, lo tomamos prestado sin su permiso. –respondió Lucy encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Roxanne la imitó sentándose al otro lado de Lily y dijo:

-¿Qué te ocurre? Y no nos mientas, no a nosotras.

-Lorcan. –respondió mirando al vacío. Lucy la abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora? –le preguntó Roxanne.

-Esa estúpida de Scarlett le sonríe todo el maldito tiempo, y, además –Lily freno su discurso y suspiró, tratando de no llorar. Lucy la abrazó con más fuerza y Roxanne le apretó la mano, a modo de darle fuerzas-, el día que volvimos al colegio me prometí a mi misma que me olvidaría de él, pero no puedo.

Lily comenzó a sollozar en brazos de sus primas. Le dolía. Le dolía que Lorcan no la quiera de la forma que ella quería que la quiera, que no la note como mujer y que encima la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts quisiera tener algo con él. Le dolía todo eso, y más, y sin embargo seguía enamorada de él.

-No llores Lils, ningún hombre merece tus lágrimas. –le dijo Lucy acariciándole el cabello.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo –dijo entre lágrimas-, ¿no existe ninguna poción para olvidar idiotas?

-No pero si quieres podríamos pedirle a Rose que invente una, ella es buena en Pociones. –bromeó Roxanne, tratando de subirle el ánimo. Lily sonrió un poco.

-Un clavo saca otro clavo, Lewis me preguntó por ti. –contó Lucy.

Lewis era un compañero de curso y casa de su prima que no estaba nada mal.

-Chad también lo hizo –dijo Roxanne atrayendo su atención. Chad, el compañero de Roxanne, tampoco estaba mal-. Piénsalo, no pierdes nada si sales con otros chicos y quizás hasta termine gustándote otro.

-Lo pensaré.

Lily sabía que no perdía nada. Conocía a ambos muchachos y eran apuestos y le caían bien; el único problema que tenían era que ninguno de los dos era Lorcan.

* * *

Teddy se encontraba mirando televisión sentado en el sillón del living del apartamento que compartía con Victoire desde que se casaron. Le encantaba ese cacharro muggle casi tanto como los postres de su abuela, y su abuela sí que cocinaba bien.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Su esposa le apagó el televisor y se sentó en la mesita que estaba delante del sofá. Él la miró interrogante, las últimas dos semanas había estaba un tanto extraña, no había querido preguntar nada ya que la conocía perfectamente y sabía que cuando Victoire estaba así de rara había que dejarla que ella sola decidiera contar qué le ocurría.

-Te escucho. –fue su repuesta.

-Estoy embarazada.

Lo último que Teddy vio antes de desmayarse fue la cara de preocupación de su esposa.

* * *

Fred miraba embelesado la escena que tenía delante de su vista. Cuando Jessica había dicho que iría a buscar a James para que estudiara con ellos había pensado que todo se iría al demonio y que su primo la echaría del cuarto; pero cuando los vio bajar juntos de los dormitorios no lo podía creer. Y ahora ante él, en una mesa de la biblioteca, estaban los cinco juntos sin pelear. Jessica le explicaba a James unas cosas sobre Transformaciones que no había llegado a entender y todo iba de maravilla.

Miró a Olivia, que le devolvió la mirada con una leve sonrisa. Días atrás habían mantenido una charla sobre el comportamiento de sus amigos y llegaron a la conclusión de que no iban a forzar que se lleven bien. Al parecer no iban a tener que forzar nada ya que ellos habían, después de cuatro meses de relación entre sus amigos, empezado a poner empeño en tratar de llevarse mejor. Después de todo ya no eran dos niños.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Potter? Igualmente vinimos a estudiar la teoría, no entiendo por qué pierdo mi tiempo en explicarte algo que tu cerebro no llegará a entender jamás.

-Pues entonces no te ofrezcas, Hamilton. Le diré a alguien más inteligente, como Frank, por ejemplo, que me explique las cosas que tú no entiendes y tratas de hacer como que si para hacerte la interesante.

-Dejen de meterme en sus peleas. –intervino Frank.

-Púdrete Potter, no me pondré a tu altura. –dijo Jessica, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de Frank.

-No podrías ni aunque quisieras porque eres muy baja.

-¡Yo no soy baja! Tengo una altura promedio. No como otros que son muy altos, deformemente altos. –dijo resaltando la anteúltima palabra. James entrecerró los ojos.

-Chicos, estamos en la biblioteca así que compórtense. Además prometieron que se llevarían bien por esta tarde. –los cortó Olivia, cuando vio que James iba a replicar.

Jessica se levantó de al lado de James y se sentó entre Frank y Olivia. James resopló ante su actitud y volvió a su ensayo sobre los hechizos desvanecedores.

Fred miró nuevamente a su novia y se alzó de hombros. Quizás no habían crecido tanto, pero mantenía la esperanza de que lo harían pronto. Al menos esta vez Jessica no le había quemado las cejas a James en medio de la pelea con magia accidental.

* * *

Scorpius no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriéndole. De estar sumamente feliz haciendo su redacción junto a Rose había venido este idiota de Dean, o como sea que se llame, a arruinarle el momento. Y no solo eso, Rose reía de sus chistes idiotas ¡y hasta le coqueteaba! Estaba viviendo una pesadilla, quería terminar su ensayo y llevarse a Rose lejos de ese tipo, al Caribe o a algún lugar así lejano, y que con el tiempo se enamorara de él. Bueno, en realidad le alcanzaba con llevársela a los jardines, o simplemente que ella se alejara de ese Gryffindor y ya.

-Iré al baño un momento, enseguida vuelvo. –dijo Rose.

Le echó una mirada de "Ojo con lo que haces" a Scorpius y desapareció por las estanterías. Éste se hizo el desentendido y continuó con su trabajo, no iba a ponerse a charlar con su competencia en estos momentos.

El idiota de Gryffindor carraspeó, llamando su atención. Scorpius lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Malfoy, sé que nunca hemos hablado y que ni nos conocemos, pero quería pedirte por eso de "la unión masculina" -_¿unión masculina? ¿De qué hablaba este tipo?_- si podrías irte cuando Rose volviera, si no podrías dejarnos solos.

* * *

-¿Vieron que Dean, el amigo de Oliver, gusta de Rose? –les preguntó Roxanne a sus primas.

Luego de consolar a Lily habían decidido ir a pasear un rato por los jardines para despejarse.

A Roxanne le agradaba la idea de que Rose saliera con el amigo de Oliver, así ella podría pasar más tiempo junto a su prima, y así, junto al amigo de su (futuro) novio. Sophie, siendo la hermana de Oliver y su mejor amiga, no le servía de mucho; solo podía pasarle un par de datos sobre él e ir a hablarle de vez en cuando, pero nada más. Y ella quería a Oliver, quería estar cerca de él.

-Pero Rosie es para Scorpius. –le refutó Lucy.

-Esas son ideas tuyas de conclusiones, seguramente erróneas, que sacaste solo porque Scorpius se atraganto cuando Lily dijo que Dean no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rose. –contraatacó Roxanne. Lily asintió.

Cuando Lucy, el día que anunció el casamiento de Molly, les había dicho a ella y a Lily que estaba casi segura de que Scorpius estaba enamorado de Rose se le había reído en la cara. ¡Por Circe! ¿Scorpius enamorado de Rose? Era más probable que el tío Charlie se casara a que ésos dos pudieran tener algo que no fueran peleas, gritos y discusiones.

-¡Pues es la verdad! ¿Por qué nadie cree que puedo llegar a tener razón alguna vez? –preguntó.

-Es que es imposible, Lu –comenzó Lily-. Rose y Scorpius se detestan, no hay nada romántico entre ellos. Además, al tío Ron le daría un infarto.

-Y al señor Malfoy también. –acotó Roxanne.

-Sería una historia bellísima, imagínense: familias enfrentadas desde tiempos inmemorables, padres que eran enemigos en su época escolar, ellos se llevan mal desde que se conocen pero él comienza a sentir algo más y trata de conquistarla –dijo Lucy en tono soñador, haciendo reír a sus primas- ¡sería genial, hasta se podría escribir una historia!

-Si nos dejamos llevar por ese criterio –comenzó Roxanne, quería convencer a Lucy de que Dean era mejor partido para Rose- Lily sería más interesante para la historia.

-¿Ay por qué? –preguntó la aludida, parecía aterrada con la sola idea de emparejarse con Scorpius.

-Familias enfrentadas desde tiempos inmemorables, padres que eran enemigos en su época escolar, él comienza a sentir algo más por la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, que resulta ser una Weasley-Potter, que es mucho peor para su familia que ser una Weasley-Granger –aclaró- ¿ven? Sería más interesante.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. Roxanne resopló.

-Chicas, basta –pidió Lily rodando los ojos-. A mí no me gusta Scorpius ni él está interesado en mí –Lucy asintió dándole crédito a las palabras de su prima-. Tampoco creo que a él le guste Rose –esta vez fue el turno de Roxanne de asentir-. Pero, si me piden mi opinión, creo que haría mejor pareja con Rose, y sería mucho más divertida la reacción del tío Ron que la de mi padre.

Roxanne lo meditó y su prima estaba en lo cierto. Rose y Scorpius hacían una bonita pareja, mejor que él y Lily; y el tío Ron haría un escándalo inolvidable cuando se enterara, en cambio el tío Harry seguramente lo aceptaría sin decir mucho.

A pesar de estos pensamientos no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, ella quería que Rose esté con Dean y eso no iba a cambiar, a menos que dejara de importarle Oliver pero eso no iba a pasar.

-Al final del año escolar, cuando Rose y Scorpius sean novios y Hufflepuff gane la Copa de Quidditch, todos deberán pedirme perdón. –dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos, ofendida.

Roxanne miró a Lily confundida, que se alzó de hombros. Lucy cada vez estaba más loca…

* * *

Rose volvió a la biblioteca y sentó en la mesa que estaba ocupando anteriormente. Notó que algo no estaba como ella lo había dejado y, tras varios segundos en los que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que era, preguntó:

-Malfoy, ¿dónde está Dean?

-Se tuvo que ir. –respondió, sin quitar la vista de su redacción.

-¿Cómo que se tuvo que ir?

-Dijo que tenía que hacer otras cosas más interesantes y se fue.

Rose enrojeció de furia. No se tragaba el cuento de que Dean se había ido así, sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

-La boca, Weasley.

-¡No me vengas a decir tú como tengo que hablar! –le exigió, furiosa, levantando la voz –La bibliotecaria le echó una mirada de advertencia- Te exijo que me digas ahora mismo qué le hiciste porque sino…

-¿Sino qué? No tengo la culpa de que tuviera mejores cosas que hacer –dijo, haciendo que ella se enoje aun más-. Y deberías replantarte mejor tus juntas porque mira que maleducado que es que no se despidió de ti.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme con quién debo juntarme! Eres un idiota, entrometido, hijo de…

Rose no pudo terminar con sus insultos hacia Malfoy ya que la bibliotecaria se acercó a la mesa y los echó de la biblioteca. Resoplando y de muy mal humor juntó todas sus cosas y se fue, avergonzada por ser la primera vez que era echada de una biblioteca, y bajo la mirada atenta de todos, seguida de Scorpius.

* * *

Albus estaba distraído gracias a la presencia de Rachel en el grupo. Seguramente estaría quedando como un idiota pero mucho no le importaba ya que lo cohibía la presencia de la chica.

-¿Esos que vienen allí peleando son Rose y Scorp? –preguntó Lorcan, señalando con el dedo a un lugar específico.

Miró en la dirección que Lorcan indicaba para notar como su prima y amigo venían discutiendo. Al parecer Rose era la más enojada, estaba roja de furia y gritando; mientras que Scorpius solos se encogía de hombros de vez en cuando y resoplaba cuando ella no lo dejaba hablar.

No entendía como Scorpius pretendía conquistarla de esa forma. Además, ahora tenía competencia. Él sabía que en lo más profundo de su ser Rose sentía lo mismo que él, solo que aún no lo sabía; o, si lo sabía, todavía no quería aceptarlo.

-Un día de estos se mataran. –dijo Rachel interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Yo creo que ella terminará matándolo antes de navidad –acotó Dominique- ¿apostamos?

-¡… y ya no voy a soportarlo! –logró escuchar que dijo Rose cuando estaban a unos metros.

-Ya te dije mil veces que no tuve nada que ver con que tu amigo se fuera. –dijo Scorpius, resignado.

-Sé que sí, y en cuanto averigüe qué fue lo que hiciste me las pagarás. Te lo juro, Malfoy.

-Lo único que lograrás es deberme otra disculpa porque no tuve nada que ver. –repitió él. Ya estaban junto a sus amigos.

-¿Otra? –se entrometió Lorcan.

-Rose hizo que nos echaran de la biblioteca por uno de sus ataques de furia. –contó el heredero de los Malfoy.

Albus se quedó boquiabierto, era la primera vez que a Rose la echaban de ése lugar. Habían echado a todos los primos alguna vez, pero ella era la única que todavía tenía su historial intacto. ¡Por Merlín, si hasta Molly había sido echada de allí!

-¡No puedo creer que han echado a Rose de la biblioteca! –bromeó Dominique colocándose una mano en la frente, teatralmente, haciendo que todos riesen.

-Hay que agendar este día porque no volverá a repetirse en mucho tiempo. –continuó Rachel.

-Déjense de idioteces –les espetó la aludida de mal humor-. Solo me enojé porque Dean estaba con nosotros y en cuanto me fui al baño éste –señaló a Scorpius con el dedo- no sé qué le hizo y él se fue.

-¡Eso es mentira! –dijo Scorpius, ofendido, y Albus no le creyó ni una sola palabra- Ese Gryffindor dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, se levantó y se fue.

-¡No te creo! –insistió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues no es mi problema si me crees o no, cuando lo veas pregúntale y listo.

-¡Ya basta! –pidió Dominique- Mejor vámonos nosotras, sino éstos dos no dejarán de pelear.

Dominique y Rachel se levantaron del lugar donde estaban, se despidieron de los chicos y se llevaron una enojada Rose que seguía diciendo que Scorpius tenía algo que ver, bajo la mirada atenta de casi todos los que se encontraban en los jardines en ese momento. Albus apreció lo bien que se veía Rachel desde atrás.

Una vez que las muchachas ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos Albus y Lorcan miraron a su amigo interrogantes.

-¿Qué? –les preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –le preguntó Albus. No se tragaba eso de que él no tenía nada que ver, lo conocía demasiado.

-Solo lo confundí –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Ese maldito quería que lo dejara solo con Rose!

-Baja la voz. –lo reprendió Lorcan. Albus coincidió mentalmente con su amigo, en Hogwarts eran todos tan chusmas.

Miró primero a Lorcan y luego a Scorpius, se les tenía que ocurrir un plan urgente si no querían que ese Gryffindor conquistara a Rose antes que Scorpius. Y, si debía de ser sincero, tenía muchas más chances que su amigo de ganar el amor de su prima.

* * *

-Potter, debemos hablar.

James se giró para encontrarse a Jessica. Le extrañó muchísimo el hecho de que ella se acercara a hablarle cuando hacia un rato habían tenido una de sus peleas en la biblioteca. Ahora se encontraban en la Sala Común que estaba vacía, seguramente todos estaban disfrutando de uno de los últimos días calurosos en los jardines.

La miró expectante, incitándola a hablar. Aunque le parecía raro que se le acercarse sin ninguno de sus otros amigos cerca; pero Fred y Olivia habían desaparecido en cuando volvieron de estudiar, y Frank se encontraba haciendo vaya uno a saber qué sobre los prefectos, que éste año dirigía por ser Premio Anual.

-Creo que debemos unirnos. –le dijo ella, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Unirnos? –preguntó.

-Sí, unirnos –Jessica se sentó junto a él en el sofá-. Mira, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que Olivia y Fred sigan juntos porque eso hace que tengamos que convivir y, la verdad, ya colmaste mi paciencia.

-Tú también colmaste la mía, ¿pero eso no sería egoísta de nuestra parte?

Jessica bufó.

-No te hagas el bueno conmigo, Potter.

-No me estoy haciendo el bueno, simplemente te di mi opinión.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan idiota?

-Tú eres la que empezó.

James resopló. ¿Para qué se le acercaba a hablar si iba a pelearlo? No entendía a Hamilton para nada. Primero lo convencía para que estudiara con ellos, luego peleaba con él en la biblioteca; después se le acercaba para hacer un trato (que no estaba tan mal, después de todo) y ahora volvía a pelearlo. Resopló nuevamente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que cada vez que estaba con ella parecía un caballo de tanto que resoplaba.

-Acepto el trato, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Genial, sabía que no eras tan idiota –le dijo sonriendo. James volvió a resoplar, preguntándose si era una especie de maldición que la chica tenía-. Todavía no hay plan, pero básicamente tenemos que separarlos así no tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Quiero mucho a Olivia, y me encanta la pareja que hace con Fred, pero a ti no te soporto más.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? –preguntó, ignorando la provocación de la chica.

-No sé, pero al menos sé que estás de mi lado.

-¿Y es lo correcto? ¿No sería más fácil ignorarnos o tratar de llevarnos bien?

Jessica frunció el ceño, al parecer se sintió descolocada.

-¿Y cómo quieres hacer que nos llevemos bien si hace seis años que nos odiamos? –le preguntó luego de unos segundos.

James se encogió de hombros, en realidad las palabras habían salido de él sin siquiera pensarlas antes. Seguramente fuera porque hoy había sido un día extraño, ¡si hasta habían echado a Rose de la biblioteca! Habían visto todo desde su mesa, deseaba encontrarse a su prima para molestarla por esto.

-No sé, podríamos intentarlo. Cuando quieres no eres tan malhumorada.

-Bueno, intentémoslo. Pero si en un mes no logramos llevarnos mejor haremos que se separen.

-Coincido contigo, aunque no sé cómo quieres que hagamos algo juntos si no aguantamos más de cinco minutos sin pelear.

-Ya veremos, Potter, ya veremos.

* * *

Rose se encontraba cenando, ya mucho más tranquila que en la tarde, en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a sus amigas. Lysander llegó después, acompañado de Christopher, y se les unieron.

-¿Así que hoy te echaron de la biblioteca? No lo puedo creer de ti, Rose, Rowena estaría tan decepcionada. –bromeó Christopher luego de que se sentaran, haciéndolos reír.

-Fue por el estúpido de Malfoy. –respondió entre dientes. Que estuviera más calmada no significaba que ya se le pasara también la ira hacia Scorpius. Estaba segura que él tenía algo que ver.

-No hablemos de eso porque no quiero volver a soportar a Rose hecha una banshee. –pidió Dominique. Sus amigos volvieron a reír.

-¿Hoy deben hacer rondas? –preguntó Rachel, cambiando de tema.

-Todos los días, Rach. –respondió Lysander.

-Suerte que tengo contigo, imagínate si me tocara con esa Hufflepuff –Rose no puedo terminar la frase ya que todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente, contagiándola a ella también-. ¡Es que es cierto! La detesto.

-Lo sabemos, Rosie. –dijo Rachel, divertida.

-¿Cuándo serán las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch? –le preguntó Christopher a Dominique.

-Creo que las haré el próximo fin de semana, debemos empezar a practicar si queremos ganar –respondió-. ¿Te anotarás?

-Todavía estoy meditándolo.

Christopher era un buen jugador, su único defecto era que se ponía nervioso y se tensaba frente a tantas personas. Rose esperaba que su amigo se presentara a las pruebas, seguramente quedaría para el equipo; y necesitaban jugadores como él si querían ganar este año.

-¿Y tú, Rose, te presentarás? –le preguntó su prima.

Dominique había estado todo el verano, con ayuda de su padre (porque Ron se moría de ganas de que ella fuera parte del equipo), tratando de convencerla. Rose era, en opinión de todos, una gran jugadora. El único problema era que cuando estaba en el colegio prefería ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas: tenía bastante tarea, debía combinar ese tiempo con el de sus labores de prefecta; y, además, ayudaba a chicos de años menores con las asignaturas que les costaban, entre otras cosas. Suspiró, la realidad era que veía a su prima muy entusiasmada con el equipo, realmente deseaba llevarlos a la victoria, y sabía que con su ayuda quizás podrían. Estaba confundida, pero esta vez sí estaba considerando hacerlo.

-Todavía no lo sé, lo pensaré. –respondió.

-¡Sería genial tenerlos a ambos! –exclamó, contenta.

Dominique comenzó a hablar de tácticas y cosas que los tres podrían hacer en el campo de juego. La cena pasó entre quidditch, materias y algún que otro chisme que habían escuchado por ahí.

Cuando se pararon para irse notó que Albus se había acercado a su mesa, junto con Lorcan y Scorpius. Rose le dirigió una mirada fulminante a este último antes de que su primo hablara:

-Necesito hablar contigo y contigo –dijo mirando primero a Rose y luego a Dominique-. ¿Tienen un momento?

-Claro. –respondió extrañada. Albus estaba serio, algo poco usual en él.

-Y yo contigo. –le dijo Lorcan a Lysander.

Antes de que éste pudiera siquiera responder lo tomó de la túnica y lo arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor, seguido por Scorpius que intentaba no reír. Rose frunció el ceño; sabía que su amigo era un poco impulsivo pero nunca se había llevado a su hermano así, al menos lo dejaba contestar antes.

-Lorcan cada vez actúa más extraño –dijo Christopher divertido-. ¿Vamos? –le preguntó a Rachel, que asintió.

-Hay reuniones familiares –dijo, comenzando a andar-. Podríamos decir que somos primos o algo así.

Luego de que se alejaran, Rose miró nuevamente a su primo, que observaba con una sonrisa boba en la cara el lugar por donde se habían ido sus amigos.

-¿Al? –le preguntó Dominique, llamando su atención nuevamente, extrañada.

-Vengan. –les dijo mientras las guiaba fuera del Gran Comedor.

Cuando salieron, en el pasillo, se encontraron a los gemelos Scamander y Scorpius. Rose arrugó la nariz, molesta. No entendía la situación y quería saber ya qué era lo que tramaban los tres Slytherin.

-¿Chicos? –preguntó Dominique. En su cara se dibujaba la confusión.

-Estoy enamorado de Rachel y quiero confesármele ésta noche. –declaró Albus, sorprendiéndolas.

Rose saltó a abrazar a su primo, feliz; mientras que Dominique se llevaba una mano a la boca, sin poder creérselo.

-¡Lo sabía! Hacen una hermosa pareja. –le dijo, volviendo a abrazarlo.

-No te adelantes, Rosie, ella todavía no me dijo que si –le pidió Albus con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Gracias igual.

-¡Pero es tan obvio que lo hará! –exclamó Dominique, saliendo de su sorpresa inicial-. Oh, por Merlín, y yo que creía que la harías sufrir por ser tan lento, primo.

-Nunca la haría sufrir. –dijo el aludido, sonrojándose.

Los chicos idearon un plan: esa misma noche, mientras que Rose, Lysander y Scorpius hacían sus rondas correspondientes, Dominique llevaría a Rachel a la Sala de los Menesteres con la excusa de que debía acompañarla a buscar algo que había escondido allí el año anterior. Albus la esperaría para poder hacerle su declaración. A los Ravenclaw les tocaba patrullar esa zona, así que estarían cubiertos.

Rose estaba feliz, Rachel nunca les había dicho directamente que estaba enamorada de Albus pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien. Dominique y ella ya lo habían hablado, esos dos eran tal para cual.

* * *

Cuando las chicas se fueron los muchachos se quedaron solos. Scorpius miró a Lorcan y asintió, pero su amigo no captó la señal. Rodó los ojos, no podía creer que se olvidara tan rápido de las cosas.

-Lorcan –lo llamó. Él aludido lo miró interrogante-. Haz lo que hablamos.

-¿Lo que hablamos cuando? –preguntó, haciendo reír a Albus y Lysander.

-Lo que hablamos en la cena.

-¿En la ce…? Ah –se interrumpió-, necesitamos que nos ayudes a que Scorpius conquiste a Rose. –le dijo a su gemelo, que abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: Hola a todas! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :) vieron que fanfiction está renovándose? Igualmente sigo sin entender qué es lo de "Image Manager" así que si alguna sabe estaría encantada que me explicaran para qué es jaja **_

_**Bueno, a lo importante... el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, lo terminé hoy en el trabajo y estuve hasta recién pasándolo y corrigiendo alguna que otra cosita. No sabía hasta donde subir hoy y a último momento decidí que el desenlace de Albus y Rachel sea en el próximo. Y, si mi cabeza está bien ordenada, también van a empezar los planes para conquistar a Rose. **_

_**Perdón si el título es muy feo, los summary y los títulos no son lo mío realmente (por eso el summary también es horrible). Es más, estuve a punto de no subir hasta que no se me ocurriera un título mejor pero me pongo ansiosa y termino subiendo igual jaja**_

_**En fin, me despido. Un beso grande y nos leemos :)**_


	5. Un clavo saca otro clavo

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Hay alguien todavía por ahí? Juro que lamento muchísimo la tardanza, no fue mi intensión. Tuve un par de problemas, sumados a que estoy en época de finales y para colmo me mudé y estoy sin compu; encima mi celu decidió que estaba re bueno que él se actualice todo el tiempo y me consumió casi todo el crédito (un día me fui a dormir y tenía noventa pesos, cuando me levanté me quedaban diecisiete! Yo no tenía ni idea de esto porque me lo compré hace poco porque me robaron el anterior, que solo se actualizaba si yo le daba la orden jaja) así que mi conexión con internet, y por ende con fanfiction, es casi nula. Igualmente creo (y espero!) recuperar mi compu pronto. También tardé porque tenía el capítulo ahí pero el otro día buscando unos apuntes de la facultad encontré todo lo que había escrito (escribo en el trabajo, en hojas, y después lo paso) y empecé a pasarlo con el Word del celu para poder subirlo. Espero que no haya muchas faltas ni errores…**_

_**En fin, gracias a **__**Ishbel**__**, **__**dark dragon Hades**__**, **__**Ariadna Simonds**__**, **__**samfj**__**, **__**anyablack**__**, **__**Letida**__**, **__**Cathy Jane Malfoy**__** y **__**Annie Thompson**__** por los reviews!**_

_**Y ahora sí, espero que les guste este también :)**_

* * *

**Un clavo saca a otro clavo**

Lorcan estaba impaciente, ¿qué tanto tenía que pensar su hermano? Reconocía que podía ser un poco fuerte el impacto ya que Rose y Scorpius se llevaban mal desde siempre, pero tampoco era para quedarse tan anonadado frente a la noticia.

Recuerda que cuando Albus se lo contó primero se rio como por media hora, luego no le creyó nada y pensó que su amigo estaba delirando a causa de alguna extraña enfermedad. Esa parte nunca se la contaría a Scorpius porque bueno, le diría nuevamente que parece un Gryffindor y todas esas sandeces que siempre dice.

Volviendo a su relato mental, logró decirle a su amigo que ellos se detestaban y que era prácticamente imposible que alguno pudiera sentir algo más por el otro. Pero con el tiempo, y gracias a que Albus le decía cuando observar, pudo darse cuenta de que, consciente o inconscientemente, Scorpius y Rose se gustan.

-Bueno, ya, ¿qué tanto tienes que pensarlo? –le preguntó a su gemelo, ya harto de esperar una respuesta.

-Es que… ¡Por Merlín, esto parece un mundo paralelo! –exclamó, sorprendiéndolos. Lysander nunca tenía ese tipo de respuestas tan _Lorcanianas_- ¿Esto es verdad o es algún tipo de apuesta que tienes que cumplir? –preguntó desconfiado.

-No Lysander, te juro que realmente me gusta –respondió Scorpius-. No sabemos qué hacer para que pueda conquistarla y Lorcan sugirió que te pidiera ayuda a ti porque eres inteligente.

Lysander lo miró y le sonrió en agradecimiento; en ese momento, Lorcan supo que su hermano diría que si.

-¿Sabes que lo más probable es que todo salga mal? –le preguntó Lysander a Scorpius. Lorcan pensó que su hermano estaba siendo muy negativo.

-No saldrá mal –intervino Albus-, Rose está enamorada de él, solo que aún no lo sabe.

-Bueno, en el hipotético caso de que salga mal, yo no quiero ser responsable de nada –aclaró-. Y si Rose llega a enterarse de todo esto no pueden decirle que yo acepté ayudarlos, que se vuelva una banshee contra ustedes.

Lorcan abrió los ojos como platos, no había pensado en lo enojada que se pondría su amiga si las cosas salían mal y se enteraba que ellos querían idear un plan para que Scorpius la conquiste. Desechó esas ideas de su mente, las cosas iban a salir bien después de todo, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, el secreto de que nos ayudarás está a salvo. –le dijo Scorpius divertido.

-Igual espero que todo salga bien –aclaró Lysander-. Harían una bonita pareja.

-Gracias. –Scorpius dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas, no? Va a ser un largo trayecto y no sé qué tan bien se tomará la noticia Ron. –dijo Lysander. Lorcan volvió a pensar en lo negativo que era un hermano a veces.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora; y creo que Rose merece que me arriesgue a pasar todo eso. –respondió.

-Están hechos unas nenitas con todo esto del amor. –dijo Lorcan haciendo una mueca. Su hermano y amigos rieron.

-Ya te tocará a ti. –predijo Albus. Lorcan frunció el ceño, no estaba en sus planes enamorarse. Al menos no hasta después de los cuarenta.

-Oh no, a mi no me pasará. –contestó.

* * *

-Debemos hacer que se ponga linda. –dijo Rose de repente, luego de estar unos minutos calladas. Estaban llegando ya a la Sala Común.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir, "Rach ponte bonita que tienes que acompañarme a la Sala de los Menesteres a buscar un libro que escondí allí el año anterior"? –le preguntó, irónica. Rose rodó los ojos.

-Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, Dom, somos Ravenclaw.

Dominique trató de ayudar a su prima, que parecía que estaba exprimiéndose el cerebro tratando de buscar alguna excusa para que Rachel se produjera, pero nada se le ocurría. Podían buscar otra mentira que no sea la del libro para decirle, pero eso significaba tener que cambiar, también, todo lo planeado hasta el momento.

Pensó y pensó pero nada le parecía muy creíble. Para su suerte Rose interrumpió sus pensamientos con una idea:

-Puedes decirle que luego de que te acompañe deben ir a una de esas fiestas clandestinas que organiza James en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Dile que yo también iré, que irán Al, Lys, Lorcan… ¡que iremos todos! –Rose se interrumpió, Dominique no dijo nada porque sabía que su prima no había terminado ahí- No, se lo diremos juntas, total falta para que empiece la ronda y debo esperarlo a Lysander.

Dominique lo meditó. La idea de su prima no estaba nada mal ya que James solía hacer fiestas en su Sala Común; y, además, a ella no se le ocurría nada mejor. Seguramente Rachel se tragara el cuento.

-Me parece bien, Rach se lo creerá. ¿Crees que le dirá que si?

-En realidad no lo sé, pero realmente espero que si. ¿Entramos?

* * *

Rachel se encontraba sola en su cuarto esperando que alguna de sus amigas apareciera.

Había llegado junto con Christopher pero éste debía terminar una redacción y realmente no tenía ganas de acercarse a un libro en ese momento. ¡Por Merlín, los Ravenclaw eran tan obsesivos con el estudio! A veces se preguntaba por qué Dominique y ella pertenecían a esa casa, porque Rose cuando quería era súper Ravenclaw pero ella y Dom dejaban mucho que desear.

Cuando resopló por quinta vez la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando ver a sus dos amigas más sonrientes que de costumbre. Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender. No había motivo alguno para que estén tan contentas.

-¿Qué les ocurre? –les preguntó, aún extrañada por sus gigantes sonrisas.

-Nada, ¿es que una no puede ponerse de buen humor porque si? –preguntó Dominique falsamente ofendida.

-Claramente no, por lo general hay algún motivo para que alguien esté tan contento. –respondió.

-Oh es que es sábado –intervino Rose-, y James decidió organizar una de sus fiestas ¿vendrás, no?

-No, hoy no tengo ganas. –contestó.

La realidad era que estaba cansada y esas fiestas siempre se extendían y debía ver a un montón de adolescentes ebrios y hormonales… no, no le apetecía. Además debía verlo a él ser perseguido por una manada de chicas.

-¿Cómo que no? Debes venir. –exclamó Dominique.

-Pero no tengo ganas chicas, no hoy.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –le preguntó Rose.

-Porque en esas fiestas siempre se descontrola todo y tengo sueño y…

-Irá Albus. –la interrumpió Rose y Rachel se ruborizó.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que Al vaya? No entiendo tu punto. –dijo, nerviosa.

-Sabemos que te gusta. –declaró Dominique y Rachel se ruborizó aún más, delatándose. ¿Cómo es que ellas se habían dado cuenta de su interés por el Slytherin?

-A mi no me gusta, solo lo quiero como amigo –se excusó. Las primas Weasley se miraron entre ellas y luego a su amiga con una ceja alzada-. Oh, está bien, me encanta Albus pero no me apetece ir a una fiesta para verlo coquetear con cuanta zorra se le cruce –resopló-. Lorcan parece contagiarlo durante las fiestas, y las chicas están totalmente entregadas.

-¡Es tan genial que te guste mi primo! –exclamó Rose mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-Rose, ¿qué dem…? –comenzó a decir Rachel, extrañada, pero Dominique la interrumpió:

-Estoy tan pero tan feliz, ¡sus hijos serán hermosos!

-Chicas –pidió- ¡Chicas! –gritó al ver que seguían murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Rose se separó de su amiga y la miró extrañada. Rachel resopló nuevamente sin entender por qué ellas habían reaccionado de esa forma- No entiendo qué les pasa y por qué actúan como maníacas –Dominique estuvo a punto de interferir, se notaba su enojo por su arrugada nariz; pero Rachel no la dejó ya que quería terminas de hablar-, pero entre Albus y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos. Él podría tener a cualquier muchacha que quisiera y no se va a fijar en mí. Así que les pido que no interfieran en esto, es algo pasajero y no quiero estropear una amistad de años por un enamoramiento sin sentido.

Se recostó sobre la cama un tanto abatida. Durante los últimos dos años había visto desfilar de la mano del Slytherin varias chicas, una más bonita que otra. Jamás se fijaría en ella, no porque fuera fea sino porque se notaba que no era su tipo de chica, él las prefería rubias, altas y zorras.

Suspiró. Ya se había resignado a tener el amor del hijo del Elegido, le alcanzaba con ser amigos. Ya se le pasaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-No opino lo mismo que tu respecto a este asunto. –Rose irrumpió sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndola.

-Yo tampoco, no sé de dónde sacaste eso –acotó Dominique-. Y ahora cámbiate que antes de ir a la fiesta debes acompañarme a buscar un libro a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, sorprendida, sentándose en la cama.

-Que debes acompañarme a buscar un libro que guardé el año anterior allí. No hay problema porque a Rose y Lys les toca pratullar esa zona. –respondió.

-Está bien, pero a la fiesta no iré. –declaró cruzándose de brazos.

-Ponte bonita porque puedo asegurarte que luego te arrepentirás.

-Cállate Rose, no me arrepentiré de nada.

* * *

-¿Y quieres que te consiga flores para que le regales?

Albus fulminó a Lorcan con la mirada. Desde que habían salido de la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba insoportable; o quizás era que él estaba nervioso, no lo sabía. Scorpius se había quedado esperando a Danielle, la otra prefecta de su casa, para comenzar con sus rondas y más tarde iría a ver cómo había salido todo.

Si sus planes no fallan, al finalizar la noche será un chico comprometido. Y, si sus planes fallan, al finalizar la noche estará lo bastante ebrio como para olvidar que fue rechazado por la pelirroja. Aunque la idea de emborracharse le resulta divertida espera que al finalizar la noche Rachel y él sean una pareja. Desde hace casi un año está enamorado de ella y espera ser correspondido.

-Bueno, las flores las descarto, ¿quieres bombones? -como respuesta Albus se limitó a mirarlo fijo y de mala manera, quería que su amigo entendiera que no deseaba entablar conversación en ese momento- Listo, capté el mensaje, me callo.

Llegaron hasta el séptimo piso (gracias a Merlín) en silencio. Lorcan había entendido su deseo y se habia limitado primero a tararear una canción; luego de ver la mirada de "te callas definitivamente o te mato" que le echó, al fin se había callado por completo.

Cuando llegaron junto a la pared se dio cuenta que no sabía en qué pedirle a la Sala que se convirtiera. Pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que, aunque no lo convencía, le pareció la más adecuada de todas. Pasó delante del muro repitiendo interiormente "Necesito un lugar apropiado para decirle a Rachel que estoy loco por ella".

Una puerta apareció de repente, invitándolo a pasar. Entró y lo que vio le gustó de inmediato: grandes ventanas dejaban ver una brillante luna, que iluminaba la sala junto con unas cuantas velas. Un sofa negro se encontraba en el centro del pequeño salón; frente a este había una sobria mesa con un ramo de flores arriba, y algunos pétalos, que parecían ser de la misma clase que el ramo, decoraban todo el lugar dándole un aspecto más romántico.

-Cuando yo te ofrezco flores las rechazas pero luego se las pides a la sala. -le reprochó Lorcan haciéndolo reír.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, se ve bien. Es un poco cursi para mi gusto pero a Rach le gustará.

Albus se sintió satisfecho, a él también le gustaba la transformación de la sala. Entró y se sentó en el sofá, seguido de Lorcan que lo imitó. Ahora solo debía esperar a que Rose y Lysander vinieran por Lorcan. Habían quedado en que cuando ellos fueran a patrullar Dominique esperaría unos diez minutos y llevaría a Rachel hacia el lugar. Su prima y amigo llegarían antes y esa sería la señal de que Rachel llegaría en pocos minutos. Cuando al fin estuvieran solos le diría… un momento, ¿qué le diría?

-¿Qué le diré? –preguntó a su amigo alarmado.

-No sé, tú fuiste el que quiso declarársele. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Tú me convenciste de que sea esta noche! –le recriminó.

Y era verdad. En la cena Lorcan lo había persuadido de que era una noche apropiada para que se le declarase y él como un tonto había coincidido, improvisando todo este plan con ayuda de sus primas y amigos; pero en ningún momento había pensado en qué le diría.

-Bueno pero es tu culpa por seguirme la corriente, si hubieras escuchado a Scorpius…

-Lorcan. –lo interrumpió, pidiéndole a Morgana paciencia para no estrangular a su amigo en ese preciso instante.

-Dile que la quieres, que te gustaría que estuvieran juntos. No sé, lo que se te ocurra Al, yo no sé nada sobre declaraciones amorosas.

-Tienes razón, no hace falta que esté todo planeado –reconoció. Solo esperaba no tartamudear o avergonzarse frente a ella-. ¿Sabes? Unos dulces vendrían bien para la ocasión.

-¿Debo bajar hasta las cocinas solo porque de la nada piensas que unos dulces quedarían bien? –preguntó, incrédulo.

-Solo si quieres ganarte el puesto de amigo del año.

-Un día –comenzó mientras se levantaba- espero que tu y el otro rubio oxigenado me paguen todas las que hago por ustedes.

-Eres un gran amigo. Llévate la capa.

Albus le tendió la Capa de Invisibilidad que había llevado por si debían esconderse a su amigo, que la tomó de mala manera y se la echó encima mientras se alejaba murmurando frases como "_te ven la cara de idiota_" y "_bajar siete pisos, eso es amistad_".

Rió una vez que se quedó solo, Lorcan era todo un personaje. Se paró y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, ahora solo debía esperar.

* * *

-¿Y cuando dejaran de pelear? –James, que estaba semi-acostado en su cama, giró para encontrarse con un relajado Fred que le sonreía.

-No sé, Hamilton y yo tratamos pero no logramos ponernos de acuerdo en nada.

-Eso salta a la vista, primito –James le arrojó un almohadón que su primo logró esquivar ágilmente-. ¿No podrían dejarse de idioteces y madurar un poco?

-¿Y ustedes no podrían dejar de intentar que los cinco seamos un grupo?

-Nosotros no intentamos eso, solo nos gusta hacer cosas y pasar tiempo juntos –Fred se sentó sobre su cama y lo miró serio, cosa que lo extrañó ya que su primo no se caracterizaba por la seriedad-. Mira James, yo solo te pido que al menos ignores la presencia de Jessica. Olivia y yo nos queremos y no nos gusta que nuestros amigos vivan peleándose. Si no quieres intentar llevarte bien con ella al menos haz lo que te digo e ignórala. Hazlo por mí.

James observó a su primo y se sintió mal por su comportamiento infantil. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que para Olivia y Fred debía ser realmente molesto que Jessica y él estuvieran peleando y discutiendo todo el rato. Resopló, resignado, y le dijo:

-Yo trato pero es ella la que me pelea a mí.

-Hoy en la cena tú comenzaste.

-Es que estaba mirando a ese Ravenclaw como una idiota.

-¿Estabas celoso? –preguntó Fred divertido.

-¿Celoso de Hamilton? ¡Nunca! –exclamó cruzándose de brazos, ofendido.

-¿Y por qué la molestaste si ella solo estaba mirando a ese chico?

En realidad no sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho, vio que Hamilton estaba con la mirada perdida en la mesa de las águilas y notó, luego de seguir su vista, que la chica observaba a un muchacho de su generación. Como eso le extrañó ya que Jessica no se quedaba embobada con un chico, le había dicho que se limpiara la baba; y, como era de esperarse, ella comenzó una discusión. Pero no lo había hecho porque estaba celoso, no sabía por qué se lo había dicho pero celos no eran, no señor. Celoso de Hamilton jamás.

-No sé, supongo que por costumbre.

-Deberías dejar ese tipo de costumbres de lado. –le reprochó. James bufó.

-Yo trataré de ser cordial pero dile a Olivia que hable con ella porque no voy a soportar sus humores.

* * *

-Qué bonito que Albus y Rachel vayan a estar juntos, ¿no crees? –le preguntó Rose a Lysander.

Ya habían comenzado su ronda hacía un rato. Consultó su reloj y notó que seguramente Dominique ya estaría saliendo junto con Rachel rumbo al lugar pactado.

-Si, Albus está bastante ilusionado así que espero que ella le diga que sí. –le dijo.

-Supongo que no estoy rompiendo ningún código de amistad, o eso espero –Lysander miró a su amiga extrañado, sin entender por qué la pelirroja había dicho eso-. En todo caso ya no importa porque en un rato estarán juntos así que puedo contártelo.

-¿Contarme qué?

-Que Rachel nos confesó hace un rato a Dom y a mí que está enamorada de Albus, pero la pobre cree que él no se fijaría en ella.

-¡Qué bueno! –exclamó. Realmente lo alegraba saber que eran correspondidos. Que él no fuera correspondido no significaba que no se alegrara por la suerte que sí tenían los demás- ¿Y por qué cree que no se fijaría en ella?

-No sé, son idioteces de Rach –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien? Escuché que eres de los más codiciados de Hogwarts. –bromeó.

Lysander se quedó estático y se puso nervioso. Esto duró unos segundos ya que pronto reaccionó nuevamente, debía salir de ese apuro rápidamente, algo se le tenía que ocurrir. De ninguna forma podía decirle la verdad a Rose.

-En el ajedrez del amor soy como un inútil peón, Rose –le respondió. Cuando vio que la chica iba a replicar siguió hablando-. ¿Y tú? Porque yo también he escuchado cosas sobre ti.

-¿Yo qué? ¿Qué escuchaste? –le preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida, luego de estar unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Quién te gusta? No te hagas la tonta conmigo Rosie, te conozco.

-Ahora no me gusta nadie.

-¿Y Dean? –le preguntó. Se había dado cuenta que ésta conversación que estaban manteniendo podía ser de ayuda para Scorpius.

-¿Dean? Es lindo, pero lo conozco hace poco tiempo y puede que solo quiera ser mi amigo.

-¿Y Scorpius?

-¿Quién es Sco…? ¿Malfoy? –Rose comenzó a reír a carcajadas, contagiándolo a él también. En realidad no le gustaba para nada la risa de su amiga porque seguramente no auguraba nada bueno pero debía disimular- ¿Por qué crees que a mi puede llegar a gustarme Malfoy? –le preguntó una vez que estuvo calmada. Lysander se encogió de hombros.

-Porque siempre andan peleando y, según un dicho muggle, los que se pelean se aman. –respondió haciéndola reír nuevamente; él también rió, su respuesta había sido muy estúpida.

-Malfoy y yo no nos soportamos. Bah, en realidad hay mucha exageración y costumbre, al menos por mi parte. Hay momentos en los que me exaspera y quiero matarlo pero la mayoría del tiempo creo que nos tratamos mal por costumbre; desde que nos conocemos vivimos peleándonos y discutiendo, y es muy difícil dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Y no sería más fácil si intentaran llevarse bien?

-Oh, Lys, es que así es más divertido. –respondió mientras doblaban al pasillo que los conducía a la Sala Multipropósito.

* * *

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Lily, que hasta hace unos instantes creía estar sola en la Sala Común, giró para encontrarse con un chico que le parecía familiar pero que tardó en reconocer: era Chad, el amigo de Roxanne. Rápidamente recordó que su prima esa misma tarde le había comentado que él le preguntó por ella. Con una sonrisa coqueta y acomodándose el cabello le respondió:

-¡Es sábado! ¿Por qué todos se acuestan tan temprano un sábado? –Chad rió mientras se acercaba al sofá y se sentaba junto a ella.

-Tienes razón, los Gryffindor estamos cada vez más aburridos –esta vez fue el turno de Lily de reír-. ¿Tu hermano no va a organizar ninguna fiesta pronto?

-Creo que no, papá y mamá le pidieron que se comportara por ser su último año –Chad volvió a reír y a Lily le pareció muy simpático-. Igual no te preocupes, una vez que se desocupe con el tema del equipo de quidditch volverá a hacer nuestros sábados más divertidos, nunca se le dio bien eso de acatar normas.

-¿Te unirás al equipo? Rox me dijo que eres una muy buena jugadora.

-Es que si me presento a las pruebas y quedo, dirán que estoy ahí por ser la hermana del Capitán del equipo –suspiró-. Siempre es lo mismo, todos piensan que por ser hijos o familiares de quien lo somos tenemos más privilegios: que James y Albus son Capitanes por ser hijos del Elegido, que Rose tiene buenas notas porque todos los profesores aman a mi tía Hermione, que Frank es prefecto y Premio Anual gracias a Neville, que Hugo quedó en el equipo porque es el primo protegido de James, que Louis y Rox son prefectos por ser Weasley, que Lucy juega en el equipo de su casa por la misma razón –Lily hizo una pausa para recuperarse un poco, este tema le molestaba muchísimo-. Si supieran lo que cuesta cargar con nuestros apellidos cerrarían su maldita boca.

-No tenía idea de que esto los afectaba así –reconoció Chad-, si he escuchado todo tipo de rumores e historias sobre ustedes en Hogwarts pero pensé que no les importaba.

-La mayoría del tiempo no nos importa pero es molesto que te esfuerces en algo y luego la gente piense que te lo ganaste por ser familiar de algún Héroe de Guerra.

-Deberías presentarte a las pruebas, quedar y cuando juegues tu primer partido todos verán lo buena que eres y que estás ahí porque realmente te lo mereces y no por ser la hermana del Capitán, hija del Elegido, sobrina del próximo Ministro o lo que sea.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan seguro de que soy tan buena jugadora?

-Porque Roxi me lo dijo y confío en ella. –respondió sonriente.

-¿Y por qué Roxanne te habló de mí? –le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Porque se lo pregunté.

-¿Y por qué se lo preguntaste?

-Porque me interesas –Lily se ruborizó y bajo la mirada. Una cosa era que su prima se lo cuente y otro muy distinta que Chad se lo confesara como quien habla del tiempo-. También me contó que te gusta dibujar, que tu color preferido es el rosa pero que no puedes vestirte de ese color porque no queda con tu color de cabello, que cantas muy mal –Lily rió-, que odias peinarte y que amas los dulces y tomar chocolate caliente antes de ir a dormir, aunque sea verano.

-Veo que te hizo una lista muy detallada de mis gustos –Chad asintió-, lástima que yo no sé casi nada sobre ti; debería pedirle más información a Rox para la próxima vez que te cruce en la Sala Común.

-Creo que podrías averiguarlo por ti misma, ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que sería más fácil, y más divertido. –respondió sonriendo.

-Exacto, y podrías empezar ahora –el muchacho se levantó del sofá y le tendió una mano-, ¿le apetece, señorita Potter, ir por una taza de chocolate caliente a las cocinas?

Lily comenzó a reír y le aceptó la mano que le tendía. Sabía que Chad era bastante bueno y simpático, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Lorcan no la quería y debía aceptarlo de una buena vez y comenzar a fijarse en otros chicos.

-Los elfos domésticos estarán encantados de atender a la hija del Elegido. –bromeó, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

Además de ser simpático y bueno, era muy divertido y carismático. Y bastante apuesto. Y él sí estaba interesado en ella. Lucy tenía razón, un clavo saca otro clavo.

* * *

-No entiendo por qué no puedes esperar hasta mañana para recoger ese estúpido libro. –le dijo Rachel a Dominique.

La exasperaba que su amiga la hiciera ir luego del toque hasta el séptimo piso solo por un libro, cuando tranquilamente podía esperar hasta el día siguiente y recogerlo sin quebrantar ninguna regla.

-Porque lo necesito ahora. –respondió alzándose de hombros y exasperándola aún más.

Decidió no responderle, estaba de muy mal humor y Dominique y su comportamiento no ayudaban. Transitaron el resto del camino así, en silencio y con Rachel con malos pensamientos hacia su amiga.

Cuando llegaron, al fin, al pasillo lindero a la Sala de los Menesteres y doblaron por él la pelirroja no Weasley vio a Lysander parado en una puerta que nunca antes había notado. Vio, también, que miraba hacia adentro y luego Rose se asomó al pasillo y les sonrió. Observó a Dominique a su lado, que iba con paso seguro y la vista al frente.

Volvió a girarse y ya se encontraban casi en esa extraña puerta que había aparecido de la nada. Cabía la posibilidad de que sea de la Sala Multipropósito pero no estaba muy segura de ello, ¿para qué la usarían Rose y Lysander?

-Tardaron más de lo previsto. –fueron las palabras de recibimiento de Rose.

-¿Qué estaba previsto? –preguntó Rachel-, ¿no deberían estar haciendo su ronda?

-Es que ésta tarda en caminar, ya la conoces. –contestó Dominique ignorando a su amiga.

-Sí, lo suponíamos. –intervino Lysander.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios está pasando? –gritó Rachel, que ya estaba de muy mal humor por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-Entra y velo por ti misma. –la invitó Rose, haciéndose a un lado. Lysander la imitó.

Rachel observó a sus tres amigos, que le sonreían de una manera rara, y entró a la habitación.

Lo primero que notó fueron unas grandes ventanas que dejaban ver una gran vista del exterior del castillo, iluminando tenuemente con la luz de la luna. Había pétalos de su flor favorita decorando el lugar y un sillón negro, en medio de la pequeña estancia, que le daba el toque perfecto. Al final de éste se encontraba una sombra que le resultaba bastante familiar. Era de un chico y se asemejaba bastante a…

-¿Albus? –preguntó.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**__**: originalmente el capítulo tiene muuuuchas cosas más, pero alguna vez trataron de pasar mil hojas al Word del celular? No se los recomiendo para nada… igual no son mil, serán unas cuarenta hojas jaja pero es mucho y te cansa la vista. Recién lo terminé de pasar y antes de seguir con la parte que seguía me di cuenta de que podría terminarlo acá y así de paso tengo el capítulo que le sigue casi terminado. Sé que ya se caga el hecho de que saben que Rachel está enamorada de Albus, pero eso era muy obvio x)**_

_**Prometo que no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar, el jueves tengo mi último final (deséenme suerte!) y ya después no sé, espero poder tener mi compu con internet y volver a la vida cibernética (?)**_

_**Quiero que sepan que estoy subiendo desde el celular y no sé qué tan bien quedará, además de que me está consumiendo crédito ajaj en cuanto pueda prometo arreglar todo lo que quede mal. Si ven algún error confío en que me lo digan así después es más fácil para mi jaja **_

_**Perdón nuevamente por la tardanza, en cuanto mi vida se normalice prometo subir todos los días! Bueno, no, pero quizás si una vez por semana o algo así más seguido.**_

_**En fin, espero que anden todas muy bien. Un beso grande y nos leemos pronto! (lo prometo).**_


	6. ¿Que quieres comer maní?

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Hola! Cómo andan? Gracias a **__**Altea Kaur**__**, **__**samfj**__**, **__**Annie Thompson**__**, **__**anyablack**__**, **__**Guest**__**, y **__**Ari**__** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me la suben, está re bueno leerlas :)**_

_**Aprovecho para decirle a Guest que ponga su nombre jaja y que en google hay unos excelentes árboles genealógicos de todos los Weasley que me ayudaron bastante cuando no sabía quiénes eran y de quién eran hijos. Ah y gracias por el review, fue super lindo!**_

_**Y ahora el capítulo, espero que les guste! Para variar no se me ocurría ningún título, así que empecé a bajar por el Word con los ojos cerrados y justo paró en esa parte y lo puse. Si alguna es buena para los títulos y quiere ayudarme, se escuchan ofertas (?)**_

* * *

**¿Qué quieres comer maní?**

¿Cómo es que pudo reconocerlo tan rápido? Albus no lo sabe, pero sigue estático en su lugar.

Apenas ingresó y alguien cerró la puerta tras ella, la observó mirar toda la habitación con interés para luego clavar su vista en él. En cuanto eso pasó los nervios lo invadieron completamente; y no pudo responderle nada cuando le preguntó si era él.

La ve acercarse y se le pone la piel de gallina, mientras que sus latidos cardíacos se descontrolan. ¿Cómo es que una persona puede provocarte tantas cosas a la vez? Rachel lo hace pasar del nerviosismo a la alegría, del mal humor al buen humor, hace que se sienta contento cada vez que la hace sonreír, despierta en él cosas que nunca antes nadie despertó. Pero en este momento, cuando la tiene frente a él con un signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro, ninguna palabra sale de su boca.

Quiere hablar, confesarle que la quiere más que como a una amiga, decirle que cree que es su alma gemela si es que realmente todo eso existe; pero no puede porque todas las palabras se amontonan en su garganta y ninguna está dispuesta a salir. No puede porque tiene miedo de ser rechazado, de que ella quiera a otro, de que solo lo vea como un amigo.

-¿Rose y Dominique te trajeron aquí engañado? ¡Voy a matarlas! –la oye decir, enojada, mientras se encamina hacia la puerta.

-¡Estoyenamoradodeti! –le grita, hablando tan rápido que está seguro de que ella no entendió ninguna palabra.

Pero la ve frenar antes de llegar a su anterior destino. Y también la ve girar hacia él, y, cuando teme por la respuesta, ella le pregunta muy extrañada:

-¿Qué quieres comer maní?

La pregunta hace que comience a reír a carcajadas, contagiándola a ella también. Eso logra calmar un poco sus nervios y recobra cierta valentía que el Sombrero Seleccionador le dijo que poseía pero que él se negó a creer.

-No, no me gusta el maní. Dije que estoy enamorado de ti. –le dice, mientras comienza a acercarse a ella.

-Ya sé que no te gusta el maní, por eso me pareció muy extra… ¿qué?

Vuelve a reír, porque Rachel es única. Porque la quiere y al fin pudo decírselo.

-Que estoy enamorado de ti. –repite, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Dominique y Rose te dijeron algo? –la sonrisa se esfuma, no tener respuesta es bastante desalentador. Baja la vista y niega con la cabeza mientras piensa en algo para, al menos, salvar la amistad que mantenían. Y un plan para matar a Lorcan por convencerlo de confesársele- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Albus vuelve a mirarla y la encuentra con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que a él le encantan.

-¿Qué quieres comer maní? –le pregunta en broma, mientras corta el poco espacio que los separa, y ella ríe.

-Sabes muy bien que a mí tampoco me gusta. –responde.

Y antes de que pueda agregar algo más él la besa. Mientras lo hace se da cuenta de que lo de las snitch en el estómago, que le dijo Fred y James se rió porque era muy cursi, son ciertas; que estar con ella puede hacerle creer en eso de las almas gemelas, y que le encanta Rachel. Le encanta su sonrisa, su personalidad, su carisma. Le encanta cuando se ríe, los hoyuelos que se le forman cuando lo hace y su forma de besar; su perfume, sus labios, sus bromas. También le encantan su simpatía y su compañía. Descubre que su sentimiento es más fuerte de lo que creía, pero no le importa porque es correspondido (¡y le agradece a Merlín por ello!). Y descubre, también, lo feliz que puede hacerte una persona.

-¿Desde cuándo? –le preguntó ella luego de que dejaron de besarse y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Hace casi un año, ¿y tú?

-Hace más de un año. En realidad comencé a sospecharlo cuando saliste con la compañera de Louis pero quise negármelo. Recién cuando saliste con la Gryffindor me di cuenta de que realmente me gustabas y ya no podía negármelo más.

Albus se sintió culpable, había salido con varias chicas en los últimos años. Primero lo hacía porque bueno, es un adolescente y el cuerpo tiene ciertas necesidades; pero luego comenzó a sentirse atraído por Rachel y quiso salir con otras muchachas para poder olvidarla. Cosa que no logró y terminó por desistir de sus estúpidos intentos de salir con otras para olvidarse de la pelirroja. No creía en eso de que un clavo saca a otro.

-Perdóname, yo no sabía…

-Está bien –lo interrumpió-. El pasado no importa, me da pena que hayamos perdido tiempo pero ya está porque al fin estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa ahora.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo, volviendo a besarla.

* * *

-Y luego a James se le cayó la lámpara en la cabeza. Mamá estaba tan contenta con que había hecho magia accidental que ni siquiera me regañó.

Chad la observó reír por su relato y no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que Lily Potter era aún más hermosa cuando se reía de esa forma; y lo mejor de todo era que se reía con él.

Desde principio de curso, hacía dos semanas atrás, había notado que el verano le sentó muy bien a la pequeña de los Potter. Al ser amigo de la prima de ésta había podido conseguir información sobre ella y sonsacar algún que otro dato curioso. Roxanne, además, le había confesado que a Lily le haría muy bien conocer a alguien y le ofreció su ayuda para lo que necesitara.

A pesar de haber hablado con ella en algunas ocasiones, gracias a ese encuentro en la Sala Común pudo darse cuenta de lo simpática que era la muchacha. Esto no hizo más que aumentar su deseo de querer conocerla más.

-¿Te aburren mis historias familiares? –le preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Para nada, tienes una familia muy divertida. –contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho que reconoció como Slytherin, murmurando algo acerca de bajar siete pisos solo por los caprichos de un idiota y que algún día le iban a tener que devolver esos favores porque dejaría de ser su amigo. Giró hacia la chica con la que hasta hace unos momentos estaba compartiendo un agradable momento y la encontró muy distinta a segundos atrás: Lily tenía la vista fija en el chico, mientras que su cara se había tensado y su taza de chocolate caliente estaba a medio camino.

El chico, que creía haberlo visto con el hermano de la pelirroja, no había notado la presencia de ambos y estaba hablando con un elfo que lo había ido a recibir. Una vez que su pedido fue hecho se sentó a esperarlo y recién ahí notó la presencia de los otros dos magos en el lugar. Les sonrió antes de acercarse a la mesa que compartían.

-¿Qué hay? –les preguntó, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos a pesar de no haber sido invitado a hacerlo. Cuando lo reconoció no le extrañó ese gesto, Lorcan Scamander era así. Había compartido con él por ser amigo de Roxanne y sabía de la actitud despreocupada del gemelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –le preguntó Lily recobrando un poco la compostura.

-Supongo que mañana ya no será un secreto así que puedo contártelo –se encogió de hombros-. Bah, qué más da, Albus va a declarársele a Rachel y me pidió que le lleve unos dulces porque, según él, quedarán bien con el momento o algo así.

-¿Albus va a declarársele? ¡Oh qué emoción! –exclamó la pelirroja risueña- Hacen una pareja tan linda.

-Si, como sea, ¿por qué todos están tan cursis hoy? –preguntó Scamander al aire- Si vieran el amor como yo lo veo seguramente les iría mucho mejor y no hubiera tenido que recorrer el castillo solo porque a Albus se le antojaba.

Chad notó que Lily se tensaba nuevamente ante las palabras del rubio y esto lo hizo comenzar a sospechar cosas que no le agradaban para nada.

-Albus es tu hermano, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a Lily, tratando de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad. Sabía de sobra quién era Albus pero no le agradaba cuando la pelirroja se ponía de esa forma.

-Sí, es el del medio. –le respondió, recobrando un poco de su humor.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó Lorcan.

-Me la encontré en la Sala Común y como todos dormían decidimos bajar hasta aquí a tomar chocolate caliente. –respondió Chad.

-Tú y tu chocolate caliente –le dijo Lorcan divertido a Lily y ésta se sonrojó-. ¿Y son novios o algo así?

La pequeña de los Potter volvió a tensarse, haciendo que sus sospechas se hicieran más fuertes: a Lily Potter le gusta Lorcan Scamander pero él parece no notarlo. Por esa razón seguramente Roxanne le había dicho que le haría bien conocer algún muchacho.

-Solo somos amigos. –respondió él al ver que Lily no lo hacía.

-Mira que tiene dos hermanos muy celosos y una manada de primos que te matarían si le hicieras algo malo. –Chad rió por el comentario de Lorcan. En cambio Lily esbozó una sonrisa que no coincidía en nada con su mirada.

-No planeo hacerle daño, así que su familia no me preocupa.

Lily le sonrió. Parecía una persona distinta cuando era él quien hablaba a que cuando Lorcan lo hacía. Eso lo alegró un poco.

Un elfo doméstico se acercó y le entregó un paquete a Scamander.

-Gracias Tinker, eres genial –le dijo al elfo sonriendo. Éste hizo una reverencia y se alejó-. Bueno chicos, los dejo seguir con su cita; iré a llevarle a Albus sus preciados bocadillos.

-Adiós Lorcan –se despidió Lily, Chad solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando el chico desapareció él la miró y ella bajó la vista-. Yo…

-Espera –la interrumpió, no quería que se sintiera obligada a explicarle nada. Después de todo ellos recién comenzaban a conocerse-, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero dártela igualmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que te la mereces, fuiste muy bueno conmigo esta noche y quiero darte una explicación. Quiero que lo sepas desde ahora.

-Está bien, te escucho.

Lily suspiró antes de comenzar. Chad notó que se puso muy nerviosa pero cuando iba a volver a insistir en que no le contara nada ella comenzó a hablar:

-La madre de Lorcan y mis padres son muy amigos desde que asistían a Hogwarts –Chad asintió, eso ya lo sabía-. Por esa razón es que tanto él como Lysander, que es su hermano, se criaron con todos nosotros. Es lo mismo que pasa con Frank, Mark y un par más de nuestros conocidos que son hijos de amigos de nuestros padres. Como nosotros éramos muchos primos de diferentes edades nos juntábamos a jugar y asistíamos todos. Era muy divertido porque –Lily se interrumpió- me estoy yendo por las ramas, perdón –se disculpó ruborizándose un poco-. El caso es que mi mamá, tía Hermione y Luna, la mamá de Lorcan y Lysander, siempre se juntaban al menos una vez por semana y nosotros, al ser sus hijos, íbamos junto con ellas.

»El primer recuerdo que tengo de Lorcan es de cuando tenía cinco años. La reunión había sido en mi casa y, aunque él no quiso jugar a las muñecas conmigo, en ese momento comencé a quererlo –Lily respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Chad supo que iba a llorar y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado para poder abrazarla. Ella solo enterró la cabeza en su hombro-. Perdón.

-No pasa nada –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello-. Si no quieres seguir contándome está bien, no quiero que te pongas mal.

Lily se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. Chad sintió el impulso de besarla pero se resistió ya que algo le decía que no era el momento apropiado.

-Quiero contártelo, en serio –insistió-. Ése es el primer recuerdo que tengo sobre él, después le siguen muchos otros más. La verdad es que, desde que tengo uso de razón, estoy enamorada de él; pero Lorcan es muy distraído y nunca lo supo. Y, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, él no está interesado en mí –Lily tomó aire, como si eso pudiera llenarla de fuerzas-. Éste año, cuando estaba en el Expreso, decidí que quería olvidarme de él. Así que ahora estoy en eso, pero es más complicado de lo que creí. Creo que es justo que lo sepas porque si realmente te intereso debes saberlo; si ahora que lo saber no quieres intentar nada conmigo voy a entenderlo pero…

Lily no pudo continuar ya que, esta vez, Chad no pudo controlar su impulso y la besó. Al principio ella no le correspondió, pero cuando salió de su sorpresa inicial respondió al beso con entusiasmo; cosa que lo alegró ya que por un momento creyó que la pelirroja de daría una bofetada.

-Quiero conocerte, Lily –le dijo cuando terminaron de besarse-. Me pareces una chica estupenda y quiero estar contigo. Si tú estás dispuesta a olvidar a Lorcan yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

Lily le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, sorprendiéndolo.

-Estoy dispuesta –le dijo sonriendo-. Gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por hacerme sentir bien luego de haber tenido un pésimo día.

-De nada –contestó, divertido-. Gracias a ti por dejarme colaborar en que tu día mejore. –dijo volviendo a besarla.

Está seguro de que Lily Potter vale la pena. Y está dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de estar junto a ella.

* * *

Fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, los tres Ravenclaw estaban muy ansiosos.

Rose, que desde siempre había sido muy curiosa, quería saber qué pasaba allí dentro. Sabía que iba a tener un buen final porque ambos se gustaban, pero quería saber cómo había sido todo.

Se sentó sobre el frío piso del castillo a esperar. A pesar de estar muy contenta por su primo y amiga, no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia hacia ellos; ella también quería a alguien que la quisiera. Desde pequeña su madre les contaba a ella y a sus primas cuentos muggles en los que había grandes historias de amor. Desde ésa época espera a su príncipe azul, que esté dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo por ella.

Le pareció una ironía gigante que justo cuando pensaba en su príncipe azul Scorpius apareciera en escena. Casi se ríe, pero creyó que sería un poco extraño que comenzara a reír de la nada, así que optó por tratar de serenarse y seguir pareciendo cuerda frente a sus amigos.

Llegó a su mente el recuerdo de hacia un rato atrás, cuando junto con Lysander se dirigían al lugar donde se encontraban ahora, y éste le preguntó si le gustaba Malfoy. Seguía sin entender el por qué de la pregunta de su amigo, ¿por qué a ella le gustaría Malfoy? Debía aceptar que era guapo pero ellos se llevaban mal y discutían casi todo el tiempo, era imposible que alguno sintiera algo más.

Siempre había pensado que Lorcan era el raro de los gemelos Scamander, pero con esa pregunta Lysander la estaba haciendo dudar de su salud mental y de quién había heredado más rarezas.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Rose levantó la vista y se encontró con Scorpius señalando el suelo junto a ella.

-Claro, es un pasillo libre. –respondió. Él rió y sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Viniste a sentarte o a molestarme? –Scorpius resopló- Todavía estoy enojada contigo porque hiciste que Dean se fuera y que me echaran de la biblioteca, así que no tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora, Malfoy.

-No tuve nada que ver con que tu amiguito se fuera de la biblioteca –Rose lo fulminó con la mirada-. Y te recuerdo que nos echaron a ambos porque tú comenzaste a gritar.

-Me desesperas totalmente.

Rose comenzó a levantarse del suelo pero Scorpius la tomó de la túnica y tiró de ella, haciendo que la Weasley cayera nuevamente al lugar donde había estado sentada hacia segundos. Antes de que pudiera replicar algo él se le adelantó y dijo:

-No quiero pelear, si quieres me quedo en silencio pero no hace falta que te levantes y te vayas.

-Está bien, pero nada de charlas a no ser que sea para que me expliques qué mierda le hiciste a Dean.

Scorpius iba a replicar pero guardó silencio y se dispuso a mirar al frente. Rose al principio se sintió contenta con que le hiciera caso, así que decidió tratar de hacerlo enojar para divertirse un rato y así el tiempo pasara más rápido. Primero comenzó a cantar una canción de su cantante muggle favorito, sabía que Scorpius lo detestaba; pero él ni se inmutó. Lo siguiente que hizo fue comenzar a hacer ruidos con la boca, luego se tronó los dedos y le siguieron un sinfín de cosas más que sabía molestaban al rubio pero éste había decidido ignorarla y seguía con la vista hacia el frente, observando cada tanto a Lysander y Dominique que mantenían una conversación a unos metros de donde ellos se habían sentado. Esto la irritó de sobremanera, ¿cómo Malfoy se atrevía a ignorarla? Está bien que ella le pidió que no le hablara, pero quería que al menos se enojase.

Se sintió bastante infantil al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella no era así… bueno, con Malfoy si lo era en ocasiones. Era extraño porque él la hacía comportarse como una idiota algunas veces. También le llamaba la atención su relación tan rara: por momentos se llevaban bien y congeniaban en varias cosas, lo notó cuando, el año anterior, había tenido que ayudarlo en Pociones. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo discutían por nimiedades y se ocupaban de molestarse e irritarse mutuamente. Debía aceptar que era divertido pero en realidad no lo odiaba como le hacía creer al mundo, solo estaba siguiendo una orden de su padre. El primer día de clases le dijo que no fuera muy amistosa con él y eso se pasó haciendo los últimos años. Era verdad que no acataba casi ninguna orden de sus padres, y menos las de su papá que la mayoría de las veces solo divagaba y le prohibía tener novio, no era de esos padres que ponían muchos límites.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la ruidosa llegada de Lorcan, que se tropezó con una armadura mientras doblaba hacia la Sala. Todos comenzaron a reír mientras él soltaba unas palabrotas.

-No se estarían riendo si les hubiera ocurrido a ustedes. –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –le preguntó Lysander.

-Porque cuando iba rumbo a las cocinas me saqué la Capa de Invisibilidad porque creí que no corría riesgos y me topé con una de las prefectas de Hufflepuff, esa que Rose tanto quiere y Scorpius conoce tan bien –comentó, irónico, y supo que se refería a Samantha-. Al principio me quería delatar pero termine por convencerla cuando le dije que le diría a Scorp que la invite a salir y le hablaría bien de ella –Lorcan se encogió de hombros mientras sus amigos volvían a reir-. Y luego, en las cocinas, me cruce a Lily que tenía una especie de cita con uno, parecían contentos.

Rose se sintió feliz de que su prima estuviera con algún chico. Le extraño que no le contara nada pero seguramente había sido porque los momentos en los que se veían siempre estaban rodeadas de personas.

Por otro lado le dió tristeza que Lorcan lo contase así sin más; no había rastro de tristeza o celos en su voz. Siempre había pensado que él algún día notaria lo enamorada que tenía a su prima y se daría cuenta de que también la quiere, pero quizás eso no estaba destinado a ser. Lorcan apenas notaba que Lily era una muchacha, menos iba a notar que la trae loca desde siempre. A veces las personas son tan ciegas que no se dan cuenta de que tienen a alguien que los quiere frente suyo, la raza humana es tan rara.

-¿Y quién era ese chico? –preguntó Dominique.

-Creo que es amigo de alguno de sus primos porque recuerdo haberlo visto en algún cumpleaños o reunión –Lorcan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo-. Debe ser amigo de Louis porque tenía el escudo de Gryffindor.

-Mi hermano es Hufflepuff, Lorcan.

-Como sea, supongo que es amigo de alguien porque sino, ¿por qué lo conocería?

-¿Y no te molestó verlos juntos? –preguntó Rose, quería tratar de comprobar que él realmente no había sentido nada al verlos. Lorcan frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me molestaría? ¿Porque es como mi prima? –preguntó, extrañado. Rose se sintió muy mal por Lily- Claro que no, quizás me preocupa que sufra pero Lily sabe defenderse y no dejará que ningún idiota le haga daño.

-Yo no estaría tan segura –murmuró Dominique, enfadada. Rose la miró reprobatoriamente-, es que las personas cuando se enamoran se vuelven estúpidas. –se apresuró a agregar.

-Ni que lo digas, Albus está hecho un tarado y Scorpius –Lorcan se interrumpió de repente y miró nervioso a su amigo. Si la mirada de Malfoy quemara, Lorcan estaría en llamas. Este gesto le extraño, ¿qué había dicho o iba a decir que le molestó tanto? Este Malfoy tenía muy mal genio-, Scorpius y yo ya no lo soportábamos más.

-¿Cómo estaran las cosas ahí dentro? –intervino Lysander cambiando de tema.

-Supongo que bien, debo llevarles los bocadillos –Lorcan hizo el ademan de entrar a la Sala pero Dominique, que tenía muy buenos reflejos, se apresuró a tomarlo por el cuello de la túnica y arrojarlo hacia atrás-. ¡Oye!

-Ni se te ocurra, hasta que ellos no abran no interferiremos. –declaró, para luego soltarlo. Lorcan asintió.

-Nos toca esperar. –dijo Rose en un suspiro.

* * *

Rachel estaba total y completamente feliz. Hacia apenas unas horas atrás había estado deprimida por creer que Albus no la quería, y ahora estaba ahí sentada junto a él mientras charlaban entre risas y besos.

Albus le contó todo: ella le gusta desde hace casi un año pero tenía miedo de que no sintiera lo mismo, que en el tren decidió que este año debería decírselo y que Lysander lo animó (hizo una nota mental de enviarle un regalo), que Lorcan lo convenció de que fuera esta noche (hizo otra nota mental de que aceptaría hacerle sus deberes, como él le pedía, de vez en cuando) y que habían organizado todo el plan luego de la cena, cuando ella se fue con Christopher rumbo a la Sala Común.

-¿Crees que ya podemos dejarlos entrar? Deben estar muriéndose ahí fuera. Sobretodo Rose y Dominique que aunque lo nieguen son bastante chismosas.

Rachel rió por el comentario de su novio… ¡Qué raro sonaba! Habían llegado a la conclusión de que se conocían bastante como para comenzar una relación y que eso harían, así que oficialmente lo eran. También habían acordado de que en el hipotético caso de que no funcionasen (le rogaba a Merlín que si lo hicieran) iban a tratar de mantener la amistad que los unió durante todos estos años, tanto por su bien como por el de sus amigos. Soportarlos pelear o ignorarse seguramente fuera insoportable y para eso ya tenían a Rose y a Scorpius.

-Sí, dejemos que entren. Además Lorcan tiene bocadillos.

Albus le dio un último beso y se levantó para abrirles a los demás. El primero en entrar fue Lorcan, que dejó un paquete sobre la mesita y comenzó a felicitarla y a decirle que todo había sido idea suya. Le siguieron Rose y Scorpius que entraron peleando porque él quiso ayudarla en algo y ella creyó que le decía débil y comenzaron a discutir. Y por último Dominique y Lysander entraron a la par y él cerró la puerta. Dos nuevos sofás aparecieron de la nada a los costados del que ella estaba utilizando y sus amigos se acomodaron mientras Albus volvía a su lado.

Realmente estaba feliz, no solo porque formaba pareja con el chico que le quitaba el sueño, sino también porque estaba rodeada de grandes personas, de gente que la quería y había organizado un plan para que ella pudiera estar así. Eso solo lograba multiplicar su felicidad y hacerla mantener una gran sonrisa en su rostro; no solo tenía al mejor novio del mundo, también poseía los mejores amigos.

* * *

Luego de dar mil vueltas en su cama, Hugo trató de despertar a Mark pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de su amigo fue un sonoro ronquido. Tomó algunas ranas de chocolate de su baúl y se dirigió a la Sala Común hasta que el sueño decidiera volver a él. Extrañaba sus videojuegos; lo peor de Hogwarts, después de los deberes y las épocas de exámenes, era que no podía llevárselos consigo ya que no funcionaban. Muchas veces le había sugerido a algunos profesores y hasta a la mismísima McGonagall que debían actualizarse un poco, pero todos habían rechazado elegantemente su sugerencia.

Comenzó a comerse una de sus ranas mientras bajaba; le toco el Cromo de su padre. Rió al recordar como él se los robaba de sus colecciones cuando eran pequeños. Decidió guardarle ese también, se lo mandaría con la carta semanal que les enviaba en conjunto con Rose. Debía buscar a su hermana mañana para que la hicieran.

Terminó de bajar los últimos escalones que lo dirigían a la Sala Común y escuchó una especie de sollozo. Eso lo detuvo, no quería interrumpir a nadie en sus lamentos; pero reconoció la rubia cabellera de Emma, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá. Ella era su amiga, y por mas de que no se le diera bien eso de consolar a las personas no quería dejarla sola.

-Em, ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó acercándose a ella. La chica dio un saltito del susto, quiso reírse pero creyó que no sería adecuado.

-Hugo, ¿qué haces despierto?

-Insomnio supongo, ¿y tú?

-Tuve una horrible pesadilla y no pude volver a dormirme –suspiró-. Me levanté y Lily no estaba y no pude despertar a Lizzie, así que vine aquí hasta que se me pasara.

Hugo tomó asiento junto a ella y le pasó una mano por los hombros. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y lo dejó acariciar su lacio cabello. Se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que logró consolar a Emma ya que con otras personas no se le daba bien. Quizás su amiga era fácil de consolar, o puede que él estuviera mejorando. En fin, no viene al caso.

-¿Quieres contarme qué soñaste? –le preguntó al verla más tranquila.

-Tuve otra pesadilla con el accidente –Emma era hija de muggles y, en el verano anterior, habían tenido un accidente automovilistico mientras se iban de vacaciones. Nadie había resultado gravemente herido pero sabía que a su amiga todavía la atormentaba lo ocurrido. Cuando se enteró Hugo valoró más los trasladores, además de ser más rápidos eran más seguros-. Sé que fue solo un sueño pero en el momento es tan real que siento que estoy viviéndolo nuevamente.

-Te entiendo Em, ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? –ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente- ¿Quieres una rana? A mí siempre me anima un poco de chocolate.

Emma rió y tomó la rana que su amigo le ofrecía. Estuvo a punto de escaparsele pero volvió a agarrarla nuevamente y se la comió de un bocado. Eso era lo que más le agradaba de ella, no iba por la vida haciéndose la refinada como la mayoría de las muchachas de Hogwarts, se tiraba eruptos, decía palabrotas, no se volvía loca por los muchachos, le encantaban los videojuegos y, aunque no sabía jugarlo, amaba el quidditch y se emocionaba hasta gritar y maldecir. Emma era genial.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó con la boca llena de chocolate, cosa que lo hizo reír- Estás muy pensativo, y, sin ofender, pensar no es lo tuyo.

-Estaba pensando en que eres diferente a las otras chicas y eso te hace bastante genial.

Emma se ruborizó un poco por el comentario y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Gracias Hugo, tu también lo eres.

-¿Diferente o genial?

-Ambas –Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrió un poco y se levantó-. Gracias por la compañía, volveré a la cama a ver si los sueños bonitos quieren volver a mí.

-Adiós Em, y buena suerte.

Ella le sonrió y se alejó rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Hugo se llevó una mano a la mejilla que su amiga había besado y sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué.

* * *

Luego de volver a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Lysander se fue derechito a su cuarto. Estaba cansado y verla tanto le hacía mal. Es raro estar tan cerca de una persona que sabes que nunca tendrás.

Decidió concentrase en otra cosa y rápidamente Scorpius acudió a su mente pidiéndole ayuda para conquistar a Rose. Le resultaba un gran reto tratar de ayudar a su amigo ya que veía difícil que Rose sintiera algo por él. Pero si había algo que le gustaba eran los retos. Quería idear algún tipo de estrategia, pero nada se le ocurría.

¿Qué haría que Rose se fijara en Scorpius? Puede que los celos fueran una buena opción, el año anterior Scorpius había salido un par de veces con una chica que Rose detesta y ella estaba bastante enojada. Nunca nadie supo bien por qué le molestaba, pero tampoco era seguro que eso funcionara ya que al no soportar a esa Hufflepuff quizás su enojo venía por eso.

No iba a borrar los celos de su lista mental todavía, pero Scorpius también podía intentar cambiar esa relación tan extraña que tenían. Podían comenzar siendo amigos y luego, cuando ya se cayeran bien y tuvieran una buena relación, él podía intentar algo más con ella. Quizás no fuera lo más sensato porque salir del lugar de amigos podía resultar bastante difícil (que se lo dijeran a él…) pero era una buena opción.

Cuando ya tenía esas dos ideas una tercera irrumpió en su mareada cabeza, aunque le pareció la mejor: necesitaban aliados. Si Frank aceptara ayudarlos podrían cambiar las rondas de prefectos y así ellos dos podrían patrullar juntos; a James y Fred se le ocurrían ideas geniales; Hugo conocía a Rose desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, por algo era su hermano; Dominique y Rachel eran sus mejores amigas y podían persuadirla, junto con Roxanne, Lily y Lucy ya que tenían una excelente relación. Sí, esa era la solución, debían trabajar en equipo. No estaba seguro de si todos iban a aceptar ayudar a Scorpius en esto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él iba a querer que todos se enterasen de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, pero le parecía la mejor opción. Entre todos lograrían que Rose quisiera a Scorpius. O, como diría Albus, lograrían que Rose se dé cuenta que quiere a Scorpius.

Mañana a primera hora hablaría con él para ver si aceptaba, sino volvería a tratar de que se le ocurriese algo. No, mejor dejaría que a ellos tres se les ocurriese algo, si rechazaban sus ideas pues que pensasen una mejor.

Por el momento decidió rendirse ante el sueño que venía persiguiéndolo desde que se recostó, total ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Mañana sería el día, mañana empezaría el plan para conquistar a Rose.

* * *

_**Notas de autora**__**: les gustó? Esperaban una mejor escena entre Albus y Rachel? Debo confesar que soy pésima para las escenas románticas ya que mi vida amorosa deja bastante que desear… yo tengo un Lorcan! Así distraído y un poco idiota. Aunque siempre digo que tengo un Voldemort por eso del Innombrable :P Igual creo que ya me olvidé de él... Bueno, mi vida privada no creo que sea de su interés así que vuelvo a lo que iba a decir ajaj traté de hacer esa parte un poco cómica, espero haberlo logrado! Y de ahí sale el título, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.**_

_**Me sorprendió que nadie dijera nada sobre que Albus había mandado a Lorcan a las cocinas y Lily y Chad iban al mismo lugar. Quizás no se dieron cuenta, o no les importó jaja pero acá hubo un encuentro y Lily le contó todo y él lo aceptó. Que tierno jajaj también tuve algún que otro Chad :P**_

_**Pido perdón porque creo que a algunas les comenté que iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero me enganché tanto con "Los Juegos del Hambre" que hasta que no terminé los tres libros no pude ponerme a escribir. Creo que no me pasaba algo así con un libro desde Harry Potter, aunque bueno, todo el mundo de Harry es irremplazable en mi vida jaja pero estos libros están geniales, los amé!**_

_**En fin, siempre desvarío muchísimo en las notas estas. Es que soy así en la vida en general! Prometo tratar de ser breve la próxima vez, que seguro sea pronto. Aunque voy a dejar de prometer cosas, solo diré que pronto y lo dejo ahí ajajja**_

_**Espero que tengan una buena semana, que anden todas muy bien y que sean feliceees :) un abrazo grande y gracias por leer!**_


	7. Comienzo

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Gracias a MrsLGrint, Roxy Everdeen, samfj, Petite24, Altea Kaur, gina lara, Diana Dilean y Annie Thompson por los reviews del capítulo pasado! Espero que éste también lo disfruten, esta vez el título me costó mucho menos jajaj**_

* * *

**Comienzo**

-¡¿Qué? Lysander estás loco, no podemos hacer eso. –le espetó.

El gemelo de Lorcan los había ido a buscar luego del desayuno con la excusa de que tenía buenas noticias. Los había conducido rumbo a los jardines "_porque es un lugar más privado_", dijo. No coincidió en eso con su amigo ya que, al ser domingo y no tener demasiados deberes todavía, la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían allí para disfrutar de los últimos días medianamente cálidos que quedaban.

Después de obligarlos a los tres a sentarse bajo el árbol que siempre ocupaban a la orilla del lago, sacó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir mientras hablaba. Les contó que se le había ocurrido que todo esto (Scorpius quiso pensar que se refería a la cooperación de sus amigos para que lo ayudaran a estar con Rose) necesitaba un nombre, y que le había parecido simpático que se llamara "Conquistando a Rose". En realidad a él no le interesaba mucho lo del nombre así que solo asintió y le dio el pie para que siguiera, pero Lorcan se entusiasmó tanto con el tema de llamarlo de alguna forma que, después de estar de acuerdo y alabar a su hermano, había comenzado a tratar de inventar un código secreto (o algo así había dicho). Todas sus divagaciones fueron cortadas por un exasperado Albus que quería ir a encontrarse con su novia.

Lysander volvió a tomar la palabra para contarles que ayer por la noche se le habían ocurrido tres grandes ideas. La primera era darle celos a Rose ya que, el año anterior, ella se había enojado cuando él estuvo con Samantha. Alegó que, aunque no sabían la procedencia de su enojo, que él saliera con otras chicas podía ser una opción. Para cerrar la idea Albus comentó que Rose había comenzado a salir con ese Ravenclaw después del episodio. Le pareció que era una buena idea, al menos para empezar.

La segunda idea era que tratara de mejorar la relación que tenían. Podía intentar llevarse bien con ella, luego ser amigos y a partir de eso comenzar a enamorarla con el tiempo. Le advirtió que quizás salir del lugar de amigos podría ser complicado, pero Albus comentó que él y Rachel habían sido amigos durante cinco años y que ahora eran una reciente pareja. Lysander solo le respondió que algunas personas tenían más suerte que otras. No entendió a quién se refería con ese comentario pero no le hizo mucho caso ya que quedaba una idea que, según su amigo, la había dejado para el final porque le resultaba la mejor opción.

La tercera y última, que era también la que lo había llevado al comentario del principio, era ni más ni menos que le ventilara su más preciado secreto a todos los familiares y amigos de Rose. Lysander estaba totalmente loco si creía que él le iba a contar a todos que estaba enamorado de Rose.

-Entonces piensen ustedes porque eso es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Espera, no está mal la idea de Lysander –comentó Albus-. Quizás no a todos, pero sí a Rachel porque no quiero tener secretos con mi novia.

-Oh Albus no seas idiota, Rachel no tiene por qué enterarse de esto. –Scorpius dijo, enojado.

-A mí me parece bien –comenzó Lorcan-, necesitamos de alguna chica en esto porque nosotros somos un desastre en cuestiones amorosas. También…

-Habla por ti –lo interrumpió Albus-, yo soy un gran novio.

Scorpius bufó exasperado, pero cuando le iba a replicar algo a su amigo, Lorcan dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando:

-Tú cállate que no hace ni un día que estás con Rach.

-Déjense de boberías –se apresuró a decir antes de que Albus le contestara-, no estamos aquí para discutir si Albus es o no buen novio, y no puedes jactarte de nada porque es tu primera relación seria y comenzó hace apenas unas horas –su amigo se cruzó de brazos y dijo que no iba a opinar nada más ya que ellos no lo tenían en cuenta-. Voy a hacer como que esto no pasó y a retomar la parte importante.

-Creo que no debería importarte quien sepa y quien no, deberías concentrarte en conquistarla, los medios para llegar a eso no importan tanto si al final todos se enterarán. –dijo Lysander.

-¿Qué haces tú en Ravenclaw? Deberías ser Slytherin. –le dijo Lorcan a su hermano, contento.

-Hasta eres más Slytherin que él. –comentó Albus señalando a Lorcan, que le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

-¿Pueden dejar de decir idioteces? –les preguntó Scorpius ya harto de que sus amigos siempre desviaran la conversación a temas irrelevantes.

-Esperen, se me ocurrió algo que podría resultar. –Lorcan dijo.

-Si vas a decir alguna tontería mejor ahórratela. –le advirtió Scorpius.

-No, es en serio. Y no es nada ofensivo hacia ti –se apresuró a decirle a Albus-. Lo que podrías hacer es primero intentar ser su amigo y recién ahí tratar de darle celos con Samantha u otras chicas, hay varias que quieren salir contigo. Si son amigos puedes contarle todas tus andanzas, y que estás enamorado de una chica que sabes que no te quiere y por eso sales con tantas. Hacerte la víctima y esas cosas –todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a Lorcan. Scorpius por su parte no podía creer que su amigo al fin tuviera una buena idea-. ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Está muy mal? Yo solo lo proponía, sabía que la iban a rechazar de todas formas así que no me molesta, en serio.

-No es eso, nos sorprendimos porque es una muy buena idea. –lo animó su gemelo.

-¡Es una gran idea! –exclamó Scorpius, abrazando a su amigo por los hombros. Éste sonrió- Y eso es lo que haré.

-A mí también me parece genial, Lor –le dijo Albus y Lorcan sonrió aún más-. Yo creo que puede funcionar, pero ¿y si no puedes hacerte su amigo que harás? Porque Rose no creo que tenga mucha predisposición a comenzar una amistad contigo.

-Ahí pueden intervenir Rachel y Dominique –comenzó Lysander-. No hace falta contarles nada sobre tus sentimientos pero podemos comentarles nosotros tres, como cosa nuestra, que estamos hartos de que ustedes dos peleen y que hablamos contigo y estás dispuesto a llevarte mejor solo si Rose también lo hace. Ahí ellas hablarían con Rosie y la terminarían convenciendo. También puedes pedirle nuevamente clases de Pociones, ella no se negará porque le gusta enseñar. Y si todo esto no funciona podemos buscar más aliados, no me mires así porque sigue pareciéndome la mejor opción.

Scorpius dejó de mirar mal a Lysander y sonrió. En realidad ahora que lo pensaba no le parecía tan mala idea pero no estaba seguro de que todos estuvieran dispuestos a guardarle el secreto y ayudarlo, después de todo eran familiares y amigos de Rose y él, a pesar de que mantenía una buena relación con todos, no era más que el amigo de Albus y los Scamander.

-Bueno, pensaré lo de los aliados pero podríamos cambiar las rondas de Prefectos.

-Yo hablo con Frank, le diré que quiero hacer las rondas con ¿Danielle se llama la Prefecta de su casa? –preguntó Lysander. Scorpius asintió- Bueno, le diré que quiero hacer las rondas con ella y que si no puede ponerte a ti con Rose porque estamos tratando de que se lleven mejor.

-Y dile que cambie también a los Prefectos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor así no se hace tan obvio. –opinó Lorcan.

-¡Por Merlín, Lorcan, estás hecho todo un cerebrito hoy! –exclamó Albus y todos rieron- Dile que intercambie los de los otros años también así se disimula más.

-¿Pero Frank te hará todos estos favores? –preguntó Scorpius extrañado. Creía que ya estaban abusando de la bondad del Gryffindor.

-Claro que sí, Frank siempre fue como de la familia porque nuestros padres son muy amigos. –dijo Lysander.

-Haría cualquier cosa por nosotros, además es buen muchacho ¿todavía no lo conoces? –continuó Lorcan.

-Hoy hay almuerzo familiar, puedes aprovechar para decírselo. –intervino Albus. Lysander asintió.

Scorpius no podía parar de sonreír, al fin todo esto comenzaba a tomar forma. Lo que al principio le parecía una locura estaba empezando y eso lo animaba porque si ellos tres estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo era porque en el fondo creían que realmente había alguna posibilidad de que él estuviera con Rose; o estaban muy aburridos, pero prefería pensar que era lo primero.

-Chicos –sus tres amigos cortaron su parloteo para mirarlo-, gracias.

-No te pongas cursi, Malfoy. –dijo Albus en broma.

-Sigo pensando que si seguimos así al final del curso seremos todos unas nenitas. –opinó Lorcan y todos rieron.

* * *

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Ted a su esposa. Le parecía extraño que Victoire, en vez de estar preparándose para ir a almorzar a casa de sus abuelos, estuviera escribiendo una carta.

-Les estoy escribiendo una carta a mis hermanos contándoles que serán tíos. –respondió.

-¿No sería mejor contárselos personalmente como haremos hoy con el resto de la familia?

-Falta mucho para que pueda verlos así que se los contaré por carta. Si tenemos suerte les llegará a la hora del almuerzo y así se enterarán todos los primos juntos.

-Oh, Lily me matará por no escribirle a ella.

Victoire arrugó la carta que estaba escribiendo y comenzó una nueva. Teddy rió al ver que había al menos cinco pergaminos más arrugados sobre la mesa. Seguramente todos se pondrían muy contentos al enterarse que habría un nuevo miembro en la familia. Podía dar por sentado que ninguno se desmayaría como había hecho él, aunque podía alegar a su favor que, cuando salió del impacto de la noticia, estaba muy feliz. Tanto que corrió a una tienda muggle a comprar ropa de bebé. Y flores para su esposa así no se ponía celosa, además que de alguna forma tenía que remediar el hecho de que había perdido la consciencia al enterarse.

-Listo, fíjate si así está bien. –Victoire le tendió el pergamino y Ted comenzó a leer:

_Chicos__: _

_ Esperamos que todavía se sigan juntando a la hora de almorzar los domingos porque tenemos una importante noticia que darles y queremos que estén todos juntos: ¡seremos padres! Y por ende, ¡ustedes serán tíos! _

_ Decidimos que hoy se lo contaríamos al resto de la familia ya que la única que lo sabe es Molly (¿Vieron que se casará? ¡Qué lindo! Ya están con los preparativos, seguramente sea en Navidad pero si no lo sabían por favor no digan que les conté) bueno, y queríamos que todos ustedes se enterasen el mismo día. Sería más lindo decírselos personalmente pero no nos aguantaríamos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad así que esperamos que no les moleste que les demos una noticia tan importante por carta. _

_ Nosotros estamos muy contentos. Teddy se desmayó al enterarse pero, en cuanto se recuperó, se alegró muchísimo; ojalá que a ustedes también les alegre. _

_ Esperamos que estén todos bien, estudien y no hagan muchas travesuras. Los queremos mucho, _

_ Teddy y Vic (y su sobrinito o sobrinita)_

-Está bastante bien, ¿pero hacía falta que les cuentes lo de Molly? Quizás ella quería contárselos por sí misma. –dijo mientras le pasaba nuevamente la carta.

-No creo que le moleste, además Lucy seguramente ya sabe que será para esas fechas y las chicas deben pensar en qué se pondrán. Y, hablando de eso, ¿no deberías cambiarte tú también? Llegaremos tarde. –le dijo un tanto enojada mientras le ataba la carta a su lechuza y ésta se alejaba volando.

-Yo ya estoy listo. –respondió. No sabía si debía tomarse como un insulto el comentario de su esposa o reírse. Optó por reírse.

-Claro, si. Lo que me gustó de ti no fue tu sentido de la moda después de todo –dijo sonriendo, él volvió a reír-. Iré a cambiarme, ¿le avisaste a tu abuela?

-No lo creí necesario porque siempre va, pero si quieres puedo llamarla.

-Llámala, no sea cosa que luego se enoje con nosotros porque no le contamos.

Dicho esto se fue rumbo al cuarto a cambiarse, alegando que debía comprar más ropa porque estaba empezando a engordar. Teddy frunció el ceño y observó a su esposa, él no era muy observador pero Victoire no había engordado absolutamente nada. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y fue hacia la chimenea a llamar a su abuela, siempre asistía a las reuniones Weasley porque era prácticamente una más de la familia y se había hecho muy amiga de Molly. Pero si por alguna casualidad no iba hoy al almuerzo y ellos contaban lo del embarazo sin ella presente se iba a enfadar. Y mucho.

* * *

-Ayer me desperté a la madrugada y ustedes no estaban aquí, ¿dónde se había metido? –preguntó Elizabeth a sus amigas, cruzada de brazos.

Lily quería contarles primero a sus primas sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior porque creía que merecían saberlo antes, pero Lizzie y Emma eran sus mejores amigas y se los contaría después de todo; así que al ver que Emma solo enrojecía un poco se alzó de hombros y respondió:

-Tuve una especie de cita con Chad.

-¿Chad el de quinto? ¿El compañero de Roxy? –preguntó Lizzie sorprendida. Lily asintió, sonriendo- ¡Por Morgana, Lily Potter! Suelta todo ya.

Les contó a sus amigas todo lo que había pasado: que se lo encontró en la Sala Común, él la invitó a las cocinas, el desafortunado encuentro con Lorcan, los besos, las dulces palabras de Chad, absolutamente todo.

-Y bueno, eso fue lo que hice esta madrugada.

-¡Me alegro tanto! –exclamó Emma, abrazándola- Lorcan me cae bien y todo, pero creo que no debes esperarlo más. Y Chad parece un buen muchacho.

-¿Albus está saliendo con Rachel? Que mal, ya no seremos cuñadas. –dijo Lizzie y las tres rieron.

-Supongo que no, igual era bastante obvio ya que él y Rachel se gustaban. Creo que los únicos que no lo habían notado eran ellos dos –contestó Lily-. ¿Quién sigue en tu lista? –le preguntó. Lizzie había confeccionado el año anterior una lista en donde, según su criterio, estaban los chicos "_más sexys de todo Hogwarts_", había dicho. Lily coincidía solo un par de veces con su amiga ya que la mitad de la lista eran familiares suyos, incluidos sus propios hermanos.

-Sigue Scorpius Malfoy, pero ése ya lo doy por perdido. –respondió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es gay? –le preguntó. Ella no creía que fuera así, pero su amiga se daba cuenta al instante cuando un muchacho era homosexual.

-Oh no, nada de eso, está enamorado de tu prima, se les nota totalmente. –contestó su amiga. No supo bien a qué prima se refería hasta que una vocecita muy parecida a la de Lucy se coló en sus pensamientos gritando que Scorpius estaba enamorado de Rose.

-No me digas que tú también crees que está enamorado de Rosie –dijo Lily divertida-. Lucy también lo cree pero para mí es imposible, ¿es que no ven ustedes que se pelean todo el tiempo?

-Mi querida Lily, detrás de todas esas peleas se esconden un montón de sentimientos –respondió-. Y es muy obvio, si hasta yo me di cuenta y solo comparto con ellos muy pocos momentos.

Su amiga tenía razón, muy pocas veces estaba con Rose y Scorpius juntos. Pero Lizzie era muy observadora… daba igual, ella seguiría pensando que ellos no se soportaban, le resultaba extraño pensar que alguno (o los dos) podían sentir algo más. Aunque iba a estar más alerta de ahora en más por si, por alguna de esas casualidades, Lucy y Elizabeth estaban en lo cierto.

-¿Y tú dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó Lizzie a Emma.

-Tuve otra pesadilla, traté de despertarte pero no puede así que bajé a la Sala Común a tratar de serenarme un poco y me encontré con Hugo.

-Ay perdóname, soy una pésima amiga –dijo Lizzie, apenada-. La próxima tírame un vaso de agua en la cara si es necesario.

-No hay problema, Hugo me resultó de ayuda –Lily frunció el ceño, su primo no podía consolar a nadie. Todavía recuerda cuando la encontró llorando (por Lorcan, claro) y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para calmarla fue querer regalarle su colección de botones; aunque eso sirvió para hacerla reír, Hugo no era muy bueno con eso de manejar sentimientos-. Y pasó algo extrañó –Emma hizo un pausa y enrojeció-. En realidad me pasó algo extraño.

-¿Qué? Em, no me digas que… -su amiga asintió, adivinando lo que Lily iba a decirle- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿En serio? ¿Hugo?

-Es que fue bastante lindo conmigo, y me dijo que era genial porque era diferente a las otras chicas y no sé. Sé que te da asco porque es tu primo y eso, pero no es mi primo y la verdad que me confundió. Puede que sea algo pasajero así que les pido discreción.

-Seremos unas tumbas. –le prometió a su amiga.

Si se lo ponía a meditar, que Emma y Hugo estuvieran juntos no era tan malo. Veía muy difícil que su primo mirara a alguna chica porque era bastante infantil casi siempre pero, aunque fuera una tumba, podía tratar de ayudarlos. Con ayuda de Lizzie. Y sin que ellos dos supieran nada.

* * *

Rose se dirigía, junto con Dominique, al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo familiar que hacían todos los domingos. Su prima estaba bastante inquieta porque, justo cuando salían de su Sala Común, había llegado una carta de Victoire y Ted; Dominique quería abrirla pero en el dorso decía muy claramente que debían leerla todos juntos así que le prohibió abrirla hasta que no estuvieran todos.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los leones, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de sus primos. Solo faltaban su hermano, Louis y Lucy. Dominique se sentó y quiso abrir la carta, pero Rose la frenó justo a tiempo.

-Espera a que estemos todos. –volvió a repetirle mientras Lucy se sentaba frente a ellas. Dominique resopló.

-¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó Fred mientras se servía carne.

-Una carta de Vic y Teddy, pero dice que debemos leerla todos juntos y Dominique está impaciente –respondió Rose. Louis llegó y se unió al almuerzo-. Aquí ya está tu hermano, solo falta el mío y podrás abrirla.

-Está en la puerta atándose los cordones, dijo que termina y viene. –comentó Louis mientras Hugo aparecía en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-¿No podía atárselos aquí en la mesa? –preguntó Dominique impaciente.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó su hermano al llegar a la mesa.

-Hugo, ¿por qué siempre llegas tarde? Dominique tiene algo que leernos a todos. –lo regañó Lily. Hugo entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-Al menos llego tarde a un almuerzo y no ando desapareciendo por la madrugada como otras.

-Lily no estaba desaparecida, solo estaba en las cocinas con un chico. –intervino Lorcan, tratando de defenderla.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que con un chico? –exclamó un enojado James, levantándose de su asiento.

-Tú cállate que siempre sales con chicas así que déjala en paz. –le dijo Roxanne a su primo, también parándose.

-Roxanne no te metas en asuntos de hermanos. –saltó Fred, imitando a su hermana y primo. Rose quería reír, estaban dándole un gran espectáculo a todos los alumnos.

-No le digas a mi prima lo que tiene que hacer. –dijo una enojada Lucy, que también se paró de su silla para no ser menos.

-Siéntense y dejen esto para más tarde que todos nos están observando. –intervino Louis. Rose al fin rió al darse cuenta de que su primo también había gritado y se había levantando.

-Oh, por Merlín –le oyó susurrar a Dominique. Rose la miró y vio que tenía la carta, abierta, en su mano; pero cuando la iba a regañar su prima se paró también y observó la escena a su alrededor. Luego de fruncir el ceño volvió a su expresión normal y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. Vic está embarazada, ¡seremos tíos!

La sonrisa de Dominique también se le contagió a ella y al resto de sus primos y amigos. Pronto todos dejaron la pelea de lado y empezaron a comentar lo contentos que estaban, pasándose la carta unos a otros. Rose estaba completamente feliz, era genial que pronto tendrían un nuevo miembro en la familia para mimarlo y cuidarlo. La noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no por eso dejaba de alegrarla tanto.

-Un momento, ¿yo también puedo ser tío de ese bebé? –preguntó Lorcan y todos rieron.

-Sí, puedes serlo –respondió Dominique-, pero acuérdate de esto de que quieres ser su tío cuando haya que cambiarle el pañal.

-No, yo solo quiero ser su tío para malcriarlo porque hasta que Lysander me haga tío falta mucho.

-Albus te hará tío. –dijo Scorpius.

-Para eso faltan años, no te hagas muchas ilusiones todavía. –intervino Rachel.

-¿Piensas en que tendremos hijos? –preguntó Albus a su novia con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¿Por qué ustedes tendrían hijos juntos? –Hugo preguntó, extrañado.

-Están saliendo desde ayer por la noche –respondió Lily-. Eres la mejor cuñada que podría desear. –le dijo a Rachel y ésta le sonrió.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Albus.

-Porque Lorcan me lo contó.

-Es que daba lo mismo, ya no sería un secreto hoy. –se excusó antes de que su amigo interfiriera.

-¿Otra pelirroja en la familia? –preguntó James- No es contigo Rach, me caes bien pero ya hay bastantes.

-Tú sigue así y pronto habrá otra. –Fred dijo, alzando una ceja.

-¿Quién de ustedes está embarazada? –preguntó un furioso James. Rose creía haber entendido a qué se refería su primo, aunque le parecía extraño pensarlo- Dominique, ¿tú estás embarazada?

-Dominique no está embarazada. –intervino Lysander.

-¿Rose? –preguntó James, impaciente.

-Rose tampoco. –respondió Malfoy por ella. Lo miró y él se alzó de hombros, pero cuando iba a replicarle que aunque era verdad que no lo estaba no tenía por qué meterse, Fred dijo:

-Lo decía por Jessica.

Rose corroboró que había entendido bien mientras que una nueva discusión comenzó a su alrededor. Las acusaciones iban de uno a otro y parecía cosa de no acabar. Ella se dedicó a comer y escuchar. Algunos comentarios le parecían graciosos, otros asquerosos para la hora de la comida, otros le llamaban la atención.

Pudo darse cuenta de que Fred cree que a James le gusta Jessica (cosa que le parece imposible porque ellos se llevan mal desde que se conocen); que a Lily le gustaría que esto sea así; que James puede ser muy ordinario cuando de responder por qué no le gusta la chica se trata; que Lucy se enoja cuando alguien le habla mal a Roxanne o a Lily; que Dominique puede ser más ordinaria que James cuando le responde sus, también ordinarias, palabras hacia Lucy; que Frank opina que tanto maltrato y "odio" (entre comillas, como él lo hizo, y ella supone que es porque no es un odio verdadero) entre dos personas esconde algo más; que Lorcan coincide y, extrañamente, Scorpius también; que Louis es mucho más delicado para hablar que su hermana; que su propio hermano es un troll para sacar conclusiones pero Lysander lo ayuda diciendo lo mismo con palabras más inteligentes haciendo que todos entiendan; y que ama a su familia porque son ruidosos, raros y metidos.

-Bienvenida. –le dijo a Rachel, y ésta se rió.

* * *

Luego del (ruidoso) almuerzo, Lysander le dio órdenes a Albus y Lorcan de que hablaran con Rachel y Dominique el tema de Scorpius y se dirigió hacia Frank para hacer su parte del plan.

El Gryffindor lo siguió por el Gran Comedor hasta los jardines y, una vez que estuvieron solos, se dispuso a hablar:

-Necesito que me hagas un gran favor pero no puedes hablarlo con nadie, ni contigo mismo –Frank rió y le preguntó cuál era ese favor-. ¿Viste que nosotros hacemos las rondas con los de nuestra misma casa? Bueno, hay una chica –hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por el cabello para que su amigo creyera que estaba nervioso-, ella también es Prefecta y quería pedirte si… si tú… podrías cambiar las rondas para que yo pudiera hacerlas con ella.

Frank sonrió y Lysander supo que su actuación había sido perfecta. Eso le preocupó, realmente estaba pareciendo un Slytherin.

-Claro, ¿y quién es esa chica?

-Chanelle.

-¿Chanelle?

-Sí, la Prefecta de Slytherin –Frank frunció el ceño, pero no le dio importancia y sacó unos pergaminos de adentro de su túnica. Luego de organizar el plan decidió que, para ahorrarle trabajo a Frank, le organizaría las parejas de Prefectos. Por suerte, entre los cuatro (en realidad tres porque Lorcan se confundía hasta el nombre de los Prefectos de su casa), se acordaron de todos y pudieron ponerlos-. Toma, aquí organicé a todos los Prefectos. Intercambié los de todos los años para que no sea tan obvio; Gryffindor patrulla con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con Slytherin, ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto, gracias –dijo mientras observaba el pergamino-. Solo para acordarme, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba la chica que te gusta?

-Chanelle, la Prefecta de Slytherin. –repitió cansinamente.

-¿Y te parece poner a Scorpius y Rose juntos? –preguntó. Lysander ya se esperaba esa pregunta así que respondió:

-Estamos tratando de que se lleven mejor, pasar tiempo juntos no les hará mal.

-Genial, espero que funcione. Lo único malo es que debo pedirle permiso a McGonagall, pero le diré que se me ocurrió para que haya más unión entre las casas y para que las rondas sean más imparciales –Frank lo miró con una sonrisa de lado-. Disculpa que sea tan repetitivo, ¿pero cómo se llamaba la muchacha?

-Chanelle. –respondió, rodando los ojos.

-Creo que antes de que una chica te guste deberías aprender bien el nombre, la Prefecta de Slytherin se llama Danielle –Lysander abrió los ojos como platos, su amigo tenía razón. Tanto había planeado y memorizado para olvidarse un estúpido nombre-. No voy a preguntarte nada y guardaré el secreto, pero si es lo que pienso va a ser complicado.

-Lo sé, es una locura –dijo, todavía sintiéndose muy idiota-. Perdóname por mentirte.

-No hay problema –Frank le sonrió-. Iré a hablar con McGonagall.

-Está bien, gracias por todo.

-De nada –Frank comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo nuevamente, pero frenó y se volvió hacia él-. Deséale suerte de mi parte y si me necesitan, ya saben.

Lysander asintió y Frank retomó su camino. Debía contarle a Scorpius que por su idiotez su secreto había quedado al descubierto, a salvo, pero al descubierto. No entendía por qué había cometido ese error, ¿se estaría contagiando de su gemelo? Oh por Merlín, esa era una pregunta del tipo de Lorcan, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

-¿Y crees que aceptará?

Dominique miró a su amiga y se encogió de hombros. La idea de Lorcan y Albus no era tan descabellada, las dos habían coincidido con ellos en que la relación de Scorpius y Rose debía mejorar porque ninguno soportaba sus peleas. Él había aceptado el trato pero su prima debía aceptarlo también para que se hiciera efectivo, y veía un poco complicado que ella quisiera.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y por ella ingresó Rose que venía con una carta en la mano.

-Hugo sale con cada cosa –dijo, divertida-. Estábamos escribiéndole la carta a nuestros padres y comenzó a preguntarme qué se sentía cuando alguien te gustaba –Rose negó con la cabeza-. Hasta me da ternura.

-¿Y no te dijo quién le gustaba? –preguntó. Era un poco de chismosa querer saber quién le gustaba a su primo, pero sabía que sus amigas no la juzgaban y entre ellas sí podían serlo. Rose negó con la cabeza.

-No, según él es a Mark a quien le pasa, pero yo no me trago ese cuento; lo conozco muy bien.

-Oye, Rosie, debemos hablar contigo –le dijo Rachel. Rose la miró sorprendida por su seriedad y tomó asiento en su cama-. Estuvimos hablando con Al y Lorcan y tenemos una propuesta para ti.

-Y debes aceptarla si quieres que te sigamos queriendo. –le advirtió Dominique y las tres rieron.

Luego de las risas, vino la peor parte. A Dominique le tocó contarle toda la conversación y Rachel se encargó de decirle que todos estaban de acuerdo, incluido Scorpius. Rose al principio se enojó y dijo que no le interesaba llevarse mejor con Malfoy y un millón de cosas más. Pero, después de varias súplicas por parte de sus amigas y varias arrugadas de nariz por parte de ella, terminó aceptando tratar de ser cordial siempre y cuando él no la provocara.

-No lo hará, si lo hace yo le pegaré un puñetazo. –dijo Dominique.

-Te tomo la palabra –le contestó Rose divertida-. Y ahora iré a enviar la carta a mis padres y luego me encontraré con Dean, ¿ustedes qué harán?

-¿Cómo que con Dean? –le preguntó Rachel confundida.

-Me lo crucé cuando venía para acá y me pidió perdón por irse de la biblioteca, no sabe bien qué le pasó; y me dijo que si quería y no tenía nada para hacer que podíamos dar una vuelta por los jardines. –respondió, sonriendo.

-¡Qué bueno, Rose! ¿Pero qué le habrá pasado ayer? –le preguntó Rachel.

-Para mí que fue el idiota de Malfoy que le hizo algo, pero él me lo niega.

-¿Por qué Scorpius le haría algo? –le preguntó Dominique- No tiene sentido.

Rose se encogió de hombros para luego despedirse de ellas e irse. Rachel le preguntó si le molestaba que ella se fuera a pasar un rato con Albus. Dominique le dijo que no había problema, estaba tan feliz por ellos dos que no le importaba quedarse un rato sola, aunque también podría buscar a alguno de sus primos o amigos; pero un rato de soledad no le vendría nada mal.

Una vez que Rachel se fue sacó un pergamino y una pluma: tácticas de quiddictch la esperaban. El martes serían las pruebas y pronto tendría a su equipo ganador.

* * *

Rose había tenido un día genial. Primero el almuerzo familiar había sido bastante divertido, en su familia estaban un poco locos todos. También la noticia del embarazo de Victoire la había alegrado muchísimo, un nuevo miembro en la familia, sumado a que habría un casamiento pronto, no hacía más que ponerla feliz.

Luego había tenido esa interesante charla con su hermano. A pesar de que él no le había querido decir directamente que era quien quería saber que se sentía cuando alguien te gustaba, se había dado cuenta de que Hugo no era más ese chiquillo que le temía a las arañas. Quizás sí seguía temiéndoles a las arañas, pero estaba creciendo y ya comenzaba a sentir su primer amor o algo por el estilo. Y, por suerte, seguía pidiéndole ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Ya sea para matar una araña o para saber qué se siente cuando comienza a gustarte alguien.

Después de eso sus amigas le habían pedido algo que, aunque no era lo que más prefería hacer, sabía que en el fondo quizás era lo mejor. Hoy, gracias a una de las discusiones en el almuerzo, había notado que puede ser bastante incómodo que dos personas que frecuentan seguido se peleen por todo. Y a pesar de que Malfoy no le caía bien del todo podía intentar ser al menos cordial, por el resto de sus amigos.

Más tarde se había encontrado con Dean y habían ido a pasear por los jardines. Quizás no fuera la mejor cita del mundo, pero dentro de Hogwarts era lo máximo que podían hacer. Gracias a eso pudieron conocerse mejor y darse cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común. Y pudo notar, además, que el chico era incluso más simpático de lo que creía. Puede que estuviera comenzando a gustarle Dean, pero no estaba muy segura de eso todavía. Él también la había invitado a Hogsmeade dentro de unas semanas, cuando tuvieran la primera visita al pueblo, y ella había aceptado.

Hasta estuvo a punto de besarlo; pero su cita, o lo que sea que estuvieran teniendo, se había interrumpido justo en la mejor parte con la llegada de Lorcan. A pesar de las indirectas bien directas que le dirigía al chico y las súplicas silenciosas a Merlín, Morgana, Cirse y a un sinfín más, su amigo se había quedado junto con ellos hablando de unas criaturas del agua que ambos desconocían (y que Rose cree que se las inventó el mismísimo Lorcan), plantas, el calamar gigante y cualquier cosa que viniera a su mente. Luego de compartir media hora con él, Dean se había retirado alegando que debía hacer unos deberes para mañana y Rose creía que odiaba a Lorcan. Después de un par de bromas, y que se les unieron los demás, terminaron pasando un buen rato.

Mientras cenaban, Frank se había acercado a su mesa para comentarles, a ella y a Lysander, que cuando terminaran esperaran en el vestíbulo porque habría una reunión de Prefectos. Cuando terminaron salieron hacia allí y, una vez que estuvieron todos, les comunicó que habría unos pequeños cambios en las rondas: por algo de la unión entre las casas y la imparcialidad a la hora de patrullar, McGonagall propuso que de ahora en más Gryffindor haría las rondas con Hufflepuff y Slytherin con Ravenclaw, manteniendo los cursos. Traducido mejor: de ahora en más, las rondas las haría con Scorpius Malfoy.

-Me niego rotundamente, Frank. –le dijo, devolviéndole el papel que decía que partes del castillo debía patrullar esa semana.

-Nadie puede negarse, Rose –contestó-. Así que a partir de mañana tendrán nuevos compañeros, ahora pueden retirarse y aprovechar para despedirse de sus, hasta hoy, compañeros de ronda. –bromeó, todos rieron menos Rose.

-Entonces renuncio a ser Prefecta.

-Déjate de boberías, Weasley. –le espetó Samantha, la Hufflepuff que tanto detestaba.

-Tú cállate porque nadie te hablo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Weasley –intervino la Prefecta de Gryffindor de su año-, a mi me gusta hacer las rondas con Oliver.

-Qué lástima, las cosas cambian –dijo Roxanne. Claro, ella la tenía fácil porque haría sus rondas con Louis y a Oliver, que era el chico que le gustaba, le había tocado con la idiota de Hufflepuff que era tan sexy como un escreguto; no como la de Gryffindor que había estado de acuerdo con ella que sí era bonita-. Rosie, acepta esto y listo.

-¿Iremos cambiando cada cuanto? –preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero por el momento quedamos así y no hay más cambios. Buenas noches a todos.

Dicho esto Frank se alejó, dejándola enojada y con la palabra en la boca. Malfoy la miró y se alzó de hombros, para luego alejarse con la Prefecta de Slytherin; la suertuda Prefecta de Slytherin que de ahora en más haría las rondas con Lysander, el simpático y nada peleador Lysander.

-No seas infantil, habías aceptado tratar de llevarte bien con él. –le dijo, dejado de ser simpático y nada peleador.

-Cállate.

Había aceptado eso antes de saber que debía convivir con Malfoy todas sus rondas por vaya a saber Merlín cuanto tiempo. Puede que esto la ayudara a que se llevaran mejor… ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡No quería hacer las rondas con él! Respiró hondo, puede que no lo odiara y que por momentos se llevaran bien, pero casi nunca estaban solos y no quería pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Lysander tiró de ella y la puso en marcha. Se propuso disfrutar la última ronda tranquila que le quedaba porque a partir de mañana las probabilidades de que la pasara mal cada vez que debía patrullar eran muy grandes.

* * *

_**Notas de autora**__**: sorpresa! Probablemente no me esperaban tan pronto, no sé cuando subí el anterior pero sé que fue hace poco jaja debo reconocer que estaba muy trabada y no podía acomodar todo para que me quedara bien, pero una noche de desvelo y maní (a mi si me gusta, a diferencia de Albus y Rachel) hicieron que la inspiración vuelva :) **_

_**Prometí ser breve en las notas ajaaj así que solo voy a comentar que va a haber más Rose/Scorpius pronto, pero no me quiero apurar porque sino el fic se reduce a dos capítulos más y no me alcanza para todo lo que quiero que pase :P pero a partir del próximo van a patrullar juntos, así que algo más de ellos va a haber!**_

_**En fin, fui breve! Creo ajaj no se acostumbren igual a que actualice tan seguido, porque hoy no sé qué paso, aunque espero volver pronto! Un beso gigante a todas y gracias por la buena onda y por leer! :D**_


	8. Tregua

_**Hola, hola! Acá traigo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a samfj, Altea Kaur, Annie Thompson, Petite24, RoMa Cpda, Guest (pongan los nombres porfi que me gusta saber quiénes son :B), Alex Rose Love y Negrilu por los reviews! Este capítulo es para todas ustedes por ser tan geniales!**_

* * *

**Tregua**

-Oh Dom, ven a fijarte, creo que tengo fiebre.

Rose, que se encontraba recostada en su cama, quería evitar a toda costa hacer las rondas de hoy. Por eso se le había ocurrido que si estaba enferma alguna de sus amigas podría reemplazarla y ella se libraría de tener que pasar tiempo a solas con Malfoy. Teatralmente se llevó una mano a la cabeza y emitió una especie de quejido que, para ella, fue bastante creíble.

-Creo que alguien deberá reemplazarme porque así no puedo patrullar –continuó-. ¿Puedes ir tú? No, sino que vaya Rach que debes descansar para las pruebas de mañana, ¿dónde está?

-Rachel está con nuestro primo –le informó Dominique, con poca paciencia para su gusto-. ¡Y yo no te reemplazaré porque no tienes nada! En la cena, que fue hace menos de una hora, estabas perfecta.

Rayos, rayos, rayos. Se sentía una idiota, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió comenzar su teatro a la hora de la cena? Podría haber masticado comida y hacer como que vomitaba; o decir que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y marcharse hacia la enfermería; o lo que sea. Pero no, ella había estado muy alegre en la cena y luego se había ido rápido a su habitación para llegar antes que sus amigas y poder hacerse la afiebrada. Era una tonta, Rowena debería desterrarla de su casa.

-Es que mi fiebre es muy reciente, me fui antes del postre porque me sentía un poco mal pero no les dije nada porque no quería preocuparlos. –se excusó.

-Rose, a mi no me mientas porque te conozco muy bien. –le recriminó su prima.

-Está bien, me siento perfectamente –exclamó, levantándose de la cama-, ¡pero no quiero compartir las rondas con Malfoy!

-¿Qué tienes contra él? A mí me cae bien, es un buen muchacho –suspiró-. Él aceptó llevarse bien contigo, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? Hasta creo que podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

-Seguramente, y después nos casaremos y tendremos seis hijos. Mi padre estará tan feliz –comentó, irónica-. Deja de decir tonterías, nunca podríamos ser amigos.

-No metas a mi tío porque a él le cae bien Scorpius, tú eres la única en la familia que no tienes buen trato con él.

Rose resopló y se tapó la cara con las manos. Su prima tenía razón, ¿pero es que acaso nadie entendía que no le interesaba llevarse bien con Malfoy? Le divertía su relación actual, aunque no quería pasar tiempo a solas con él porque… bueno, ni ella sabía el por qué, pero probablemente era algo muy valedero.

Resignada, comenzó a ponerse la túnica que había reemplazado anteriormente por su piyama, como parte de su gran actuación que Dominique no creyó. Al ver esto, su prima le sonrió y volvió a sus deberes.

-Si te portas bien, te dedicaré la victoria del próximo partido que juegue. –bromeó Dominique.

-En ese caso procuraré ser un amor con Malfoy, espero ansiosa tu dedicatoria. –respondió irónica y de mal humor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Rose asintió mientras se ataba el pelo en una colita- ¿Por qué no quieres hacer las rondas con Scorpius?

-Porque no quiero pasar tiempo a solas con él, ya es suficiente el que ustedes me obligan a pasar diariamente.

-¿Por qué no quieres pasar tiempo a solas con él? –Dominique sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que alertó a su prima; conocía tan bien esa maldita sonrisa, solo auguraba algo malo- ¿Es que acaso te gusta Scorpius?

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó indignada, ruborizándose un poco- ¿Están todos locos? A mi no me gusta ni me gustará nunca Malfoy.

-Nunca digas nunca, primita. Puedes contármelo si quieres, yo guardaré tu secreto –continuó, divertida por la incomodidad de su prima-. Oh, que bella historia de amor. –dijo entre risas. Rose resopló, haciendo que su flequillo volara.

-No hay nada que contar. Me voy. –Dicho esto salió de su habitación dando un portazo, enojada por la actitud de su prima.

Prima de la que seguía escuchando su maldita risa. ¿Pero qué les pasaba a Dominique y Lysander? ¿Cómo podían llegar a pensar que a ella le gustaba Malfoy?

Se topó con Christopher en la Sala Común, que le contó que Lysander se había ido ya a encontrarse con la Prefecta de Slytherin para comenzar las rondas. Eso la hizo darse cuenta de que, por evitar todo el día a Malfoy, no sabía donde encontrarlo. Supuso que estaría por la Torre de Astronomía, que era el lugar que les tocaba patrullar hoy y el viernes, así que lo buscaría por allí. Se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando cruzó la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al Slytherin apoyado en una pared tarareando una canción.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto, extrañada de que el rubio la fuera a buscar a su Sala Común.

-Estoy esperándote; ahora somos compañeros de rondas y creí que, para tener un buen comienzo, podría venirte a buscar aquí –Scorpius le sonrió-. Iba a decírtelo luego de la cena pero desapareciste.

Rose se ruborizó un poco, no quería que él se enterase que se había ido rápido para comenzar una pésima actuación para no tener que compartir la ronda con él.

-Como sé que te perdiste el postre, y que odias esto de los cambios de compañeros, te traje algo –Malfoy saco del bolsillo de su túnica una tableta de chocolate y se la extendió. Rose alzó ambas cejas extrañada por la amabilidad del rubio-. Anda, tómala.

Aún sorprendida, aceptó el regalo de su compañero y se lo guardo en el bolsillo, susurrando un débil "_Gracias_".

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando salió de su estado de shock, se dio cuenta que ya estaban rumbo a la Torre y sus pasillos aledaños. Malfoy solo caminaba a su lado, sin emitir sonido. A pesar de que lo detestara un poco y que le gustara pelear con él, últimamente había notado que el Slytherin estaba más sumiso y calmado, y evitaba casi todas sus provocaciones; no sabía muy bien a qué se debía esto, pero sospechaba que guardaba relación con lo que le habían pedido sus amigos a ambos.

Su gesto de regalarle el chocolate le había parecido una especie de tregua y estaba dispuesta a aceptarla. Probablemente a él tampoco le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que patrullar junto con ella cuando con su anterior compañera se llevaban tan bien. Rose sospechaba que habían tenido alguna especie de romance, porque una vez los encontró en una situación un tanto extraña en el baño de Prefectos. Nunca preguntó nada, dijera lo que dijera Albus ella no era ninguna chismosa. Aunque, en el fondo, si quería saber si ellos tenían algo. Solo por curiosidad.

Quería hablarle de algún tema, sabía que él no lo hacía porque ella siempre le pedía cuando estaban solos que guardara silencio. Nunca le hacía caso del todo, y justo hoy que quería que charlasen él se dignaba a hacerle caso. Maldito Malfoy y su maldita puntería para acatar órdenes. Decidió que lo mejor era improvisar, no hacía falta tener siempre todo planeado. Sacó el chocolate de su túnica y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo es que ustedes siempre consiguen cualquier cosa de las cocinas? –Scorpius pareció sorprendido por su repentino cambio pero luego comenzó a reír, contagiándola un poco. Tenía una risa un tanto contagiosa.

-Lorcan tiene la habilidad de comprarse a todos los elfos domésticos.

-Lo suponía, pero no tenía la certeza. ¿Por eso siempre lo envían a él cuando queremos algo de comida? –preguntó, abriendo la envoltura del chocolate.

-Claro, los elfos nos sirven a todos pero con él es distinto porque le tienen más cariño. Creo que se los ganó en primer año cuando íbamos siempre y él no paraba de alabarlos.

-¿Quieres? –le ofreció, tendiéndole la barra. Scorpius tomó un pedazo y se la devolvió agradeciéndole- Bueno, al fin sé su secreto.

-Igualmente no era tan secreto –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuéntame tú un secreto sobre los Ravenclaw. –bromeó. Rose rió.

-Oh no, querido Malfoy, yo soy una tumba cuando de secretos se trata.

-Comprendo –dijo divertido-. ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? Bah, si es que quieres hacerlo. Puedo callarme, como siempre me pides, si así lo deseas.

-¿Desde cuándo cumples mis deseos?

-Desde que me cansé de las peleas tontas.

Rose se sorprendió de su respuesta, pero más de la seriedad con la que lo dijo. Ella creía que a él le daban igual las peleas y discusiones que mantenían a diario.

-Está bien, a mi me divierten casi siempre pero si quieres puedo buscarme a otro con quien discutir todo el tiempo. –comentó, haciéndolo reír.

-A veces es divertido, si -reconoció-. Pero ¿no te parece que ya estamos lo bastante grandes como para seguir discutiendo por todo? Además, a los chicos les molesta.

-Lo sé –coincidió-, si tú lo intentas yo lo intento. Con la condición de que, de vez en cuando, pueda descargar mi ira contra ti.

-Sería todo un honor, Rose. ¿Puedo decirte Rose?

-No te apresures, Malfoy, si no quieres comenzar una nueva discusión aquí mismo segundos después de hacer una tregua. –le advirtió haciéndolo reír nuevamente.

Continuaron hablando medianamente bien. Rose no podía evitar algún que otro comentario ácido cada tanto pero a Scorpius parecía divertirlo verla sonrojarse por romper parte del trato, así que no se lo tomaba a mal. Charlaron sobre profesores, alumnos, clases, ella aceptó volver a ayudarlo con Pociones a pesar de tener que sacrificar sus tardes de los sábados (porque no iba a levantarse temprano), sus amigos, los primos de Rose, y demás temas irrelevantes. Hasta que llegó el turno de hablar sobre quidditch y Scorpius terminó por convencerla de que se presente a las pruebas de mañana, alegando que era muy buena jugadora.

-No le conviene a mi equipo, pero Dom estará feliz si logran ganar la copa –respondió cuando le preguntó por qué insistía tanto-. Además me gusta verte jugar, te ves como si estuvieras libre de todo cuando vuelas. Como si todo lo demás no existiera.

Rose se sonrojó al oír las palabras del Slytherin, creía que nadie lo notaba. Cuando estaba montada a la escoba y volando, todo lo demás desaparecía. El colegio, las presiones diarias, el estrés, todo se iba a alguna otra parte y solo existían ella, su escoba y su juego. La mayoría de las personas creían que era otra cosa más en la que quería ganar por su actitud competitiva, y, a pesar de que no le molestaba que creyeran eso, estaban muy alejados de la realidad. Por eso le extrañó que justo él notara eso en ella, ni el mismísimo Albus (que la conocía como nadie) había notado su despreocupación cuando volaba. Puede que Malfoy la conociera más de lo que ella creía.

-Es que realmente es así –confesó, sintiéndose aliviada y extraña por la complicidad que se había desarrollado en ese momento-. Pero te prohíbo que se lo cuentes a alguien. –Scorpius rió y le respondió:

-No se preocupe, querida Weasley, yo soy una tumba cuando de secretos se trata.

Para cuando terminaron de patrullar, su opinión acerca de Malfoy distaba mucho de la que tenía hacía apenas unas horas. Puede que ya no fuera más el chiquillo medio idiota que conoció en el tren hace algunos años; pero ella, ocupada en detestarlo, discutir con él y llevarle la contraria en todo, no había notado ese cambio.

Luego de despedirse en la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw (porque a pesar de que insistió en que podía volver sola él la quiso acompañar igual) se dirigió a su habitación. Sus dos amigas ya estaban durmiendo así que procuró no hacer ruido al cambiarse y acostarse. Antes de rendirse al sueño, decidió que les haría caso a sus amigos y trataría de llevarse bien con Scorpius. Después de todo no perdía nada.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue?

Scorpius se sobresaltó al entrar a su Sala Común y que tres tipos se levantaran del sofá gritándole; luego de reconocerlos logró serenarse y se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó extrañado a Lysander.

-Le dije a Danielle que necesitaba hablar con mi hermano así que me dejó entrar –respondió-. Por cierto, es muy simpática.

-Si, bastante. Suerte que al fin pudiste aprender su nombre. –gruñó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Cuando Lysander le contó que se había confundido el nombre de Danielle mientras hablaba con Frank y que éste se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intensiones del cambio de compañeros, se enojó bastante. Luego se calmó un poco y se dijo a si mismo que no importaba tanto ya que el Gryffindor no diría nada a nadie, además de que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-¿Te gusta Danielle? –le preguntó Albus a Lysander, éste negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no si es bonita? –indagó Lorcan.

Scorpius volvió a notar que siempre los temas de conversación se desviaban constantemente, pero esta vez no le molestó ya que Lysander y Danielle podrían llegar a quedar bien juntos. Conocía a la chica y sabía que podían congeniar bastante bien.

-Porque no me gusta y ya –contestó cansinamente Lysander-. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-No –le respondió Lorcan y Lysander rodó los ojos-. ¿Quién te gusta? Cuéntamos, no diremos nada.

-¡Eso es algo privado! –exclamó- ¿Yo ando preguntándoles quien les gusta?

-Pues eso es muy fácil –contraatacó su gemelo-, a Al le gusta Rach; a Scorp Rosie y a mi me gustan todas –sonrió-. Ahora dinos tu.

-Lorcan, déjalo. Cuando quiera contarnos lo hará, no lo presiones. –decidió intervenir Scorpius. No le parecía bien que lo acosaran con un tema tan delicado, formaba parte de su intimidad y si prefería callarlo seguramente era por algo. Mientras no le gustara Rose...

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Dominique. –confesó Lysander mirando al horizonte. Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y observó a sus amigos: Albus estaba boquiabierto y Lorcan tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera analizando algo.

-¿Dominique mi prima? –preguntó Albus saliendo de su sorpresa.

-Si, pero les pido discreción porque no planeo hacer nada al respecto. Ella y yo somos amigos y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por un sentimiento.

-Pero Lys, no sabes qué puede llegar a sentir ella –comenzó Albus-. Yo creía lo mismo que tú con respecto a Rach y míranos ahora.

-No es lo mismo, Rachel y tú se gustan desde hace un tiempo. En cambio, Dom y yo –hizo una pausa, meditándolo-. Ella y yo no podríamos tener nada porque somos como primos, nos conocemos desde siempre y porque simplemente sé que ella no me quiere de esa forma –suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. A Scorpius le dio lástima, él no veía ningún interés en Lysander por parte de Dominique pero convengamos que tampoco veía algún tipo de interés de Rose por él y sin embargo estaba intentándolo-. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-¡Bien! –exclamó sonriendo, recordando lo bien que se llevaron él y Rose durante la ronda. Les contó todo a sus amigos, que se pusieron bastante alegres por él, cambiando así el clima que se había generado por la confesión de Lysander.

Cuando terminaron su charla, el Ravenclaw se despidió de ellos y se dirigió rumbo a su Sala Común. Cuando lo vieron desaparecer por la puerta los tres amigos se miraron, Scorpius creyó que todos estaban pensando lo mismo así que les preguntó:

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Ahora? Ir a dormir. ¿Mañana? Idear un plan para que Lys y Dom estén juntos. –respondió Albus.

-Lástima que él sea el inteligente del grupo. –acotó Lorcan.

* * *

-¿Estamos todos? –preguntó Dominique a los veintitantos estudiantes que se habían presentado a las pruebas.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, debía reconocer. Amaba el quidditch pero la presión que sentía en ese momento era inigualable. ¿Y si no hacía la elección correcta? ¿Y si defraudaba al equipo? O peor, ¿si se defraudaba ella misma? La alegría que había sentido cuando se enteró que sería la Capitana de Ravenclaw se estaba esfumando, no quería fallarle a nadie. Respiró hondo, al menos Rose y Christopher la habían sorprendido presentándose a las pruebas y eso le daba confianza. Miró a su prima, que le sonrió dándole ánimos, y prosiguió:

-Quiero que se dividan: golpeadores a la derecha, cazadores a la izquierda y buscadores al centro –rápidamente los alumnos se acomodaron según ella les había ordenado-. Muy bien, empezaremos con los cazadores.

Christopher y siete alumnos más comenzaron sus pruebas. Estaba claro que su amigo quedaría en el equipo, lo había visto jugar tantísimas veces y sabía que lo hacía bien, siempre y cuando dejara sus nervios de lado. Superó la prueba y Dominique supo que lo elegiría. Del resto eligió a una niña de cuarto que la sorprendió anotando seis de los diez tiros y un chico de quinto que anotó siete.

Luego siguió con los golpeadores, eligiendo a dos corpulentos muchachos que ya formaban parte del equipo, uno de su año y otro de séptimo. Cuando fue el turno de encontrar buscador, ella ya sabía de antemano su elección: Rose. Su prima jugaba bien y era lo que quería para el equipo, pero por respeto a los que se había presentado todos audicionaron. Después de dos horas ya tenía su equipo de quidditch y estaba muy contenta con el resultado, así que decidió comunicárselo a todos:

-Como saben, yo soy la guardiana. Los cazadores serán Adams, Quinn y Davis –los aludidos festejaron mientras que el resto se quejaba. A una niña, la más pequeña de los que se habían presentado, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Esto la hizo sentirse un tanto mal, pero decidió proseguir-. La buscadora será Weasley –que raro era decirle así a Rose-, y los golpeadores seguirán siendo Miller y O'Connor. Eso es todo, al resto lo tendré en cuenta si alguno de los del equipo se accidenta o no puede jugar, así que el que quiere venir a las prácticas será considerado. Buenas tardes.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse, mientras que sus dos amigos se acercaron a ella para felicitarla. Sacando el incidente de la niña que estuvo a punto de llorar, al final no había sido tan complicado. Los nervios habían sido reemplazados por felicidad porque al fin tenía a su equipo, al fin tenía al equipo que llevaría a Ravenclaw a la victoria.

* * *

Septiembre había terminado, y con él se llevaba todas las peleas y discusiones que alguna vez él y Rose habían tenido. Ya hacía dos semanas que compartían rondas y en ese tiempo pudieron conocerse mejor y darse cuenta que las peleas ya eran historia. Por parte de Scorpius eso ya estaba claro, así como los sentimientos que tenía hacia la pelirroja; lo que le sorprendía era que Rose, desde aquella primera ronda y gracias a un chocolate, había bajado la guardia y su relación comenzó a mejorar.

No eran amigos, eso lo tenía claro. Además seguían llamándose por los apellidos por pedido de ella, pero el que pudieran estar solos y sin pelearse era un gran paso. Uno enorme.

Había notado que podían hablar sobre cualquier tema ya que tenían varias cosas en común y eso era un gran punto a su favor porque nunca estaban en silencio. También se dieron cuenta que a ambos les gustaba ir a la Torre de Astronomía cuando querían estar solos, cosa que le había extrañado porque en sus escapes hacia allí nunca se encontró con la presencia de la chica. Otra gran ventaja era que su grupo de amigos estaba muy contento con la nueva relación que mantenían. De vez en cuando a ella se le escapaba algún que otro comentario irónico pero al instante se arrepentía y pedía disculpas.

El plan seguía en marcha, según Lysander ya era hora de que comenzara a contarle sobre su amor no correspondido e intentara darle celos con otras muchachas. Hoy probablemente empezaría con esa fase del plan ya que James había organizado la "_Última primer fiesta del año_", o algo así había dicho, y allí asistían muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

El único problema seguía siendo el idiota de Gryffindor. Lorcan le había contado hacia un rato, que Albus le había dicho que le dijera, que a Rachel Dominique le comentó que, a su criterio, Rose iba rumbo a entablar algo con ese patán. Le encantaría que a ese tal Dean, o como fuese que se llamase, lo expulsaran del colegio, o que dejara de perseguir a Rose, o que se fuera a vivir a la India; lo que fuera, pero que se alejara de ella.

Por otro lado él tenía que pensar si realmente había algún tipo de chance de que pudieran estar juntos. Por momentos creía que era todo una locura y que sus amigos solo le seguían la corriente para que no se sintiera mal, pero había momentos, sobre todo los que pasaban a solas, en los que se daba cuenta de que realmente podían funcionar como pareja. Solo faltaba que Rose lo notara, dejara de coquetearle al estúpido de Gryffindor y se rindiera ante el amor que sentía por él. Ya, estaba divagando.

-¿En qué piensas?

Se sobresaltó al oír el comentario de Rose, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba en la biblioteca esperándola para fingir que no entendía Pociones así ella podía explicarle.

-En nada en particular, ¿o debería mentirte y decirte que estaba recordando lo que vimos la clase pasada? –Rose se rió y se sentó frente a él. Era hermosa, y que ahora riera junto con él le parecía extraño.

-No me gustan las mentiras así que empecemos con la clase que luego tengo que terminar unos deberes de Transformaciones.

-¿Quieres dejar la clase para otro momento y terminar los deberes? Al fin y al cabo yo también debo hacerlos y es mejor contigo que con Al y Lorcan que dicen idioteces –Rose comenzó a reírse-. Es en serio, ¿trataste de hacer deberes con ellos?

-Me rendí luego de que, en primer año, Albus se quejó con mi madre diciéndole que yo lo obligaba a estudiar de más.

-Es que en primer año eras una mandona sabelotodo insoportable. –dijo, y al instante se arrepintió; pero al ver que Rose volvía a reírse se relajó.

-Y tú eras un desconfiado que no quería que se le notara emoción alguna –contraatacó y ésta vez fue su turno de reír. Era verdad, no confiaba en nadie, pero gracias a sus amigos había ido moldeando esa parte suya-. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos en el tren? Te odiaba porque me hiciste frente y nadie me hacia frente.

-Alguien debía ponerte en tu lugar, ¿no? –Rose entrecerró los ojos, aunque se notaba que no estaba ofendida sino más bien divertida con recordar estas cosas- Además tú comenzaste tratándome mal.

-¡Es que mi padre me ordenó que no me juntara contigo! –exclamó entre risas. Scorpius también la acompañó.

-El mío fue bastante extremo –comenzó-, me dijo que me aleje de cualquier persona pelirroja o que tuviera el apellido Potter o Weasley.

-Tu padre sí que era dramático –comentó Rose-. ¿Y qué te dijo cuando le contaste que eras amigo de Albus?

Scorpius recordaba muy bien ese día. Ahora le causaba gracia, pero en ese momento le dio miedo porque no quería perder a sus únicos amigos. Cuando para navidad volvió a su casa lo habían bombardeado a preguntas sobre cómo le iba en el colegio ya que por carta siempre era breve. Cuando llegó a la parte de sus amigos su padre casi se infarta ya que no sólo lo había desobedecido sino que además se juntaba con Lorcan y Lysander, que según él sus padres estaban totalmente locos. Su madre había intervenido alegando que podía juntarse con quien quisiera y que las idioteces del pasado no tenían por qué intervenir en sus relaciones. Lo único que logró aplacar un poco a Draco Malfoy era saber que, al menos, con la hija de Weasley, o sea con Rose, se llevaban pésimo.

Así se lo contó a la pelirroja, que estuvo de acuerdo en que los padres de Lorcan y Lysander eran raros pero no por eso malas personas.

-¿Y qué opinará ahora de que tú y yo nos llevamos bien? –le preguntó.

-Supongo que ya no le importará, además soy lo bastante grande para juntarme con quien yo quiero, ¿no crees? –Rose asintió- Y creo que tú les caerías bien, sobre todo a mi madre. Éste año, cuando te vio en la estación, dijo que estabas muy bonita.

Rose se ruborizó ante su comentario y bajó la vista.

-Pero nosotros no nos cruzamos en la estación. –dijo, cambiando de tema.

-Es que las vimos a ti y a Dom subir sus baúles al tren, luego las perdimos de vista.

-Y pensar que al comenzar el año peleábamos. Es más, luego de la mini pelea que tuvimos en el tren apenas tú y Lorcan llegaron, me dije que éste año sería diferente –Scorpius se sorprendió, él había pensado lo mismo pero porque ya tenía planeado intentar conquistarla-. Aunque por otros motivos, no tenía idea de que íbamos a dejar de discutir y que éste año realmente sería diferente.

-Es un año diferente de verdad –dijo, sonriéndole-. Y me alegra que así sea.

-A mi también, ¿empezamos?

Luego de tratar de disimular la felicidad que le dio el comentario de Rose, ella comenzó a explicarle alguna cosa sobre Pociones que él no lograba entender pero poco le importaba ya que una nueva esperanza comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

* * *

-¿Qué hace Potter? –le preguntó Jessica a Olivia al ver como Potter entraba unas cajas a la Sala Común.

-¿Es que no te enteras de nada? Hoy hará una de sus fiestas.

-¿Por qué hará una fiesta? Además no tiene permitido hacer eso, no lo dejaré.

-¿Puedes parar ya? Creía que estaban comportándose el uno con el otro.

Jessica fulminó a su amiga con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaban esas fiestas porque su Sala Común se ponía muy ruidosa y ella no podía dormir. Por otro lado tampoco le gustaba que se desacataran tantas normas a la vez: estudiantes fuera de sus respectivas Salas Comunes, gente deambulando por los pasillos, alcohol dentro de Hogwarts, chicas vestidas como prostitutas, chicos haciendo el ridículo… bueno, ésta última no era una norma del colegio pero le molestaba igual.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Tom? –preguntó su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Tom era un chico de su año perteneciente a Ravenclaw con el que había comenzado a verse. El muchacho le agradaba, era apuesto y estaba en el equipo de quidditch, además de que era muy inteligente. No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que a pesar de todo, ellos no llegarían a nada. No entendía ese presentimiento que tenía, aunque Olivia al parecer sí porque cuando le contó esto ella le dijo:

-Quizás te guste alguien más.

-¿Quién podría gustarme? Oli, esto es en serio, ¿no te parece raro?

-No, solo creo que te gusta alguien más pero que estás negada a aceptarlo.

-¿Y quién crees que me gusta? –preguntó malhumorada porque ya sabía la repuesta.

-James.

-A mi no me gusta ese idiota, ni me gustará. Así que tú y Fred podrían dejarse de boberías.

Dicho esto se levantó ofendida del sofá y salió de la Sala Común. La enojaba que su amiga dijera esas cosas, todo era culpa del tarado de Fred que tenía teorías extrañas y le llenaba la cabeza.

Se sentó en el piso de un solitario pasillo y suspiró. Era imposible que a ella le gustara James porque sí, porque no podía ser. Ellos eran distintos y se llevaban mal. Y punto. ¿Pero por qué la ponía tan nerviosa la mención de Olivia? Su amiga era muy perspicaz y notaba cosas que ella no pero no por eso tenía razón en esto, ¿no? Merlín, ¿y si tenía razón y por eso sabía que entre ella y Tom las cosas estaban acabadas desde incluso antes de empezar? No, eso no podía ser. Quizás era que el Ravenclaw era muy correcto y a ella le gustaban otra clase de chicos, más rebeldes y despreocupados, así como… ¿James? No, así como Fred. No, eso era peor porque Fred es el novio de Olivia. Debía pensar otro ejemplo rápido, ¿con quién había salido? No, todos eran más del estilo de Tom. ¿Es que había cambiado su tipo de hombre? Probablemente fuera culpa de su amiga y eso la había confundido porque a ella Potter no le gustaba ni le gustaría, ¿verdad?

* * *

Terminada la cena, el grupo de chicas de sexto año de Ravenclaw se dirigió a su habitación a arreglarse para la fiesta de James.

Rose, a pesar de que no le gustaba que se incumplieran tantas normas, estaba ansiosa por que se hicieran las once así podrían dirigirse a la fiesta en la que se encontraría con Dean.

Aunque no le gustaba arreglarse dejó que sus amigas le eligieran ropa y la maquillaran un poco. Este último mes había sido genial, las cosas con el Gryffindor iban cada vez mejor. A veces se juntaban a estudiar o iban a pasear a los jardines o se sentaban juntos en algunas de las clases que compartían. Pero hoy sería distinto porque por primera vez asistirían a un lugar más libre como es el ámbito de una fiesta.

En este mes que llevaban conociéndose todavía no había pasado nada entre ellos. La primera vez que habían querido besarse fueron interrumpidos por Lorcan. La segunda, por una niña de primero que se sorprendió cuando fue a la misma sección de la biblioteca en la que ellos estaban. La tercera había sido Albus el que se les unió a su "cita". La cuarta fue el turno de Lysander y así sucesivamente. Siempre había alguien en medio que no los dejaba besarse. Pero hoy sería distinto, y si alguien se atrevía a interrumpir conocería su lado furioso.

Cuando el reloj de Rachel dio las once las tres se dispusieron a abandonar su cuarto. En la Sala Común se encontraron con Lysander y Christopher esperándolas y los cinco juntos emprendieron camino hacia la Sala de los leones. Debían ser cautos ya que Filch andaría por ahí buscando alumnos que incumplieran las reglas del colegio.

Sin mayores sobresaltos llegaron a destino y se encontraron con la Dama Gorda, el retrato que cuidaba la puerta, que estaba de muy buen humor. Los dejó pasar y los alabó diciéndoles lo guapos que estaban todos. Eso le extrañó, seguramente su primo la había endulzado con palabras para que ella tratara bien a sus invitados.

-¡Qué bueno que están aquí! –exclamó James al verlos entrar. Tenía un vaso en la mano y en sus ojos se notaba que no era el primero- Sírvanse lo que gusten y pásenla bonito.

Luego de ese extraño saludo se alejo para darles una calurosa bienvenida a unas chicas que acababan de llegar.

-¿Qué le pasa a nuestro primo? –le preguntó Dominique, divertida.

-Está ebrio. –respondió Lysander, acercándose a la improvisada barra que habían armado cerca de las escaleras.

Rose y el resto lo siguieron. Siempre le impresionaba la facilidad con la que James lograba introducir bebidas dentro de Hogwarts; había gran variedad pero ella solo escogió una cerveza de mantequilla, no quería emborracharse y no era muy resistente al alcohol.

-¿Cuándo vendrán Albus y los chicos? –preguntó Rachel. Rose notó que estaba impaciente por ver a su novio, cosa que le dio ternura ya que amaba la pareja que su primo y amiga hacían.

-Ya vendrán, Rach. –la consoló Christopher.

El grupo de muchachos se sentó a esperar. Pronto se le unió Lily que venía acompañada de ese muchacho nuevo con el que andaba, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Chad. Ver a su prima contenta le agradaba bastante porque eso significaba que ya no sufriría más por Lorcan.

Al cabo de media hora, mientras ella empezaba ya a impacientarse por la ausencia de Dean en la fiesta, llegaron los Slytherin que se sentaron junto con ellos en el sofá que habían puesto bajo la ventana. Rose no prestaba mucha atención a las conversaciones que surgían a su alrededor ya que no entendía por qué el Gryffindor tardaba tanto. Era su Sala Común después de todo, ¿dónde se había metido?

Cuando se terminó su segunda cerveza fue a la barra a por una tercera pero cambió de opinión y le pidió al chico que estaba tras esta que le diera el trago azul que se había llevado el muchacho que estaba antes que ella pidiendo. Luego de tener su bebida se dispuso a volver con sus amigos cuando unas manos taparon su visión. Reconoció el aroma de Dean al instante y se alegró de que al fin hubiera aparecido.

-Te estuve buscando, bajé hace como media hora. –le dijo el chico.

-No te vi, yo también te buscaba –reconoció-. ¿Quieres pedir algo?

El chico asintió y se pidió una bebida rosada que ella no reconoció y luego se fueron juntos hacia un rincón cerca de la entrada de la Sala Común.

* * *

Rose se había ido a buscar un trago a la barra hacia ya bastante tiempo y todavía no había vuelto, cosa que lo ponía de los nervios a Scorpius porque quizás algún muchacho estaba queriendo coquetearle, o peor, quizás se había encontrado con ese idiota y estaban juntos.

Se disculpó de sus amigos alegando que iría por más bebidas y, luego de decirle a Lorcan que él le traía lo que quisiera y que no hacía falta que lo acompañase, se fue en busca de la pelirroja. La jaula de los leones, como solían llamar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor entre él y sus dos amigos, no era demasiado grande así que Rose no podía estar muy lejos. A no ser que se hubiera ido a algún pasillo de por ahí, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Se encontró con unas muchachitas de cuarto que querían invitarlo a beber con ellas. Muy amablemente las despachó y siguió con su búsqueda, ¿qué tan lejos podía ir Rose? ¿Y si la habían obligado a beber y estaban aprovechándose de ella?

Su mirada paseaba sin parar por toda la estancia cuando por fin la encontró y el mundo se le vino abajo: Rose estaba besándose con el idiota de Gryffindor en un rincón apartado cerca de la salida. Todas las esperanzas que durante la tarde lo habían invadido ahora se estaban esfumando con la horrorosa visión que tenía en esos momentos. Una ira se apoderó de él y lo hizo romper lo único que tenía cerca, el vaso casi vacío de cerveza de mantequilla. Al apretarlo con tal fuerza el poco líquido que quedaba se desparramó por toda su mano, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

-¿Qué es lo que te pone tan furioso, Malfoy? ¿Qué Rose esté besándose con un muchacho? –preguntó una voz que se notaba ebria detrás suyo.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: Qué tal? Les gustó? Ya sabemos que el amor de Lysander es Dominique (bueno, era obvio, pero acá se disipan todas las dudas!), Jessica está confundida con respecto a James y, al fin, Rose y Scorpius dejaron de pelear. Y acá hay más escenas de ellos dos que tanto me pedían! Lo único malo es que ella está besándose con otro jaja quién habrá visto a Scorpius? Yo lo sé pero no puedo decirlo (?)**_

_**Buen, antes de empezar a decir boludeces me voy a ver la película que dejé cargando jaja un beso grande, buen comienzo de semana y muchas gracias por todoooo!**_


	9. La última primer fiesta de James

_**Hola a todasss! Hoy estoy contenta porque es mi cumpleaños, en realidad no me gusta ser más vieja pero veintiuno no es una edad tan fea después de todo, ¿no? Jajaj y como ayer suspendí la salida y me quedé en mi casa, decidí terminar el capítulo que vengo arrastrando desde hace un montón! Es que la universidad me consume mucho y estoy muy cansada, les pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Igualmente el fic lo voy a terminar, de eso no hay dudas. **_

_**En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews a **__**RoMa Cpda**__**, **__**Letida**__**, **__**xXm3ch3Xx**__**, **__**Negrilu**__**, **__**Altea Kaur**__**, **__**Ginny D. Elle**__**, **__**samfj**__**, **__**Boulaired**__**, **__**Petite24**__** y **__**Guest**__**, son geniales y me encanta leerlas. Y ahora el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**La última primer fiesta de James**

Scorpius giró rápidamente para encontrarse a James Potter sonriéndole de lado. Había arruinado todo por ser tan impulsivo, ¿quién lo mandaba a romper ese maldito vaso? Por otro lado, se notaba que James había estado bebiendo bastante y quizás, si tenía un poco de suerte, mañana no recordara lo que había visto y ahora podría usarlo a su favor ya que él no podía interrumpir ese beso.

-James, voy a contarte algo y quiero que me prestes mucha atención porque es muy importante –el hermano de Albus se puso serio y se acercó a él, frunciendo el ceño-. Te contaré algo pero debes guardarme el secreto –James asintió-, estoy enamorado de Rose y me molesta que esté con ese tipo pero yo no puedo hacer nada así que tú debes interrumpirlos. Y, si es posible, darle una paliza por tocarle el trasero así a tu prima.

James abrió los ojos como platos al procesar todo lo dicho por Scorpius. Éste notó que había sorprendido al Potter con sus palabras y le rogaba a Merlín que mañana no recordase esta conversación.

Cuando salió de su sorpresa inicial Scorpius notó como su vista se clavaba en las manos de Dean, que subían y bajaban desde la espalda de Rose hasta su trasero, donde se quedaban por un rato y luego volvían a hacer su recorrido. Enojado, se acercó por detrás al Gryffindor y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, separándolo así de Rose. Scorpius se separó un poco de la escena por si la cosa se ponía fea. Dejaría que James golpease al tipo pero, cuando estuviera por matarlo, se acercaría a separarlos así Rose pensaba bien de él.

-¿Quién te dio permiso a tocarle el trasero de ésa forma a mi prima?

-¡James! –exlamó Rose, sonrojándose un poco.

-Yo… -titubeó Dean, miedoso, cosa que lo hizo sonreír- yo… estaba… yo…

-Yo le di permiso de que me tocara así el trasero, así que déjalo y vete por donde viniste James Potter. –dijo Rose mientras la sonrisa de Scorpius se esfumaba.

La pelirroja se acercó a su primo y comenzó a tironearle el brazo para que soltara a su ¿amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Amigovio? Scorpius no tenía la certeza de lo que eran Rose y ese chico, aunque muy dentro de él esperaba que esta noche, gracias a James, se terminara la relación que mantenían.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Fred, acercándose al espectáculo que sus dos primos estaban montando. Scorpius notó que al menos la mitad de los presentes estaban observando lo que ocurría allí.

-Tu querida prima estaba dejándose manosear y besar por este patán y yo vine aquí para defender su honor. –explicó James, haciendo que Rose rodara los ojos.

-Estaba tranquila pasándola bien con Dean y vino el idiota de tu primo a entrometerse y a decir obscenidades. –contó Rose su punto de vista.

-James, suelta al amigo de Rose –pidió Fred y su primo le hizo caso. Dean se sobó el cuello, seguramente le había dolido que James lo agarrara de esa forma-. Muy bien. Rose, ahora tú sepárate de éste porque no quiero que nadie te ande tocando el trasero.

-¡Por Merlín, qué les importa! –exclamó enojada- Cuando tú estás con Olivia yo no ando diciéndote que no la toques y cuando tú –señaló a James con el dedo- estás con alguna de esas zorras con las que acostumbras no me meto en medio a decirte que dejes de hacerlo.

-Olivia es mi novia y las zorras de James no tienen ningún primo que trate de defenderlas de un idiota. –James frunció el ceño y antes de que Fred pudiera continuar, le preguntó:

-¿Me estás llamando idiota?

-Sí, te llamó idiota y tiene razón –respondió Rose cruzándose de brazos. Scorpius decidió que era momento de intervenir así que comenzó a acercarse a la escena-. Miren, yo no…

-Rose, será mejor que vengas al menos hasta que todo se calme. –le dijo, tomándola del brazo. James volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina pero sin decir nada. Scorpius se lo agradeció internamente.

-Ve con Malfoy, Rose –comenzó Dean y Scorpius frunció el ceño-. Dentro de un rato te busco, lo prometo.

-Tú no la buscarás nada, Rose se va con Scorpius y se queda ahí. –intervino James.

-Cállate James. Me iré con Malfoy solo hasta que te emborraches más y te olvides de todo esto y así podré volver con Dean a que me toque el trasero –dijo Rose-. Te busco en un rato, Dean. Vámonos Malfoy.

Rose guió a Scorpius hacia la barra, donde pidió un whisky de fuego y se lo tomó de un trago. Luego pidió otro que comenzó a beber de a poco mientras despotricaba contra James, Fred y la vergüenza que le hacían pasar. Cuando se terminó el segundo vaso se pidió otro más con el mismo contenido y empezó a hablarle sobre no sé qué cosa que le había dicho su padre a sus primos y que por eso ellos actuaban de esa forma.

Scorpius por su parte había decidido acompañar a la Ravenclaw tomando también whisky de fuego, pero moderadamente ya que debía estar lo bastante sobrio para evitar que Rose volviera a irse con el Gryffindor ese. Sería una noche larga pero esos dos no volverían a besarse; al menos no por hoy.

* * *

-¿Están seguros que no deberíamos ir fijarnos si todo anda bien?

Albus miró a su novia y negó con la cabeza, ya no sabía que excusa decirle para que dejara de querer ir a corroborar que Rose estaba bien luego de la discusión. Habían visto todo: a James levantando de la camisa al chico de Gryffindor mientras le gritaba, a Rose enojada, la intervención de Fred y más tarde la de Scorpius. No habían escuchado mucho pero al ver que Rose y Scorpius de iban juntos, él, Lorcan y Lysander se habían negado a ir a buscarlos alegando que más tarde volverían. Dominique lo había aceptado de entrada pero Rachel seguía insistiendo y ya no sabía qué decirle.

-Albus, ¿me acompañas un momento? –le preguntó Lysander, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

El moreno se levantó del sofá y siguió a su amigo unos metros más allá, alejándose del grupo.

-Debes parar a Rachel porque en cualquier momento se irá tras Rose y Scorp y los interrumpirá.

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué más decirle. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-¿Y si te la llevas? Pueden ir a algún pasillo o a la habitación de tu hermano, no sé; pero llévatela.

-Está bien, la llevaré a dar una vuelta dentro de un rato para que no sea sospechoso. Tú encárgate de Dom, el resto no creo que quiera ir a buscarlos.

Los muchachos volvieron con el grupo, en el que faltaba Lorcan que se había ido tras una muchacha de Gryffindor. Se unieron a la conversación sobre la fiesta que estaban manteniendo sus amigos y estuvieron así unos minutos más hasta que Albus le propuso a Rachel si quería ir a por unas cervezas más. La pelirroja se levantó y le tomó la mano para no perderlo.

-En realidad era una mentira, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Hace mucho que no estamos solos. –le propuso, una vez que estaban ya alejados de sus amigos.

-Me encantaría. –le respondió, para luego darle un beso y encaminarlo hacia la salida.

Se sentía mal por sacar a su novia de la fiesta solo para que no insista sobre ir a buscar a Scorpius y Rose, pero por otro lado lo alegraba muchísimo poder pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

* * *

-No volverán, ¿no? –preguntó Dominique, divertida.

-No creo, son novios y necesitan estar a solas. –comentó Christopher.

Lysander sabía verdaderamente que no volverían pero decidió no decirlo ya que no lo encontraba apropiado. Se limitó a observarlos conversar y a mirar a Dominique, ¿qué haría? No podía olvidarla porque bueno, ya lo había intentado y fracasó en su intento de quitarse a la pelirroja de la mente. No podía decirle nada porque era notorio que ella lo quería como a un amigo y no estaba dispuesto a perder su amistad.

Se encontraba perdido. Quizás podía pasar el resto de su vida enamorado de ella sin que lo supiera, la soledad nunca le había disgustado. Sería doloroso verla casarse, tener hijos y formar una familia, pero no encontraba solución a su problema. Puede que en un futuro apareciera una chica que lograra desplazar a Dominique, o podía casarse con otra y seguir enamorado de ella, ¿qué tan malo podía ser eso? Sería pésimo así que lo descartó. Tenía tiempo para encontrar otra solución.

-Iré a buscar algo para beber porque mi cerveza ya se terminó –informó Christopher agitando su vaso vacío-, ¿quieren que les traiga algo?

-A mí tráeme algo fuerte, whisky de fuego o alguna bebida muggle. –pidió Dominique.

-Yo quiero lo mismo que ella. –le pidió él a su amigo. Éste asintió y se alejó de ellos, dejándolos solos.

-Estás bastante callado, ¿te ocurre algo? –le preguntó la Weasley.

-No, nada –_sí, me ocurre de todo pero no puedo decirte que estoy loco por ti porque huirías de mí_, pensó-. Solo estoy algo cansado pero un vaso más y me despabilo, lo prometo. –dijo, haciéndola reír.

-Te tomo la palabra. –comentó, mientras un muchacho que desconocía pero sabía que era de su casa se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola, Capitana –saludó a Dominique-. ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

-¿Que hay, Miller? –exclamó-. Supongo que bien, es una más de las tantas fiestas de mi primo. ¿Y tú cómo la estás pasando?

-De maravilla, aunque sé que la pasaría mejor si la Capitana de Ravenclaw bailara conmigo.

Lysander frunció el ceño pero se recobró cuando vio que Dominique se giraba hacia él mordiéndose el labio, preguntándole en silencio si le molestaba que ella se fuera a bailar con ese tipo y lo dejara ahí solo. Asintió y su amiga le sonrió prometiéndole que volvería rápido.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Pedirle que no se fuera? ¿Decirle que la amaba y que le dolía que se vaya con ese dejándolo allí, solo? No, esas no eran cosas que podía decirle a su amiga, porque Dominique era eso, su amiga. Aunque le doliera debía aceptarlo y ya.

* * *

Roxanne estaba charlando animadamente con Lucy cuando vio lo peor que podría haber visto: Oliver, _su_ Oliver, estaba besándose con Natalie McGregor.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y, diciéndole cualquier excusa tonta a su prima, se apresuró a salir de esa fiesta; si es que se podía llamar fiesta desde su punto su vista. Una vez que cruzó el retrato comenzó a caminar más rápidamente hacia algún pasillo desierto, necesitaba estar sola para digerir lo que había visto minutos atrás.

Desde comienzo de año había notado que Oliver y McGregor estaban más cariñosos que de costumbre pero no le había dado importancia ya que creía que ellos dos eran solo amigos y no le veía nada de malo a que se abrazaran o pasaran tiempo a solas. Y, en este momento, se sentía una idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención es que Sophie no le dijera nada, ¿ella lo sabría? Sabía que su mejor amiga tenía una buena relación con su hermano así que, en el hipotético caso de que Oliver y Natalie estuvieran en una relación, Sophie debía saberlo. Y si lo sabía y no se lo había dicho, sentía que su amiga la había traicionado. Hubiera preferido enterárselo de la boca de ella que verlo con sus propios ojos, como había pasado antes.

Llegó a un pasillo que no reconocía, pero no le importó ya que no deseaba volver pronto a su Sala Común. Deseaba estar sola un rato, llorar todo lo que quería llorar y luego volver y encarar la situación más tranquila y con la mente en paz.

* * *

Luego del quinto vaso de la pelirroja, Scorpius decidió no dejarla beber más. Sabía que Rose no era la mejor bebedora del mundo y todo lo que había tomado era más de lo que podía soportar su cuerpo. Las incoherencias que decía eran la evidencia más clara.

-Malfoy, deja de moverte de esa manera y ayúdame a levantarme de estas malditas escaleras.

Scorpius la obedeció aunque no se estuviera moviendo, seguramente era el efecto del alcohol lo que la hacía ver eso. Tomó de las manos a la Ravenclaw e, ignorando las snitch que revoloteaban en su estómago, la ayudó a levantarse de las escaleras.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó al ver que cerraba los ojos y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Excelente. –respondió, irónica. Al menos no perdía su personalidad aunque estuviera ebria.

-Si quieres podemos ir al pasillo que corre más aire, te sentirás mejor –ofreció. Rose lo miró dubitativa-. Créeme, te sentirás mejor.

Sin responderle nada, la pelirroja lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo hasta la salida. Scorpius, otra vez contento por el contacto, se dejó llevar por ella hasta un pasillo lindero a la Sala Común gryffindoriana. Rose se dejó caer por la pared hasta aterrizar en el suelo y él la imitó.

-Reitero la pregunta, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto y me siento algo mareada y ebria. Pero estoy bien, creo.

-¿Quieres agua? –Rose negó con la cabeza levemente- ¿Quieres ir a dormir? Puedo acompañarte a tu Sala Común si lo deseas.

-Estoy bien aquí –respondió-. Scorpius, gracias.

El Slytherin se sorprendió no solo de que Rose le agradeciera (a veces era loca, pero casi siempre tenía buenos modales) sino de que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¿Gracias por qué? –le preguntó, intentando disimular lo que provocaba en él que le hablara con tanta confianza.

-Por estar conmigo, deberías estar en la fiesta emborrachándote y coqueando con alguna zorra; y en cambio estás aquí con una ebria medio loca que tuvo que salir para no vomitar. –Scorpius rio ante su comentario.

-Estoy donde quiero estar, Rose. –contestó, haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

-Y yo que creí que serías mi primo político dentro de poco.

Lysander dejó de ver como Dominique seguía bailando con ese muchacho para girarse y encontrar a Lily, que se sentó a su lado en el sofá. El comentario había dolido, pero lo que más le sorprendía era cómo es que ella sabía de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja.

-Y yo creí que tú serías mi cuñada –respondió de la misma forma, sintiéndose mal-; pero creo que no somos muy intuitivos.

-No solo no lo somos, sino que también somos idiotas y nos fijamos en las personas equivocadas –respondió, clavando su vista en Lorcan que bailaba con una chica-. Perdón por mi comentario, fue una mierda.

-Perdón por el mío, también lo fue.

-Deberías intentar algo con ella, siempre pensé que se verían lindos juntos. Y ese Miller, por muy bien que juegue al quidditch, no es para mi prima.

-Lily, Dom y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Ahora solo son amigos pero en un futuro podrían ser algo más –suspiró-. Lys, yo lo tengo todo perdido porque tu hermano es un idiota que ni siquiera nota que soy una chica; pero tú y Dom son perfectos juntos, prométeme que no se la regalarás a ese chico y que al menos intentarás algo.

Lysander la miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía bien de dónde venían esas ganas de Lily de que él y Dominique estuvieran juntos. No podía negar que sus palabras lo animaban un poco, si ella creía eso es porque alguna mínima posibilidad de que pudiera estar con su amiga existía. Igualmente, si las había eran muy pequeñas. Demasiado pequeñas.

Le sonrió en agradecimiento, ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Sé que mi hermano te notará en algún momento, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo haga porque no aceptaré a ninguna otra cuñada. –la pequeña de los Potter rió.

-¿Él no sabe lo que siento, verdad?

-No, tú lo conoces, su peor defecto es la distracción que tiene. No se daría cuenta que te gusta ni aunque se lo dijeras vos misma, creería que es una broma o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y qué debo hacer? No puedo sentarme a esperarlo, realmente no puedo. Duele mucho Lys, tú lo sabes perfectamente.

-Lo sé, y no es lo que te aconsejaría aunque yo seguramente termine haciéndolo –Lily negó con la cabeza, divertida-. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que intentes hacer tu vida. Yo estoy seguro que Lorcan se fijará en ti tarde o temprano, y realmente espero que sea más temprano que tarde.

-Gracias –Lily volvió a suspirar-. ¿Quieres bailar? No quiero que te quedes toda la noche aquí sentado, bebiendo para olvidar tus desgracias amorosas.

Rió ante el comentario de la pelirroja y aceptó bailar con su futura cuñada. Tenía la certeza de que su hermano se enamoraría de ella, solo esperaba que Lorcan no fuera tan idiota de darse cuenta lo que Lily valía cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

-¿Tienes cara de oler mierda solo porque gracias a mi fiesta se están rompiendo muchas reglas o es tu cara de siempre?

Jessica se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, sobretodo porque reconoció a su dueño. Al principio creyó que lo mejor era no ir a esa fiesta y quedarse en su cuarto, pero al ver que el ruido subía hasta las habitaciones decidió bajar y se instaló, sola, en un rincón para pasar desapercibida. No entendía cómo Potter la había encontrado.

-Cállate, Potter.

-Oh Hamilton no seas tan aburrida –exclamó-, levántate y disfruta de la fiesta.

-Déjame en paz, Potter, no estoy de ánimos para soportarte en estos momentos.

Realmente no lo estaba. Desde la charla que había tenido con su amiga se encontraba muy confundida. Sentía que odiaba a James pero por otro lado no podía parar de pensar en que quizás le podía llegar a gustar, y eso la aterraba. Muchísimo. Y era raro, ¿se puede odiar y querer a la vez?

El Gryffindor resopló y se sentó a su lado. Ella se corrió unos centímetros, alejándose de él.

-No muerdo.

-No me interesa.

-Ni huelo mal.

-Tampoco me interesa.

-Solo estoy ebrio.

-Ya lo sé.

-Pero la verdad que no me caes tan mal en este momento aunque te comportes como una niña caprichosa.

Jessica abrió la boca para responderle pero volvió a cerrarla al instante. No sabía muy bien qué decirle luego de que aceptara que en ese momento (ya sea por el alcohol, la música, que ella no lo estaba peleando tanto) no le caía tan mal. No había dicho que le cayera bien, pero tampoco era como siempre.

-Probablemente sea porque estoy borracho o porque tengo calor -¿y qué tenía que ver eso? Cuando Potter estaba ebrio era aún más idiota-, pero no quiero que te quedes aquí sola y amargada, seguro Fred y Olivia están teniendo sexo…

-¡Potter!

-… en algún lado y no tienes otras amigas porque eres bastante insoportable casi siempre, no digo siempre porque según Fred tenemos cosas en común entonces si tienes cosas en común conmigo tienes cosas buenas, aunque yo no conozca ese lado tuyo –Jessica rodó los ojos, no sabía a dónde llegaría eso pero James estaba diciendo todo lo que cruzaba por su mente y tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a salir de su boca-. En fin, me quedaré contigo a hacerte compañía.

Abrió los ojos como platos, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que él se quedara con ella toda la noche.

-No hace falta, Potter, en serio. Yo ya me iré a dormir así que será mejor que vayas al centro de la pista y busques alguna de tus chicas para terminar la noche y me dejes en paz.

-Ellas me aburren, al menos contigo puedo disfrutar de hacerte enojar y eso me divierte, ¿sabes? Y me sorprende porque es raro que te moleste y te divierta algo a la vez. A veces cuando discutimos me enojo mucho y luego lo recuerdo y me causa mucha gracia, ¿recuerdas ese día que discutimos por esa película muggle? No tenía sentido y además fingí que la película no me gustaba para llevarte la contraria. –confesó, riendo. Ella también rió, era verdad que a veces discutían por cosas sin sentido. Bueno, casi siempre. O siempre, según Frank.

-¿Y el día que te quemé las cejas con magia accidental? –James pareció pensarlo y luego comenzó a reír aún más fuerte.

-¡Te odié tanto! –exclamó, todavía riéndose- ¿Y recuerdas la vez que comenzamos a pelear en medio de Hogsmeade y Fred, Frank y Oli nos dejaron allí solos?

Jessica se rió más fuerte al recordar lo ridícula que se había sentido cuando notó que sus amigos los habían dejado solos discutiendo por el lugar que visitarían.

-Es estúpido que discutamos por todo, pero recuerda que tú empezaste.

-¿Yo empecé? –preguntó, confundido. Jessica asintió- ¿Y cuándo empecé todo esto?

-En el Banquete de Bienvenida de nuestro primer año, cuando me dijiste que mi cabello era muy común y que todas tus primas lo tenían. –respondió, seria. A James empezaron a temblarle los labios mientras trataba de reprimir su risa. Cuando ya no lo soportó estalló en carcajadas, llamando la atención de muchos a su alrededor. Jessica le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Ahora me crees que todas mis primas tienen tu color de cabello? –le preguntó- En mi familia es bastante común ser pelirrojo, te sentirías a gusto allí. –sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban por el comentario.

-Roxanne y Victoire no son pelirrojas –contestó, James sonrió-. Te creo, pero en ese momento era chica y me creía bastante especial por tener este color de cabello.

-Es bonito, a mi me gusta tu pelo porque me recuerda a casa. Tienes el pelo parecido al de mi madre.

-¿En serio? No recuerdo mucho en cabello de tu madre pero debe ser muy lindo si se parece al mío.

-Lo es –reconoció-. Te llevarías bien con ella, tiene un carácter de mierda pero es buena, así como tú. No es que seas muy buena conmigo pero sé que lo eres por fuentes confiables.

-¿Los chicos?

-Claro, son de fiar, casi siempre. A veces me hacen enojar con sus teorías pero en lo demás no puedo quejarme. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Una cerveza estaría bien.

-Iré por unas, tú quédate aquí porque sino…

-No me iré, Potter. Ve por las cervezas.

James le sonrió de lado y se fue a por las bebidas a la improvisada barra. Al verlo alejarse se sintió extraña, se quería quedar hablando con él y eso la sorprendió y confundió aún más. Las cosas estaban muy raras últimamente.

* * *

Dominique la estaba pasando de maravilla. En realidad nunca había visto al golpeador de su equipo de quidditch como un hombre. Para ser sincera, no solía fijarse mucho en chicos porque tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar pero ya hacía bastante rato que estaba con Michael Miller y, siguiendo su línea de sinceridad, se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que se había imaginado.

-Deberías suspender el entrenamiento de mañana por la tarde, nadie querrá ir después de esta fiesta. –le sugirió Michael, mientras se sentaban en uno de los tantos sofás que habían instalado.

-Que se jodan, el entrenamiento estaba previsto y decidieron venir igual –respondió, haciéndolo reír-. A la única que no vi es a la niñita de cuarto.

-Estaba por ahí con sus amigas pero igual no bebe y se acuesta temprano.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? –le preguntó, aterrada de que tuviera algo con esa muchacha. Eso la extrañó, ¿por qué le molestaría que esté con otra chica?

-Porque Caitlin es mi prima, yo la entrené para que entre en el equipo.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. –lo felicitó, todavía sintiéndose rara por su preocupación por si el chico tenía algo con alguien más. Él le sonrió.

-Eres linda.

-Lo sé, me lo dicen a diario. –respondió, tratando de ser graciosa para disimular los nervios que habían decidido aparecer de la nada. El chico rio.

-Y divertida.

-Eso también suelen decírmelo. –quizás si seguía haciéndose la graciosa podía ignorar el nerviosismo que crecía en su interior.

-Y me gustas.

* * *

Rose seguía sintiéndose ebria, pero ya no estaba tan mareada. Se encontraba con Scorpius todavía sentada en ese pasillo y no tenía planes de irse, el muchacho era bastante simpático; no entendía por qué habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo en peleas si podían llevarse tan bien.

Recordó que le había prometido a Dean buscarlo cuando sus primos ya no estuvieran para molestar pero no era lo que deseaba en ese momento, quería quedarse con su… ¿nuevo amigo? allí.

-¿Y qué sientes por Dean? –la pregunta de Scorpius la descolocó, ¿Qué sentía por Dean?

-No lo sé realmente –contestó luego de pensarlo un poco-. Es bueno, pero sería muy apresurado sacar algún tipo de conclusión de mis sentimientos en este momento. Es muy reciente todavía.

-Es lógico –dijo, pensativo-. Igual ese chico no me gusta para ti, mereces algo más. –Rose rió.

-¿Qué hay de ti, estás con alguien? –le preguntó. Scorpius bajó la vista, algo triste por la pregunta, haciéndola arrepentirse de formularla.

-No, en estos momentos no estoy con nadie.

-¿Por qué? Pues por lo que sé, candidatas te sobran –Scorpius rió-. En serio, siempre comentan de ti en el baño de chicas.

-Qué alago –comentó, irónico y divertido-. Estoy solo porque me di cuenta que me interesa una sola chica pero ella no me quiere, apenas sí me ve como un chico y creo que por el momento no puedo aspirar a que me vea como algo más.

A Rose le dio mucha pena Scorpius, la frase la había dicho con total resignación. No entendía qué idiota no gustaría de él, era de los más guapos de Hogwarts, simpático, jugador de quidditch, divertido, buena persona. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba tantas cosas buenas de Malfoy? Era producto del alcohol, seguro que lo era.

-No te preocupes, ya caerá a tus pies. Solo dale tiempo a que note lo bueno que eres. –lo consoló.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Rose –respondió. La tristeza se le notaba en la voz y eso la hizo querer abrazarlo pero no era tan impulsiva, ni siquiera gracias a su embriaguez-. Ella es… mucho para mí –oh, era tan tierno que la hacía detestar a la tonta que osaba a no quererlo-, es bonita, inteligente, divertida. Además ya está comenzando algo con alguien más.

Sentía que quería consolarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que ya encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera y que no debía sufrir porque si esa persona no lo quería entonces no valía la pena. Pero nada nacía de ella.

-Igual, te juro que no voy a darme por vencido sin dar batalla. Y, si no lo consigo, al menos lo intenté, ¿no?

Rose le sonrió. Scorpius no dejaba de sorprenderla desde aquella primera ronda juntos. Ya no sabía qué era producto del alcohol y qué era lo que ella pensaba, pero quería que alguien la quisiera como Malfoy quería a esa muchacha; ya no existían chicos así. Hasta envidiaba a esa suertuda chica.

Scorpius se alzó de hombros y pegó las rodillas a su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en ellas y disimulando muy mal un bostezo.

-Tienes sueño, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. –le dijo.

-No, estoy bien aquí y además no tengo tanto sueño, no quiero irme a dormir; la estoy pasando bien aquí contigo.

Le sonrió nuevamente, agradecida con él por todo lo que había hecho por ella esa noche. De repente notó que tenían una cercanía que, extrañamente, no le molestaba. Se acercó más a él excusando que tenía frío y quedaron más pegados uno del otro. El muchacho le ofreció su chaqueta y, a pesar de que la rechazó porque en realidad no tenía frío, Scorpius no le hizo caso y se la pasó por lo hombros.

Cuando Rose se quiso dar cuenta, ambos estaban muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que estaba permitido socialmente entre dos personas que mantenían una relación como la de ellos. Se puso nerviosa y sintió que su rostro se enrojecía, mientras que unas ganas que no definía de que se instalaban dentro de ella. Supo lo que quería cuando, involuntariamente, sus ojos se posaron en los labios del rubio.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no le podía estar pasando. Hace menos de un mes casi lo detestaba, ¿y ahora quería besarlo? No, eso no era lógico. No volvería a beber jamás en la vida porque la hacía querer cosas raras que no iban con ella.

Notó que Scorpius también estaba un poco nervioso pero sentía como si fuera otra especie de nerviosismo. Lentamente el muchacho comenzó a acercarse a ella, cortando poco a poco la distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos.

Sus nervios aumentaron y su visión se hizo nula cuando decidió cerrar los ojos. Si iba a pasar, que pasara; ella estaba ya entregada al momento.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: Si pasó o no, no se va a saber hoy por mucho que me odien jajajaj no piensen que Rose es una rapidita por besarse primero con Dean y ahora estar por besarse con Scorpius. Es solo que ella está confundida, y encima borracha! No sé si se han embriagado alguna vez, pero si lo hicieron sabrán que uno se pone más sincero y deja salir cosas que normalmente no haría. **_

_**También quería invitarlas a todas, chicas fanáticas del Scorse, al foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas", está muy bueno porque es justamente nuestro lugar ya que amamos esta pareja. No se van a arrepentir de visitarlo, lo prometo. **_

_**Bueno, me voy yendo. Un beso grande y hasta la próximaaa! **_


	10. ¿Casualidad o destino?

_**Hola, hay alguien todavía ahí? Perdónnnnnnn! Hace mucho que no aparezco a actualizar la historia, es que mi vida es un desastre! Y lo será por tres semanas más, hasta que termine de rendir y empiece mi verano. Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser super mega archi requete largo porque se lo merecen por mi tardanza, pero un review que recibí ayer me hizo querer subir algo YA porque ustedes se lo merecen, así que decidí escribir todo lo que pudiera hoy (que lo autodeclaré como mi día libre de estudio jaja) y llegué hasta donde llegué. Ya me dirán ustedes si les gustó o no, si mereció la espera, si es horrible y no quieren que escriba más… todas esas cosas (?)**_

_**En fin, gracias a ****samfj****, ****KariiHoney****, ****Annie Thompson****, ****xXm3ch3Xx****, ****Isa****, ****caro****, ****negrilu****, ****RoMa Cpda****, ****Altea Kaur****, ****Brandon Jace****, ****Petite24****, ****RoseW****, ****TheQuibblergirl**** y ****laugrangerweasley**** por los reviews! **_

_**Y quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Noe y Xime por su cumple. Noe cumplió el 10 y no pude saludarla y me siento mal por eso, espero que la hayas pasado super lindo! Y Xime cumple el 24, así que feliz cumple adelantado! Ojalá tengas un hermoso día. Y también se lo quiero dedicar a Sam porque es lo más!**_

_**Y ahora me dejo de molestarlos y les dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruten :)**_

* * *

**¿Casualidad o destino?**

Scorpius mantenía un dilema mental muy grande. Sí, se estaba acercando a ella pero no sabía si realmente quería besarla, al menos no en el estado en que Rose estaba. Desde el verano, cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, deseaba que esto pasara; pero quería que fuera cuando los dos estuvieran en sus cabales. Y que Rose estuviera ebria (menos que hacia unas horas pero ebria al fin) era motivo suficiente para que no quisiera que pasara en ese momento.

¿Y si ella se arrepentía? Vio como cerraba los ojos, dándole a entender que también quería que pasase pero eso no significaba nada, podía ser producto del alcohol.

Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de ella, y, cuando estaba a punto de frenarse, unos gritos los sobresaltaron a ambos. La voz le sonaba familiar pero no llegaba a reconocer de quien era.

-¡Debiste haberla frenado, soy tu novia y no me gusta ver como una zorra trepadora intenta seducirte!

-¡Pero si la frené! Le dije que no estaba interesado en ella.

Reconoció la voz de Albus y cuando eso pasó reconoció también la de Rachel. Miró a Rose, todavía estaban muy cerca. La pelirroja se encontraba totalmente ruborizada, observando el lugar de donde las voces de sus amigos provenían. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar un "Ouch" y unas frenadas se oyeron a unos metros. Rápidamente Rose se alejó de él.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó Rachel. Parecía sorprendida y a punto de reírse, aunque unos segundos atrás se notaba que estaba hecha una furia.

-Err… nosotros… -comenzó Rose, pero Scorpius la interrumpió y dijo:

-Estaba comprobando que tan grande es el mareo de Rose, así podemos volver a la fiesta.

Una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta que la excusa era una idiotez total. ¿Comprobando el mareo? No tenía sentido.

-¿Ibas a comprobarlo con tu lengua en su boca? –bromeó Rachel y Albus rió.

-¡Rachel! –exclamó Rose, en un tono ofendido. La Weasley se levantó con dificultad y se apoyó contra la pared. Scorpius la imitó y le ofreció ayuda pero ésta la rechazó, provocándole algo extraño, tristeza quizás- Volvamos a la fiesta. –pidió a su amiga y juntas se alejaron del pasillo.

Una vez que las chicas habían desaparecido de sus vistas, Albus se giró hacia él con cara de apenado pero antes de que dijera nada, Scorpius se le adelantó:

-No te preocupes, no iba a besarla en el estado en el que está.

-Pero estaban pasando un momento juntos y Rach y yo los interrumpimos, perdónanos.

-No hay problema, Al.

-Lo más irónico es que saqué a Rachel de la fiesta porque insistía en que vayamos a buscarlos para ver si todo estaba bien luego de la pelea de James y el Gryffindor ese y no queríamos que los interrumpa, y mira lo que ha pasado después.

Scorpius rió. No creía mucho en el destino, él era más de creer en casualidades, pero al final Rachel los había interrumpido. Igualmente agradecía internamente a su amiga porque si rechazaba a Rose no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella.

-¿Tu hermano recuerda al día después de beber demasiado? –le preguntó a Albus, cambiando de tema. Éste lo miró extrañado.

-¿James?

-¿Tienes más hermanos?

-Cállate, Malfoy –gruñó-. Sí, solo una vez se olvidó de todo pero fue en Navidad y porque había tomado por error una bebida inventada por Fred que hasta el día de hoy no sabemos qué tenía –Albus hizo una pausa, reflexionando-. Creo que ni Fred sabía qué le había puesto, él tampoco estaba muy bien. Culpa de nuestros padres por dejarnos a todos juntos en La Madriguera luego de las festividades –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque le confesé que estoy enamorado de Rose para que la separara del Gryffindor y creí que mañana no lo recordaría.

-¿No te golpeó, ni amenazó y encima te ayudó? –preguntó, sorprendido. Scorpius asintió- Entonces estás salvado, hermano, cuentas con la aprobación de James, el más protector.

* * *

Luego de que Michael se le confesara habían aparecido al rescate Lily y Lucy, sin saberlo, porque no encontraban a Roxanne. Disculpándose con el chico se fue junto con sus primas, que para su suerte no le preguntaron nada por la preocupación que tenían.

Le agradecía al destino que sus primas aparecieran en el momento justo porque no sabía qué responderle al chico. Ella no era la clase de chica que sabía tratar con muchachos, era una idiota en ese sentido. Esas cosas eran más para su hermana que siempre estuvo rodeada de hombres y sabía lidiar con ellos y rechazarlos. No es que quisiera rechazar a Michael pero tampoco sabía qué sentía; hasta hacia unas horas él era solo el golpeador del equipo de quidditch.

-¿Cuándo la vieron por última vez? –les preguntó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Habían registrado el cuarto de su morena prima y tampoco estaba allí.

-Ya te dije, Dom, estaba charlando conmigo y de repente me dijo que debía ir al baño y desapareció. Al principio no me preocupé porque me pareció normal, pero ninguna persona está dos horas en el baño. –respondió Lucy.

-Si no está en su habitación probablemente está afuera en algún pasillo o aula. –razonó Lily.

-Vayamos hacia la salida, entonces –propuso Dominique-. Lástima que el castillo sea tan grande.

Sus primas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar las tres juntas rumbo a la puerta de la Sala Común. Le preocupaba que le pudiera haber pasado algo, Roxanne no era de hacer este tipo de cosas. Al final del camino se encontraron con Rose y Rachel que venían entrando y, al contarles lo sucedido, quisieron unírseles a la búsqueda.

-¿No sería más fácil si la buscáramos en el Mapa del Merodeador? –sugirió Rose mientras salían. Lily se dio una palmada en la frente, asustándolas por su reacción.

-Espérenme aquí, iré a buscarlo.

Y dicho esto corrió nuevamente a la Sala Común mientras el resto de las chicas la esperaba fuera.

-Eres brillante, primita. –la felicitó Dominique. Rose negó con la cabeza, divertida.

* * *

James la estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba. A pesar de ser el anfitrión de la fiesta, al poco tiempo de que esta comenzara, se había aburrido hasta que encontró a Hamilton oculta entre las personas. Había decidido ir a hablarle porque no le pareció casual que justo la viera a ella entre toda la gente, pensaba que la pelirroja ni aparecería por el lugar y al final era la única que hizo que no terminara yéndose a dormir.

Además, el enterarse que Malfoy estaba enamorado de Rose sumado a que bebió de más desembocó en que la idea de una fiesta no le pareciera tan grandiosa.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que, valga la redundancia, no le sorprendió la noticia. Suponía que esos dos iban a terminar en algo desde que habían comenzado a ser algo así como amigos. Hasta podría decirse que le agradaba esa idea, después de todo Malfoy era alguien confiable; no como ese idiota que estaba tocándole el trasero a su primita.

Decidió salir de sus cavilaciones porque Jessica le estaba contando la primera vez que voló en escoba. Aunque sonara loco, le agradaba estar con ella en esos momentos. Seguramente fuera por el efecto del alcohol pero ¿qué más daba? Y parecía que ella tampoco la estaba pasando tan mal después de todo.

-¿Te aburren mis historias? –le preguntó, preocupada. El rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada, solo me distraje en mis pensamientos porque hace un rato me enteré de algo un tanto –hizo una pausa mientras trataba de buscar una palabra que definiera la situación- no sé, ¿extraño? ¿Raro? ¿Inesperado? No, inesperado no porque ya me olía a que algo así iba a pasar.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Bah, si quieres contarme. Sé que no somos amigos y probablemente mañana volveremos a llevarnos mal así que si no quieres no me cuentes.

James sabía que ella era de confiar, Fred y Frank se lo habían dicho tantísimas veces, pero este secreto era de Scorpius y no sabía si podía divulgarlo o no.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? Porque no es algo mío sino de alguien más que estoy seguro de que me lo dijo solo porque estaba en una situación crítica.

-¿Olivia cuenta como nadie? –James entrecerró los ojos, haciéndola reír- No se lo diré a nadie, Potter, no soy una chismosa.

-Está bien, te lo contaré –hizo una pausa mientras se erguía para darle más misterio a la situación. La pelirroja rodó los ojos-. Omitiré ese gesto porque si lo tengo en cuenta se me irán las ganas de contarte. En fin, ¿viste que antes tuve algo así como una pelea con uno de sexto porque estaba besándose con Rose? –Jessica asintió- Fue porque hay un chico que me contó que está enamorado de ella y…

-¿Malfoy? –le preguntó, interrumpiéndolo.

-Sí, Malfoy. Y él… un momento, ¿cómo lo sabías?

Ésta vez fue el turno de Jessica de erguirse para darle más misterio a la situación. James, al ver que lo estaba imitando, decidió seguirle el juego y rodar los ojos. La muchacha rió y comenzó a contarle que, a diferencia de él, ella iba casi a diario a la biblioteca y allí se encontraba con Rose que, la mayoría de las veces, estaba acompañada de Scorpius. Como le había parecido raro que de odiarse pasaran a estudiar juntos en sus momentos de descanso, a veces, los observaba y gracias a eso había notado que Malfoy miraba a Rose sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que ella le explicaba. También que en ocasiones, cuando la muchacha estaba concentrada haciendo su tarea, el rubio solía quedársele mirando disimuladamente.

-Y no la mira como mira a cualquier chica, la mira con amor. –agregó.

-¿Con amor? –preguntó, extrañado- ¿Cómo se mira a alguien con amor?

-¡Potter, eres una piedra! –exclamó- A ver, ¿viste cuando Fred se le queda mirando a Oli sin motivo aparente con cara de idiota? –James asintió, su primo solía hacer eso todo el tiempo- Bueno, en realidad la está mirando con amor.

-¿Entonces Malfoy quiere a Rose de verdad?

-No lo sé, pero no me extrañaría que terminen juntos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos, James, no puede ser que no entiendas nada. Ellos dos siempre sintieron la necesidad de pelearse por no aceptar que se podían llevar bien. Fíjate que hasta compartiendo el grupo de amigos se la pasaban peleando cuando podían intentar formar una amistad. Creo que hay una gran tensión entre ellos porque si realmente decidieran ser amigos se darían cuenta que son el uno para el otro. Y convengamos que sentir esas cosas por la persona con la que llevas peleando desde siempre es bastante complicado.

James hoyó atentamente todo lo que Hamilton le contó. No podía creer que, solo con observar, la chica había sacado sus propias conclusiones respecto a esto. Aunque una cosa lo inquietó, así que decidió sacarse la duda:

-Jessica… ¿cómo sabes que es complicado sentir cosas por la persona con la que llevas peleando desde siempre?

La pelirroja abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Luego frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera ofendida. James conocía muy bien ese gesto suyo.

-¿No es obvio que a nadie le gustaría sentir eso? No lo sé, no me pasa a mí así que no te ilusiones, Potter.

-Y aquí es donde empiezas a ser una insufrible, ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que la paz no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-Si haces preguntas estúpidas claramente no durará, ¿sabes? No entiendo cómo puedes pensar que yo sabría eso si la única persona con la que peleo eres tú.

-Por si no lo recuerdas todo lo que dijiste sobre Rose y Malfoy se adaptaría perfectamente a nosotros –comentó sin saber muy bien por qué quería que ella entendiera su confusión-. Con esto no te estoy diciendo que nosotros un día nos enamoraremos pero piénsalo.

-No voy a pensarlo, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

James resopló. Por alguna razón que desconocía no quería que el "momento de paz" se terminara. Le gustaba llevarse bien con ella últimamente.

-Tienes razón, no digo nada coherente.

Decidió darle la razón, cosa que la animó y comenzó a hablarle sobre otro tema que no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos ni confusiones.

* * *

Una vez que tuvo el Mapa del Merodeador en mano (gracias a Merlín era la debilidad de su hermano James y siempre conseguía que se lo diera. Pobre de Albus que tenía que sobornarlo), Lily se puso en marcha para volver con sus primas.

En el camino se cruzó con Chad, que andaba buscándola. Con pesar le explicó al chico la situación y, luego de rechazar su ayuda, se despidió de él. Cuando casi estaba llegando a la salida, sus ojos percibieron algo que la desmoronó por completo: Lorcan estaba besándose con la puta de Scarlett.

A pesar de que con Chad las cosas iban bien su amor por Lorcan no cambiaba, ni se iba. Un rato atrás, cuando habló con Lysander, había pensado que quizás podía esperar un par de años más y luego el Slytherin se fijaría en ella. Si dejaba que él fuera un mujeriego insoportable e idiota hasta que terminara el colegio, probablemente después se cansaría de esa vida vacía y pronto se enamoraría de ella, la chica que desde su tierna infancia lo amaba y soñaba con casarse con él.

Idioteces. Eso eran sus pensamientos, puras idioteces. Patrañas. Ilusiones absurdas. Cursilerías patéticas. Ella era patética también, ¿iba a aguantar sufrir un par de años más solo por el amor de un tarado? No, no iba a soportarlo.

El destino había hecho que ella viera esa imagen justo cuando estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, debía tomarlo como una señal e intentar, por milésima vez, olvidar al Slytherin.

Borrando todos estos pensamientos de su mente, salió rápido de la Sala Común; ahora lo importante era encontrar a Roxanne.

* * *

Una vez que Lily estuvo de vuelta junto con ellas Rose tomó el Mapa del Merodeador y comenzó a buscar a su prima. No iba a ser tan complicado encontrarla ya que a estas horas la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban o durmiendo o en la fiesta; divisó también a algunas parejitas perdidas por las aulas vacías o pasillos antes de notar dónde estaba su prima.

-Está en un pasillo dos pisos más arriba. Vamos.

Las cinco chicas emprendieron camino hacia el pasillo donde Roxanne había decidido exiliarse. Ninguna decía mucho ya que todas estaban preocupadas. De todos los primos Roxy era la única que jamás hacia escenas o quería llamar la atención demasiado, por eso esta actitud les resultaba tan extraña y las asustaba.

-¿Estás bien, Lils? –escuchó que Lucy le preguntaba. Rose giró para encontrarse con la pequeña de los Potter negando con la cabeza.

-Vi a Lorcan besarse con Scarlett y me desanimó un poco. –contó. Dominique, que caminaba junto a ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Sé que ya repetí esto un millón de veces –comenzó Rose-, pero lo seguiré haciendo siempre que sea necesario: olvídate de Lorcan. Es mi amigo y lo quiero pero déjame decirte que es un estúpido y odio que sufras por él. Además, Chad te quiere y no se merece que le hagas esto.

Lily le sonrió levemente aunque algo desanimada.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Rosie, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¿Y Chad no te gusta? ¿Lo estás usando? –le preguntó Rachel a su cuñada.

-No, jamás usaría a Chad. Es más, él sabe todo lo de Lorcan y dijo que iba a esperarme el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que me olvide de él –Lily suspiró-. Chad es genial, el problema es esta estúpida obsesión que tengo.

Rose iba a responderle a su prima, pero la imagen que vio cuando doblaron en el pasillo la descoló: Roxanne estaba sentada contra una pared con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas; se escuchaba un llanto que le dolió por dentro, su prima estaba sufriendo demasiado.

-¡Rox! –gritó Dominique, llamando la atención de la susodicha, que levantó el rostro y sorbió la nariz.

Rápidamente todas llegaron junto a ella y la rodearon. Roxanne lloró más fuerte y se apoyó en el brazo de Lucy, que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Todas la imitaron hasta que, luego de unos minutos, la morena logró tranquilizarse un poco. Lily hizo aparecer una caja de pañuelos y se la entregó.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó Dominique luego de que Roxanne se sonara la nariz.

-Vi a… –un nuevo llanto amenazó con salir, pero ella lo evitó. A Rose le partió el corazón ver a su prima en ese estado. Roxanne esperó unos segundos y decidió seguir- Vi a Oliver con una compañera suya, besándose.

-¿Con Natalie? –le preguntó Lily, Roxanne asintió- Me lo imaginaba, los encontré hace un tiempo en una situación extraña en la Sala Común. No quise decirte nada porque no tenía la certeza y quería evitar que sufrieras.

-No hay problema. –le dijo, resignada.

-Oh, Rox, lo lamento tanto –Rose dijo, abrazando a su prima-. Oliver es un idiota y no merece tus lágrimas.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien mejor, prima. Ese cretino no sabe ni jugar al quidditch –el comentario de Dominique hizo que Roxanne comenzara a reír, contagiando al resto-. ¡Pero es la verdad! Si no sabe jugar al quidditch menos sabrá elegir bien a una mujer.

-Dom tiene razón –acotó Rachel-. Además, muchos en el colegio babean por ti y ya es hora de que olvides a éste y te fijes a quienes tienes alrededor. El otro día escuché en la Sala Común que dos chicos comentaban que la Weasley morena…

-…estaba para el crimen –interrumpió Dominique-, es verdad, yo estaba con ella cuando los escuchamos y los miré fijo para que se asustaran y usaran palabras más apropiadas.

-Fred no estará muy feliz con eso. –comentó Lucy y todas volvieron a reír.

Rose notó que Roxanne estaba un poco más animada y eso la puso más contenta, no le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente que quería.

-Gracias por todo, chicas. Me encanta que sean parte de mi familia, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. –agradeció Roxanne.

-Yo no soy parte de la familia. –Rachel dijo tímidamente.

-¿Cómo que no? Lo eres desde que te hiciste amiga de mis primas, y ahora que estás con mi hermano ya es oficial, eres una Potter-Weasley más. –le dijo Lily, Rachel le sonrió.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Rose, llamando la atención de todas-, podemos ir a nuestra habitación ya que somos las únicas propietarias. Hay golosinas y podemos sacar todos los colchones y hacer una sola cama como hacemos en la casa de los abuelos y tener una noche de chicas. –propuso.

Todas comenzaron a asentir y a levantarse. Lucy y Dominique iban a ir a las cocinas para buscar más "provisiones" para la noche de chicas y luego a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff a por el piyama de Lucy. Rachel y Lily iban a pasar por la Sala Común gryffindoriana por lo mismo y de paso buscaban el de Roxanne, que iba a ir directo hacia la de las águilas junto con Rose porque no tenía ánimos de entrar nuevamente a la fiesta; y todas se iban a encontrar luego en el cuarto de Rose, Rachel y Dominique.

Quizás la noche se había transformado en algo que no tenía planeado, pero estaba segura de que la iban a pasar bien.

* * *

Frank se encontraba bebiendo más (mucho más) de lo que acostumbraba normalmente en un rincón oscuro de la fiesta. Solo. Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes de lo que había vivido a lo largo de la noche.

Tenía ciertas expectativas con respecto a esta noche, y todas se habían ido bien lejos en cuanto vio cómo ella salía rápidamente de la Sala Común luego de ver al chico que realmente quiere besándose con otra.

No tenía pensado declarársele ni mucho menos pero pensó en que, quizás, esta noche podía empezar a acercarse a ella de otra forma, más como un amigo; y así pudiera verlo como algo más que el amigo de su hermano mayor. Pero no, nada de eso había sucedido porque, gracias al destino, ella había visto con sus propios ojos lo que todos sabían pero nadie se atrevía a decir.

Y él, como el fracasado que era, solo había observado como la chica de sus sueños se iba triste, dejándolo en medio de una fiesta llena de borrachos. Y no la siguió porque tuvo miedo.

Había buscado a Fred pero no lo encontró, seguramente estaba con Olivia en algún lado. También buscó a James pero lo vio riendo con Jessica y no quiso interrumpir.

Mientras sus amigos estaban felices, Frank se dio cuenta que estaba destinado a sufrir por ella, y esas cosas del destino son muy difíciles de cambiar.

* * *

-Y ahora que ya está todo listo, que comience la noche. –propuso Lucy mientras comía su rana de chocolate.

Roxanne, que ya estaba más recuperada y animada por la improvisada reunión de chicas, fue la primera en hablar. Comenzó a relatar desde el principio, cuando estaba hablando con ella, y vio a Oliver con Natalie. Lucy se sintió una tonta por no notar que su prima estaba mal. Luego de ver esa imagen, ella se había ido de la Sala Común con la cabeza que le daba mil vueltas. Les contó que mas allá de que le dolía muchísimo que el chico de sus sueños estuviera con otra, lo que más la inquietaba era si Sophie sabía o no de la relación que mantenía su hermano. Roxanne tenía dudas y no quería enojarse con su amiga pero hubiera preferido escucharlo de boca de ella a enterarse de la forma en que se enteró.

-Creo que antes que nada tienes que comprender que, si lo sabía, seguro se encontraba en una encrucijada –comentó Rose-. Mañana, cuando estés más tranquila, habla con ella. Es tu mejor amiga y seguro tiene algo para decirte.

-Y por Oliver no te preocupes, él se lo pierde. –le dijo Rachel, haciéndola sonreír.

-Yo hablaré con esos chicos que dijeron que estabas para el crimen y les diré que sean respetuosos, y que estás soltera. –Dominique dijo, haciendo que todas estallen en carcajadas.

-Gracias chicas –agradeció nuevamente-. Me alegra tenerlas.

-Deberíamos hacer un grupo de autoayuda –dijo Lily, de repente-, tú y yo seríamos las presidentas y se llamaría "El club de las desilusionadas amorosamente", ¿qué te parece? –Roxanne comenzó a reír y todas la siguieron.

-¿Qué te ocurrió a ti? –le preguntó Roxanne, que no sabía que no había sido la única en ver al supuesto amor de su vida besándose con otra.

Lily contó nuevamente que al entrar a buscar el Mapa del Merodeador vio como Lorcan se besaba apasionadamente con Scarlett y todos los sentimientos que le producía eso, más allá de lo bien que estaba con Chad.

-Seguro tendrán sexo hoy. –se lamentó la pelirroja, dando por terminado su discurso.

-Sé que Scarlett es una puta –comenzó Roxanne. Todos sabían eso, hasta Lucy lo sabía y ella no solía tener esos pensamientos de las personas-, pero no se acostará con él, al menos no hoy. Por lo que escuché en nuestra habitación Lorcan le gusta realmente y quiere empezar bien con él.

-Gracias por dejarme más tranquila, Roxy, eres toda una amiga. –Lily dijo, irónicamente.

-¡Es lo mejor que te podría haber dicho! –exclamó Rose, sorprendiéndolas- Lorcan no quiere tener ninguna relación con nadie, en cuanto Scarlett de señales de estar enamorada de él, huirá.

-Opino lo mismo, no lo había pensado. –reconoció Lucy. Rose tenía razón, Lorcan solo estaba usando a Scarlett y ya se cansaría de ella. Lily debía suponerlo, todas sabían cómo era él.

-Y no te olvides que nosotras –Dominique se señaló a ella misma, a Rose y a Rachel- somos mejores amigas de él y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya se enterará de nuestra opinión por la zorra esta y le llenaremos la cabeza. –Rachel asintió, mientras todas reían.

-Quisiera olvidarme de él y que luego se enamorara de mí, para que sufra lo que yo desde los cinco años. –Lily confesó. Lucy, que estaba a su lado, le apretó la mano. Roxanne le hizo saber que ella también había pensado eso varias veces.

-Yo creo que ustedes están destinados a estar juntos. –dijo Lucy, soñadora.

-Pero mientras él lo nota deberías intentar no sufrir –aconsejó Dominique-. ¿Quieren que les cuente lo que me ocurrió a mí?

Dominique comenzó a contarles que se encontraba charlando con Lysander y se les acercó un chico miembro del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw para invitarla a bailar. Ella aceptó sin saber que luego el tal Michael le confesaría que le gusta.

-Y antes de que pudiera decirle nada llegaron Lucy y Lily para salvarme.

-Oh, perdón por eso. –se disculpó Lucy avergonzada.

-¿Perdón? Yo debería agradecerles, me salvaron de que tuviera que responderle.

-Piénsalo Dom, ¿no te gusta ni un poco? –le preguntó Rachel- Es jugador de quidditch, es guapo, según tu también es divertido. Parece ser tu versión masculina.

-Puede ser, no lo había pensado así –reconoció-, pero creo que es demasiado apresurado para saber si me gusta o no.

-Yo creo que un chico así no puede estar contigo –le dijo Lily-, necesitas a alguien más tranquilo, que te de paz, inteligente… algo así como Lysander.

-¿Lysander? –le preguntó Dominique riendo- Lysander es mi amigo, no puedo estar con él.

-¿Por qué no? Albus era mi amigo y míranos ahora.

-Es diferente. ¿Y qué pasó con mi primo? ¿Por qué volvieron de donde sea que se habían ido? –le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Tu primo es un idiota. –dijo Rachel, enojada, recordando algo que todas desconocían.

Luego de despotricar contra Albus comenzó a relatarles que se habían ido de la fiesta para estar más tranquilos. Se fueron a un aula vacía y empezaron a hacer cosas que no quiso contar por estar rodeada de familiares de su novio. Lucy le agradeció internamente, era raro escuchar como alguien hablaba así de su primo. En un momento, cuando estaban bastante acaramelados, había entrado al aula una Slytherin que salió con Albus el año anterior acompañada de su amiga. Las muchachas estaban bastante ebrias y la chica en cuestión había empezado a coquetearle a Albus como si ella no estuviera allí. Él le había dicho que se sentía halagado pero que no estaba interesado; ella insistió hasta que Rachel se cansó y salió enojada del aula y Albus la siguió.

-Tienes que entender que mi hermano es idiota y no quería herir a esa chica. –le dijo Lily.

-Lo sé pero sentí que me faltaba el respeto, ¡yo estaba con ellos!

-Acostúmbrate, hace dos años que las chicas lo acosan y que esté de novio solo lo hace más sexy –dijo Roxanne-. Igualmente él nunca te haría daño ni te sería infiel, estamos hablando de Albus.

-Él heredo los genes buenos, si te hubieras metido con James ahí si estarías en problemas. –acotó Dominique, haciéndolas reír.

-¿Y no aclararon las cosas? –preguntó Rose.

-No, cuando estábamos discutiendo nos cruzamos contigo y Scorpius y me sacaste de allí para no tener que dar explicaciones. –le respondió. Rose se ruborizó.

-Rose Weasley, ¿por qué te ruborizas? –le preguntó una divertida Roxanne.

-Porque la encontramos en una situación muy extraña con Scorpius. –contó Rachel. Rose le arrojó un almohadón.

-¡Cuenta todo! –chilló Lily.

Rose estaba besándose con Dean cuando James los había interrumpido haciendo el espectáculo del que todo Hogwarts hablaría al día siguiente. Luego de eso se alejó con Scorpius y empezó a tomar mucho alcohol, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Cuando comenzó a sentirse mal él le propuso que fueran al pasillo para que pudiera tomar aire. Habían tenido una charla bastante interesante en la que él le confesó estar enamorado de una chica que no le correspondía y, para colmo, estaba comenzando algo con alguien más. Lucy, atando cabos, se dio cuenta de que tranquilamente la chica podía ser Rose. No iba a decírselo a su prima pero cuando Roxanne la miró por unos instantes con una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dio cuenta de que no era la única que recordaba aquel almuerzo en el que a ella le había parecido que Scorpius sentía algo más por Rose.

No era casual que ella lo haya notado aquella vez hacia unas semanas. Lucy estaba convencida de que si lo notó fue porque debía involucrarse con la causa, y en ese momento decidió que, aunque Scorpius no le hubiera pedido ayuda, ella iba a ayudarlo. Antes de fin de curso Rose y Scorpius estarían juntos, como que se llamaba Lucy Weasley.

-Y no sé si era por el alcohol, por la intimidad de la charla, o porque nos estamos llevando mejor pero –Rose hizo una pausa, se notaba que le costaba decir lo que estaba a punto de decir- si Rach y Albus no llegaban en el momento justo, probablemente nos hubiéramos besado.

-Pero Rosie, ¿a ti te gusta Scorpius? –le preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: hasta acá llegue, prometo que dentro de unas semanas voy a volver a actualizar. No es que tardo porque quiero, es más, esto es lo único que consigue alejarme de mis preocupaciones diarias y me encanta por eso, pero no tengo tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de leer otras historias, ni de contestar PM's :( jaja me doy pena. Así que nada, en unas semanas ya termino de rendir y soy libre para hacer lo que quiera hasta febrero :D**_

_**Sé que en este capítulo no pasa mucho y que hace dos capítulos estoy en la fiesta de James, pero no me reten por eso, ya les expliqué al principio el por qué decidí publicar hoy. **_

_**En fin, no quiero aburrirlos (ahora hablo así porque hay un chico que lee! Me emociona eso jaja no pensé que había chicos en FF y que me lea uno de los pocos me hace sentir hagalada. Bueno, ya que alguien me lea me hace sentir halagada, debo reconocer… les gustan mis historias! Gracias por eso :) ya estoy divagando…) bueno basta, antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy bien mentalmente me voy jaja espero que todos estén muy bien, felices, contentos! Y les deseo una linda semana. **_

_**Besotes, hasta pronto! :)**_


	11. Despertares inesperados

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Holaaa! Cómo están? Esta vez tardé mucho menos. Sé que tardé pero espero que puedan perdonarme jaja agradezco a laugrangerweasley que me presiona via PM para que actualice jajaja actúo mejor bajo presión. **_

_**Gracias a **__**xXm3ch3Xx, **__**TheQuibblergirl, Petite24, Suave-Primavera, laugrangerweasley, danielitaweasleygranger, Altea Kaur y WWWheezes por los reviews! Con muchas estoy hablando por PM, prometo responderlos mañana porque hoy quería escribir :) **_

_**Y acá va el capítulo, disfrútenlo porque es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes jaja**_

* * *

**Despertares inesperados**

-¿Qué? ¿Tú estás loca, Lily? –exclamó una muy sonrojada Rose. Lucy frunció el ceño, no se tragaba su fingido enojo, así que le dijo:

-Acabas de decir que casi se besan y tú no te besas con cualquiera.

-Lo sé, pero el momento daba como para que llegara a pasar algo –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Eso no quiere decir que sienta algo por él, recién lo estoy conociendo como amigo, de ahí a que me guste hay un largo, largo trecho.

-¿Entonces no descartas la posibilidad de que te guste? –quiso saber Lily. Rose abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante.

-¿Tú y Scorpius? ¿En serio? –preguntó Dominique, divertida. Rachel rió por el comentario de su amiga y agregó:

-Si después de estos cinco años en los que nos volvieron locos a todos con sus peleas llegan a gustarse, yo los mato.

-Despreocúpense, no habrá nada amoroso entre Malfoy y yo jamás.

Lucy miró a su prima y notó algo extraño en ella. No sabía describir bien qué era pero Rose estaba diferente. Quizás no estaba tan segura de lo que había afirmado y por eso se encontraba rara, o les había mentido, o alguna otra cosa.

La menor de los Weasley estaba segura de que Rose y Scorpius pronto estarían juntos. Quería disipar sus dudas así que mañana mismo hablaría con Albus ya que con Scorpius no tenía la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle si estaba enamorado de su prima. A raíz de lo que su primo le dijera intentaría ser de alguna ayuda; a pesar de que a su tío le daría un infarto ella estaba segura de que Rose y Scorpius eran el uno para el otro.

-Deberías considerar lo de Scorpius, sus hijos serían muy bonitos.

-Cállate Roxanne –pidió Rose entrecerrando los ojos. En ese momento una lechuza comenzó a picotear la ventana del cuarto, haciendo que todas las chicas se sobresaltaran. Dominique se acercó a la ventana y tomó la carta mientras que la lechuza ingresó a la habitación a esperar la respuesta.

-Es para ti. –dijo, tendiéndole la carta a Rachel. Ésta se asombró y en cuanto abrió el papel su cara cambió completamente a una de enojo.

-Qué raro, creo que esa es la lechuza de Hugo. –dijo Lily, extrañada. Rose agregó que su prima tenía razón.

-Es Albus que quiere saber si estoy enojada con él –comentó Rachel-. Dice que todavía está en la Torre de Gryffindor pero que es capaz de venir hasta aquí a arreglar las cosas, ¿qué le digo?

-Lo que tú quieras, Rach. –Rose le contestó.

-Mi hermano jamás podría responder bien esas preguntas tan complicadas que hace su puerta. –dijo Lily y las tres Ravenclaw rieron.

-Es una noche de chicas, ¿no les molesta que venga Albus? –preguntó dubitativa.

-Claro que no, queremos que se arreglen. –respondió Lucy y Rachel le sonrió para luego ponerse a escribir la respuesta para su novio.

* * *

-Frankie, ¿dónde estabas?

Frank giró su vista y se encontró con Fred y Olivia tomados de la mano. Les sonrió pícaramente antes de responder.

-Yo siempre estuve aquí, ¿y ustedes?

Olivia se ruborizó tanto que lo hizo reír. Fred por su parte le devolvió la sonrisa picara.

-Pasándola mejor que tu seguro. –respondió.

Frank se dijo internamente que su amigo tenía mucha razón, aunque no era muy difícil pasarla mejor que alguien que se había estado lamentando casi toda la fiesta. Fiesta que ya casi estaba llegando a su fin ya que solo quedaban algunos pocos.

-No me cabe la menor duda. –respondió. Olivia se puso aun más roja.

-¿Has visto a Jess? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-La última vez que la vi estaba hablando con James, pero no sé dónde se habrán metido, ¿te has fijado en tu habitación? –respondió Frank.

-Espera, ¿dijiste que estaba con James? –Fred preguntó, sorprendido.

Frank les contó a sus amigos que James y Jessica habían estado prácticamente toda la noche juntos charlando en un rincón de la Sala Común. Ambos se sorprendieron al principio pero luego Fred comentó que no le resultaba tan extraño ya que James estaba tomando una postura distinta con respecto a su relación con Jessica. Olivia, por su parte, acotó que, a su criterio, ellos dos ya estaban más maduros y que por fin les harían caso y se harían amigos, o algo más.

-¿Se los imaginan juntos? –preguntó Olivia.

-Yo sí, además mi tío Harry dice que los Potter se enamoran de pelirrojas. –le respondió su novio.

-Y Albus siguió el legado familiar así que no veo razón por la que James no lo siga. –bromeó Frank.

-Si fuéramos un grupo de tres amigas tú podrías salir con la restante –Olivia dijo-. Lástima que el resto de nuestras compañeras sean unas idiotas, pero prometo conseguirte pareja.

-Estoy bien así, me gusta estar solo. –mintió Frank, y para sus adentros realmente deseó que su amiga le consiguiera una pareja ya que por sus propios medios no podía hacer nada bien.

* * *

-Albus, Candy ya volvió.

Albus se sobresaltó con el comentario de su primo Hugo y rápidamente fue a abrirle la ventana a la lechuza para que pudiera entregarle la tan preciada nota de su novia.

-Están todas nuestras primas en la habitación de las chicas de Ravenclaw pero Rachel aceptó que vaya allí a charlar. –informó. Estaba con sus amigos, sus primos Louis y Hugo y los otros tres compañeros del pelirrojo en la habitación de estos últimos. Habían ido allí ya que nadie soportaba más sus quejas y lamentos y, al no saber dónde se había metido James, Hugo accedió a que usara su lechuza para comunicarse con Rachel.

-¿Irás solo o quieres que te acompañemos? –le preguntó Scorpius.

-El único que tiene que venir si o si conmigo es Lysander, ustedes hagan lo que quieran.

-Yo voy, tengo miedo de quedarme en esta Sala Común y que esa loca vuelva a hablarme de los lindos hijos que tendríamos –comenzó Lorcan-. Y de seguro Scorpius también querrá venir para ver a Rose. –Albus reprimió una risa, su amigo no podía ser más despistado.

-¿Por qué querrías ver a mi hermana, Scorpius? –le preguntó Hugo, extrañado, al rubio. Éste ni se inmutó y le respondió que se había quedado preocupado porque Rose bebió de más en la fiesta y luego se fue.

-Yo iré, quiero saber qué le ocurrió a Roxanne. –dijo Louis decidido, levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentado.

-¡Cierto! –exclamó Hugo- Yo también iré con ustedes, había olvidado que Roxanne desapareció.

Albus se despidió de Mark y el resto de los compañeros de su pelirrojo primo para luego salir de la habitación, seguido de Scorpius, los gemelos Scamander y sus dos primos.

En la Sala Común se cruzaron con Fred, la novia de éste y Frank, que le preguntaron por su hermano. El moreno les respondió que no lo había visto en toda la fiesta, que seguramente estaría con alguna muchacha en alguna parte del castillo. Cuando ya se estaban yendo, Fred les preguntó:

-¿A dónde irán todos juntos?

-A la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, discutí con Rachel y quiero arreglar las cosas.

-¿El resto irá a darte apoyo moral? –preguntó divertido Frank.

-Yo voy porque quiero huir de esa chica que conocí hoy, Lysander porque Al no sabe responder las preguntas de la puerta –Albus frunció el ceño, ofendido con el comentario de Lorcan-, Scorpius a ver si Rose sigue bien porque hoy se agarró una borrachera –el moreno notó como su amigo abría los ojos como platos al ver que Lorcan lo nombraba, pero luego se relajó un poco-, y Louis y Hugo porque están preocupados por Roxanne.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –se adelantó a preguntar Olivia, preocupada por su cuñada. Fred se puso serio al oír que alguien estaba preocupado por su hermana.

-Estaba hablando con Lucy y se fue de la fiesta. Las chicas fueron a buscarla y terminaron reunidas en la habitación de Rose y Dominique. –explicó Louis.

-¿Puedo ir también? Quiero asegurarme de que esté bien. –dijo Fred. Su novia lo miró enternecida.

-Iré contigo –le aseguró Olivia-. ¿Podemos entrar a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw?

-No veo por qué no, en este momento somos tres Slytherin, un Ravenclaw y un Hufflupuff en la Sala Común de ustedes. –respondió Scorpius.

-¿Tú quieres venir, Frankie? –preguntó Fred a su amigo. Éste se negó, alegando que estaba muy cansado.

Luego de eso, el gran grupo se dispuso a salir cuando Hugo se disculpó y fue a ver que le ocurría a una chica que estaba sentada sola en una de las butacas. Albus la reconoció, era Emma, la amiga de Lily. El pelirrojo estaba tardando bastante tiempo y el Potter se impacientó, quería arreglarse con su novia.

-Hugo, ¿te falta mucho? –le preguntó al cabo de diez minutos.

-¿Qué? –su primo se dio vuelta con cara de no entender qué ocurría- Ah, había olvidado que estaban esperándome –Albus resopló-. Mejor vayan yendo que yo los alcanzo después.

Enojado, el moreno cruzó apurado el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Si su primo no le hubiera prestado la lechuza, en estos momentos estaría enojado con él.

Lysander los guió hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw. Él había estado allí un par de veces pero no recordaba el camino. Procuraron ser silenciosos ya que no querían cruzarse con el celador. Albus creía que James probablemente lo hechizaba o de alguna forma hacía que no estuviera dando vueltas cuando organizaba alguna fiesta, pero no tenía la certeza.

Al llegar, el águila de la puerta le preguntó qué era completamente suyo pero que todos los demás lo utilizaban. Albus frunció el ceño y pensó en la capa de invisibilidad, pero luego recordó que era también de sus hermanos. Cuando iba a pensar en otra cosa, Lysander respondió que su nombre y la puerta se abrió.

-Yo iba a responder que mi varita, pero recordé que no la usa nadie –dijo Lorcan-. No entiendo por qué los hacen sufrir eso de responder preguntas constantemente, la idea de una contraseña es mejor.

-Lorcan, cállate un rato, por favor. –le pidió Scorpius y todos rieron.

-Las habitaciones de las chicas son por allí, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo Lysander, ignorando a su hermano. Albus asintió- Nosotros esperaremos aquí, suerte con Rach.

El Potter le agradeció y subió las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas. Realmente esperaba tener suerte, no quería perder a Rachel por una estupidez. Tomó aire para que le diera más valor y tocó la puerta.

* * *

-¿No tienes sueño? No estás obligado a quedarte conmigo, si quieres puedes irte a dormir. Yo puedo subir y esperar a las chicas en nuestra habitación.

Hugo miró a Emma y le sonrió, haciendo que la muchacha se ruborice un poco. No entendía por qué siempre se ruborizaba, pero a él también le ocurría en ocasiones así que no le daba mayor importancia. Tampoco entendía por qué le agradaba pasar tiempo a solas con la chica, cosa que últimamente se daba más seguido. Y otra de las cosas que no entendía era por qué se sentía tan cómodo estando con ella.

-Ya te dije que quiero quedarme aquí, no tengo sueño y en mi habitación seguro están los chicos roncando y eso solo me despabilará más –contestó-. Además me gusta estar contigo, eres divertida.

Emma se sonrojó un poco más y le sonrió, haciendo que él también se sonrojara. Hugo comprendió que probablemente el calor que hacía en esos momentos en la Sala Común provocaba que ellos dos se ruboricen.

-Tú también, y es más fácil encontrarte a ti que a las otras dos.

-Lily está con mis primas, quizás hoy no vuelve. Lizzie no sé, no la vi en toda la fiesta.

-Yo estaba con ella y luego desapareció dejándonos a Mark y a mí solos soportando a Melanie. Por suerte apareció Elaine y se la llevó diciéndole no sé qué cosa. Creo que Elaine y Drew están saliendo, pero… -Emma se interrumpió de repente, sorprendiéndolo- Esto no te interesa, ¿no? Ni siquiera me interesa a mí, no sé por qué lo estoy diciendo.

Hugo comenzó a reírse, contagiándola y juntos estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando lograron calmarse, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y rieron nuevamente. El pelirrojo estaba contento, Emma era genial.

* * *

Cuando Rachel vio entrar a su novio al cuarto, quiso correr a abrazarlo. Albus se encontraba con cara de cachorrito abandonado parado en el umbral de la puerta. Rápidamente Lucy les dijo que bajaran hasta que ellos dos terminaran de hablar y todas las primas se dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando Lily le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su hermano y le dijo que dejara de ser idiota, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándolos solos. Ella todavía estaba sentada en la gran cama que habían hecho para poder dormir todas.

Albus comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Rachel se paró lo más rápido que pudo pero no tuvo tiempo ni de hablar ya que su novio la tomó del rostro y la besó. Cualquier enojo que pudo haber tenido se le disipó en ese instante y le respondió al beso. Quizás seguía molestándole que aquella chica le haya coqueteado así pero al fin y al cabo él no tenía la culpa, solo había querido ser cordial.

-Perdóname –dijo él cuando se separaron-, debí haberla rechazado mejor, es que no quería ofenderla o herirla.

Rachel le dio un beso más antes de responder:

-Lo sé, Al, y no fue tu culpa en realidad. Ella es la intentó algo contigo, tú solo no fuiste lo suficientemente determinante como para que entendiera.

-Lo siento, en serio.

Rachel le sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Su primera pelea había sido muy tonta y no pudo estar enojada con él demasiado tiempo.

Quizás Albus no pudiera controlar a las chicas que querían estar con él pero sabía que siempre iba a respetarla y no la haría sufrir, porque él también la quería.

* * *

-No entiendo por qué debo irme de mi propia habitación si son ellos dos los que quieren hablar. –se quejó Dominique. Rose rió.

-¿Porque eres buena prima y amiga y les dejas su espacio? Además somos un montón, es preferible que nosotras estemos abajo y ellos arriba. –le dijo.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, se quedó boquiabierta: Fred, Olivia, Louis, Lysander, Lorcan y Scorpius estaban allí. En otro momento no le hubiera molestado que estuvieran todos ellos pero no quería ver a Malfoy tan pronto luego de que casi lo besa.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Él ni siquiera le gustaba como para besarlo o algo así. Le atribuía sus extraños impulsos al hecho de que había bebido de más en esa fiesta. Si el rubio le preguntaba le diría eso; era más fácil echarle la culpa al alcohol.

Saludando a todos con un tímido "Hola" se sentó entre Dominique y Lysander, lejos de Scorpius. Fred, Olivia y Louis acorralaron a Roxanne a un costado de la Sala Común mientras que Lucy y Lily se sentaron juntas, lejos de Lorcan.

Esperaba que Albus y Rachel se apuraran, el ambiente era bastante tenso y ella estaba muy cansada.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? –le preguntó su hermano por enésima vez. Roxanne resopló y le dijo que sí nuevamente.

A pesar de que le dio ternura que su hermano, primo y cuñada hayan ido hasta allí para saber cómo estaba, no quería que le preguntaran más sobre Oliver. Quería olvidar todo el asunto y olvidarse de él para siempre.

Les había contado lo que vio y sus preocupaciones respecto a Sophie. No sabía qué esperar de ella, ¿realmente se lo había ocultado? ¿Qué debía pensar? Olivia le aconsejó que no se apresurara ya que tenía que intentar ponerse en el lugar de ella. Fred quería golpear a Oliver pero ella le explicó que en realidad él no había hecho nada. Y Louis solo se limitó a escucharla, sin interrumpirla y abrazándola de vez en cuando.

Cuando terminaron de hablar de acercaron al grupo. Ella se sentó con Lily y Lucy y recordó que quería hacer algo.

-Oye, Lorcan –el aludido se giró hacia ella-, ¿Scarlett? ¿En serio?

Él comenzó a reír de su comentario y le respondió:

-No puedes negar que es bonita –Roxanne notó que a su lado Lily se tensaba-, pero está loca. Espero que no se me acerque nunca más.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Dominique.

Lorcan les contó que habían estado besándose un largo rato hasta que ella lo guió a un lugar más apartado de la Sala Común para que pudieran charlar más tranquilos. La cosa iba bien hasta que ella comenzó a hablarle de que tenían la edad justa para ser novios, que sería una gran historia de amor que se casaran y que sus hijos serían lindos. Él se asustó y la había dejado allí sola, alegando que se iría a buscar a sus amigos. Al final, Scarlett lo había arruinado antes de que siquiera comenzara.

A medida que el relato de Lorcan avanzaba, Roxanne pudo observar y sentir cada una de las reacciones de Lily. Ésta había estado tensa y Lucy tuvo que apretarle el brazo para que disimulara un poco; cuando él llegó a la parte en que Scarlett arruinaba todo, el cuerpo de su prima se relajó y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que suprimía una sonrisa.

Roxanne la admiraba, si ella estuviera en su lugar ya estaría llorando.

-Chicos, Oli y yo nos vamos –informó Fred-, ¿ustedes vienen? –le preguntó a Roxanne y Lily. Ésta miró a su prima y la vio asentir.

-¿Vamos nosotros también? –preguntó Louis a Lucy y esta estuvo de acuerdo.

Roxanne miró a sus primas y les prometió que pronto reorganizarían una nueva reunión en reemplazo de la de hoy. Éstas le dijeron que sí y pronto todos se despidieron. Aunque se verían dentro de unas pocas horas en el almuerzo familiar, Roxanne abrazó a sus primas, agradecida por lo que había hecho por ella, y salió siguiendo al resto fuera de la Sala Común.

* * *

-¿Cuánto más van a tardar? ¿Tan difícil se la estará haciendo Rach? –preguntó Lorcan. Rose lo miró y se alzó de hombros. Ella estaba igual de impaciente que su amigo.

-Quizás solo quieren estar solos. –comentó Scorpius.

-Podrían estar solos en otro lugar que no sea nuestro cuarto, nosotras queremos dormir. –se quejó Dominique.

-Subamos, no creo que sigan peleados, y, si lo están, que arreglen sus cosas mañana. –propuso Lysander.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para ir a la habitación de las chicas. Al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Albus y Rachel acostados a un lado de la gran cama que habían organizado para la noche de chicas, durmiendo. El primer impulso de Rose fue enojarse pero luego le dieron tanta ternura que evitó que Dominique los despertara.

-Déjalos, se ven lindos así. –le dijo. Su prima entrecerró los ojos antes de responderle:

-Está bien, pero mañana me escucharán.

-Este Albus es un idiota, podría estar durmiendo desde hace un montón –se quejó Lorcan-. ¿Vamos a nuestro cuarto, Scorp?

-Si quieren quédense, da igual. –Dominique dijo.

-¿Entramos todos? Hay solo dos colchones más y somos cinco. –repuso Scorpius. Rose creyó que no entrarían todos a menos que se apretujen todos.

-Yo me iré a mi habitación así que serán cuatro. –dijo Lysander.

-Oh vamos Lys, no seas aguafiestas y quédate con nosotros –le objetó Dominique-. Puedes ir a buscar tu colchón para que durmamos más cómodos.

Al principio Lysander se negó pero entre Lorcan y Dominique lograron convencerlo. Mientras los Scamander y Scorpius iban a por el colchón de la cama de Lysander, Rose y Dominique separaron dos de los tres colchones, dejando a Albus y Rachel solos. Su amiga se despertó con éste movimiento.

-Oh, nos quedamos dormidos –exclamó-. Al, despiértate.

Albus balbuceó algunas cosas ininteligibles antes de despertarse. Desorientado, se levantó muy rápido, mareándose al instante. Las primas Weasley comenzaron a reírse de él, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ella ingresaron nuevamente los chicos.

-Christopher todavía no ha vuelto, ¿pueden creerlo? –dijo Lysander, divertido.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó un muy confundido Albus, ya repuesto.

-Como tú y tu novia se quedaron dormidos sin avisarnos invitamos al resto a que se quedara también aquí. –respondió Dominique, reprochándoles a sus amigos su descuido. Rose comenzó a reír.

-¿Entonces puedo volver a dormir? –dijo Albus, sin inmutarse por el enojo de su prima.

-Claro, tú duermes con Rach –Rose le dijo-, Dominique y yo dormiremos en otro colchón y los Scamander y Malfoy se arreglarán en los otros dos, ¿les parece bien?

-¿Volví a ser Malfoy? –le preguntó Scorpius. Rose se puso algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que él le hablaba luego de que lo dejó en aquel pasillo.

-Se me escapó –mintió-, Scorpius y los Scamander dormirán en los restantes, ¿mejor, Scorpius? –preguntó, remarcando apropósito el nombre del chico. Éste negó con la cabeza, divertido. _Al menos no está enojado_, pensó.

Los chicos se organizaron como Rose había propuesto y una vez que se terminaron de acomodar se dio cuenta que había quedado muy cerca de Scorpius, solo los separaba un espacio de algunos centímetros de piso entre colchón y colchón. No sabía si hablar con él de lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellos dos. Decidió que en cuanto notara a todos dormidos, le hablaría.

Notó que Dominique rápidamente se quedaba dormida a su lado y, minutos después, reconoció los ronquidos de Albus. Si su primo estaba dormido seguramente Rachel también lo estaría. Lo comprobó cuando la escuchó hablar sobre una nota desaprobada en Transformaciones, su amiga hablaba en sueños y casi siempre balbuceaba cosas sobre el colegio. Luego de unos minutos se dedicó a escuchar las respiraciones de los gemelos y las encontró muy tranquilas así que ellos seguro que también dormían.

Respiró hondo y susurró el nombre del rubio. Éste ni se inmutó así que volvió a repetirlos dos veces más; al no tener éxito estiró un poco su brazo y se encontró con la mano del Slytherin. El contacto la puso algo nerviosa, pero no le dio importancia y zamarreó suavemente la mano de Scorpius.

-¿Humm? –lo escuchó decir.

-¿Estas dormido?

-Ya no –respondió con la voz ronca- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito hablar contigo o no podré dormir.

Por unos segundos él no dijo nada, pero Rose sintió como sujetaba su colchón y acercaba el de él.

-Creo que Lorcan dormirá un poco en el suelo, pero así podremos hablar mejor.

Rose no veía nada, pero escuchó la voz de Scorpius muy cerca de ella. Disimuladamente tocó el espacio que antes separaba sus camas y se encontró nuevamente con el brazo del rubio. Retiró la mano rápido mientras lo escuchaba reír.

-Quería saber dónde estabas. –alegó. Tenía suerte de que estuviera todo oscuro porque su cara estaba ardiendo, seguro que estaba más roja que su pelo.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Solo quería que aclaremos lo que pasó, o iba a pasar, antes de que Rach y Al nos interrumpieran. No quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotros justo ahora que estamos llevándonos bien.

Otra vez Scorpius se quedó callado, sin responderle. Rose se puso nerviosa, no sabía qué iba a decirle. Quizás todo había pasado en su mente y no iban a besarse; Rachel también vio lo mismo que ella pero puede que solo hayan estado muy cerca y ella se imaginó el resto de las cosas.

-Perdóname por eso. Igual, yo no iba a besarte –no sabía si esa cosa extraña que sentía era alivio o alguna otra cosa que desconocía; pero si era alivio se sentía bastante raro-. No me malinterpretes, me pareces una muchacha bonita, pero estabas ebria y si lo hacía iba a sentir que estaba aprovechándome de ti.

Rose se sorprendió con la respuesta. Ese extraño alivio que había sentido ahora se transformó en nervios. ¿En otra circunstancia, él…?

-Si yo no hubiera estado ebria, ¿me habrías besado? –preguntó, ruborizándose y agradeciendo que esta charla la mantenían en la oscuridad. Él rió un poco.

-¿Para que me pegues una bofetada? –ésta vez fue el turno de Rose de reír.

-Sabes que a mí no me gusta la violencia –dijo, divertida-. Entonces… ¿amigos?

-Amigos. –Scorpius buscó su mano e hizo como si se la estrechara. Rose rió nuevamente, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

-Ahora que todo está aclarado, intentaré dormir. Buenas noches, Scorpius.

-Buenas noches, Rose.

* * *

Jessica sintió como la luz solar se colaba por sus párpados y maldijo a sus compañeras de cuarto por olvidarse siempre de correr las cortinas para que no pasen éstas cosas. Un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte la invadía y, mientras iba despertándose, notó también un dolor en la espalda.

Lenta y perezosamente abrió sus ojos. Desconcertada, se encontró con que no estaba en su habitación, en lugar de eso un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y una de una bebida muggle que no recordaba el nombre irrumpían en su campo de visión. Muchos recuerdos inconclusos comenzaron a llegar a su mente y quiso que la tierra la tragara.

No quería girar hacia su izquierda porque sabía con qué, o mejor dicho con quién, iba a encontrarse. Como no tenía más remedio, lo hizo, encontrándose con la cara dormida de James Potter. Quería gritar o despertarse de esta extraña pesadilla, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Solo lo observó dormir. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, su boca estaba entreabierta. Una de sus manos estaba toda extendida hacia el lado vacío, mientras que la otra reposaba en la cintura de la pelirroja. Nerviosa, se apresuró a sacarla, despertándolo a él con brusco movimiento.

-Oh, por Merlín, mi cabeza. –exclamó el muchacho, desperezándose.

-Hola, Potter. –saludó ella mientras se sentaba. El chico se quedó estático.

-¿Hamilton? –preguntó, girándose hacia ella- ¿Qué hacemos tú y yo solos en la Torre de Astronomía?

-No estoy segura, creo que dijiste que sería divertido venir hasta aquí a beber y mirar las estrellas y yo te seguí.

James la imitó y también se sentó. Jessica no recordaba muchas cosas, sabía que habían estado toda la noche juntos en la fiesta y que, llegado un momento, él le dijo eso. No recuerda el camino hasta aquí pero sí que llegaron y comenzaron a reírse y beber. Y luego nada más.

-¿Nosotros…? –James dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras Jessica sentía como sus mejillas adquirían el color de su cabello.

-¡Por Morgana, ni ebria te besaría o me acostaría contigo! –exclamó, ofendida. La realidad es que no sabía si había pasado o no algo entre ellos, pero prefería que él creyera que no.

-Como si yo quisiera que eso pasase –dijo él levantándose y extendiéndole una mano. Ella lo miró dubitativa y él resopló-. Vamos, tómala y vayamos a la Sala Común que mientras más rápido pase este momento, menos vergonzoso será.

Ella accedió y él la ayudó a levantarse. Entre los dos hicieron desaparecer las botellas y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su Sala Común.

Jessica estaba totalmente avergonzada. No sólo se había escapado junto a Potter, sino que habían dormido juntos. Y lo peor de todo era que no recordaba exactamente qué sucedió la noche anterior, pero suponía que si se hubieran besado o algo más, lo recordaría. O eso esperaba.

* * *

Una risas se colaron en lo sueños de Rose, despertándola. Perezosamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con las sonrisas divertidas de Dominique, Rachel, Albus y los Scamander. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? –preguntó.

-Porque no recuerdo que nuestro colchón y el de los chicos estuvieran tan pegados anoche –respondió su prima-. Y tampoco que tú y Scorpius estuvieran tomados de la mano.

Rose siguió el camino de su brazo y vio como su mano y la de Scorpius estaban entrelazadas. Roja como un tomate, quitó rápidamente su mano despertando al rubio; éste se desperezó y tardó unos minutos en abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo notó que todos lo miraban y frunció el ceño, como Rose segundos antes.

-Si querías dormir con mi prima podías avisarme y cambiábamos de lugar, Scorp. –bromeó Dominique. Rose se puso más roja, Scorpius solo se rió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. –respondió. Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Solo nos entretuvimos hablando y él acercó el colchón para que habláramos despacio y ustedes no se despertaran. –se excusó Rose, levantándose.

-Claro, y el idiota de Lorcan que duerma en piso, ¿no? –dijo Lorcan, cruzándose de brazos, ofendido. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Despiértense rápido que hoy hay almuerzo familiar. –dijo Albus.

Rose fue hacia el armario para buscar algo que ponerse ya que estaba en piyama. Cuando ya tenía la ropa preparada los chicos dejaron a las tres chicas solas mientras llevaban el colchón de Lysander hacia su habitación. Se reencontrarían todos en la Sala Común para bajar a comer.

-¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes? –le preguntó Rachel una vez que se quedaron solas. Rose negó con la cabeza.

-¿Realmente no te pasa nada con él? Puedes confiar en nosotras, Rose, somos tus amigas. –dijo Dominique.

-¿Pueden dejar de molestarme con eso? No siento ni sentiré nada por él y fin de la discusión.

Enojada, no dijo nada más mientras salían de la habitación, se encontraban con los chicos e iban hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Lucy llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y sintió una energía extraña alrededor de todos sus primos (y agregados). James estaba pensativo y no se unía a las bromas de Fred, Roxanne y Lily estaban con las mismas caras largas que ayer, Rose estaba algo alterada mientras que Hugo se encontraba de muy buen humor. Louis, por su parte, tenía un brillo extraño en su mirada, y Frank estaba algo triste. Scorpius y Lorcan estaban riendo más que de costumbre, junto con Albus y Rachel. Los únicos que parecían estar igual que siempre eran Fred, Dominique, Lysander y ella.

Se sentó entre Albus y Lily y comenzó a servirse comida. Sabía cómo eran esos almuerzos y en cualquier momento se enterarían de por qué sus primos estaban raros hoy.

-¿Cómo la pasaron en la fiesta de ayer? –la pregunta de Dominique hizo que todos se callaran- Está bien, hablemos de otra cosa si quieren.

-Fue divertida, lástima algunas cosas. –respondió Lucy para que su prima no se sintiera mal.

-Y tú, anfitrión, ¿dónde estabas? –le preguntó Dominique a James. Éste se puso algo nervioso, cosa que hizo reír a Fred y a Frank, que recobró un poco su humor.

-Eso es tema mío –respondió-, ¿tú cómo la pasaste?

-¿Por qué no le cuentas que llegaste recién hoy a la Sala Común? –le preguntó Fred y todos rieron menos James.

-Batiste tu propio record, hermano –dijo Albus-. ¿Quién fue la afortunada? –James se puso totalmente rojo y Frank decidió responder por él:

-Jessica.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y James comenzó a excusarse diciendo que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos y que sólo salieron a tomar aire y se quedaron dormidos en la Torre de Astronomía. Al ver que nadie le creía, quiso llamar a la chica, que lo ignoró. Esto lo enfureció más y arremetió contra Fred, que se había ido de la fiesta al rato de que ésta comenzara. Lily le dijo que al menos Fred estaba con su novia, no como él que se desapareció con la chica a la que finge odiar. James la contraatacó diciendo que al menos él no andaba besándose frente a todos con un chico, como hacían ella y Rose. Esta vez fue el turno de Rose, que le reclamó por el papelón que la había hecho pasar con Dean y casi todo el colegio.

Lucy siguió escuchando como unos a otros se defendían hasta que un comentario de Lorcan los hizo reír y pronto empezaron a disculparse y a hablar mejor. No entendía por qué siempre los almuerzos en el colegio terminaban en peleas y gritos graciosos, para después cerrar todo con disculpas.

Cuando terminaron de comer recordó lo que quería hacer: hablar con Albus. Vio que éste tenía intensiones de irse a los jardines con Rachel y, disculpándose con la chica, le dijo que solo se lo robaría unos minutos y lo guió fuera del Gran Comedor. Su primo estaba sorprendido pero la siguió sin decir ni una palabra.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad –Albus asintió-. ¿Scorpius está enamorado de Rose?

Su primo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Luego se despeinó el cabello, eso lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-No que yo sepa, ¿por qué preguntas? –Lucy rodó los ojos.

-Eres malo para mentir y lo sabes –dijo-. ¡Porque es tan obvio! Pero no te preocupes que no diré nada.

-Por Merlín, Lucy, es el secreto mejor guardado de Scorp –exclamó, histérico-. Prométeme que no dirás nada, por favor.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes. Dile que si necesita mi ayuda para algo que me avise –Albus asintió, ya estaba un poco más tranquilo-. Se verían tan lindos juntos, quiero que sean novios ya.

-¿Crees que serán novios? –Lucy asintió, sonriendo- Yo lo pienso desde el año pasado, pero recién a principio de curso él nos contó lo que sentía. Está tratando de conquistarla pero por ahora no obtuvo muchos resultados positivos.

-Yo creo que si los tuvo, se llevan mucho mejor y hasta casi se besan ayer.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Estábamos teniendo una noche de chicas ayer, ¿recuerdas? Rose nos lo contó pero dijo que no estaba interesada en él. Yo no le creo, se puso roja y nerviosa cuando Lily se lo preguntó.

-¿Lily lo sabe? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? –Albus volvía a lucir nervioso.

-Lo sospechamos Lily, Roxanne y yo, pero ellas no tanto. Creo que Roxie es la que más lo piensa, Lils más o menos.

Albus parecía meditar algo. Lucy lo esperó, estaba segura de que su primo quería decirle algo pero no sabía si debía o no hacerlo.

-Hay un plan… –comenzó, pero luego volvió a callarse.

La pelirroja lo animó a continuar y el moreno comenzó a contarle que al principio solo lo sabían Lorcan, Lysander y él. Lysander había hecho una serie de planes que podían seguir: el darle celos a Rose, tratar de que Scorpius y ella se hagan amigos y buscar aliados para que los ayuden. Scorpius se negó a esto último porque no quería que todos sepan su secreto. Por culpa de un descuido de Lysander también se había enterado Frank; y ayer, en la fiesta, James había interrumpido a Rose y a Dean porque también se había enterado, esta vez por boca del propio Scorpius.

-Si no le dirás a Rose, tú también podrías ayudarlo.

-¡Claro que quiero ayudar! –exclamó- Y Lily y Roxanne también querrán, pero si Scorpius no quiere yo no les digo nada.

-Se lo diré en cuanto pueda hablar con él, te buscaré después de la cena para que charlemos todos.

Lucy le sonrió y lo abrazó. Él se despidió de ella para ir a buscar a Rachel, dejándola contenta porque al fin podría ayudar.

* * *

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

Scorpius se dio vuelta y se encontró con James, Fred y Frank.

-¿A solas o puede ser aquí? –él se encontraba en los jardines junto con Lorcan y Lysander.

-Tú eliges, es sobre lo de ayer. –respondió.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –preguntó Fred. Scorpius se puso nervioso, no quería que tantas personas supieran su secreto, pero no le quedaba más opción así que invitó a los tres amigos a sentarse con ellos.

-Me gusta Rose. –soltó al fin, luego de que todos se sentaran. Fred se sorprendió un poco, pero no tanto como Lorcan. Esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Lorcan, tú ya lo sabías. –le espetó Lysander, rodando los ojos.

-Lo sé pero Albus me había dicho que en cuanto Scorpius lo dijera yo debía sorprenderme. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Eso era al principio, lo sabes hace más de un mes! –exclamó Scorpius, divertido.

-¿Por eso ayer hiciste tanto escándalo? –le preguntó Fred a James, éste asintió- No puedo creerlo ¿te gusta Rose? Esto es increíble, muero por verle la cara al tío Ron cuando ella aparezca con un Malfoy.

-¿Su tío sigue odiándome? –preguntó, con miedo. No quería que es padre de Rose no lo quisiera.

-Tú le caes bien, el problema es tu apellido. –respondió James.

-¿Y ustedes no están enojados? –preguntó Frank- Creí que harían un escándalo cuando se enteraran.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? –le preguntó Fred a Frank y éste asintió.

Él comenzó a contarles la equivocación que había tenido Lysander semanas atrás y cómo se había dado cuenta de todo. Luego de eso todos empezaron a opinar de lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora y lo que no.

Scorpius estaba sorprendido, él también creía que James y Fred harían un alboroto de esto, como cada vez que alguien tenía intensiones con alguna chica de su familia.

Después de mucho debatir llegaron a la conclusión, gracias a Lysander y Frank, de que debían hacer que Rose y el idiota de Gryffindor con el que tenía algo cortaran todo tipo de lazo.

-¿En serio están ayudándome? –les preguntó Scorpius, sorprendido.

-Solo debes saber que si Rose llega a sufrir por tu culpa te mataremos. –le advirtió James. Y no hablaba en broma.

-Eres un buen chico, Malfoy, algo escuálido, pero bueno al fin. –continuó Fred.

-Y si te tomas todo este trabajo para que Rosie se fije en ti es porque realmente la quieres. –concluyó James. Él asintió.

Mañana le llegarían a Fred algunos productos de la tienda de bromas de su padre. Si estaba todo lo que habían pedido había un producto que iba a servirles para usar contra Dean pero no quisieron decirle cuál era. Mañana, después de la cena, se reunirían para planear todo.

* * *

Roxanne estaba enojada con Sophie, pero cuando ésta la vino a buscar luego del almuerzo no pudo negarse a acompañarla para que hablaran. Se la había cruzado la noche anterior cuando volvió de la Sala Común de sus primas y sólo le dijo que ya sabía lo de Oliver y que no tenía ganas de charlar con ella en esos momentos.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que se sentaron una frente a la otra en un pasillo vacío del castillo. Su amiga rompió el silencio:

-Perdóname, por favor, sé que cometí un error en no decirte lo de mi hermano y Natalie pero no quería lastimarte. –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Los de Roxanne también.

-Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras tú antes que enterarme como me enteré, ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando los vi besarse?

-Perdón, Roxie, fui una idiota y estás en todo tu derecho de estar enojada pero por favor, no nos peleemos por esto.

Roxanne la miró. Había conocido a Sophie en el tren aquel primero de septiembre en el que comenzó Hogwarts, ella apareció en su compartimiento mientras buscaba a su hermano. Roxanne la había invitado a quedarse junto con ella y sus primas y ella accedió, contenta porque no quería caminar más.

Cuando ambas quedaron en Gryffindor se alegraron mucho de estar juntas y desde ese momento fueron inseparables. Se consolaban, reían, bromeaban. Al año entrante llegaron al colegio Lily y Lucy y Sophie las aceptó y no se enojaba cuando ella quería pasar tiempo a solas con sus primas.

No recordaba ninguna pelea que hayan tenido, siempre se habían llevado estupendo. ¿Valía la pena enojarse? Le habría gustado enterarse por boca de su amiga que Oliver y Natalie salían pero entendía que para ella podía ser complicado.

Luego de unos minutos la abrazó y lloraron juntas, como cuando Scarlett había seducido a ese horrible chico que a Sophie le gustaba, como cuando Roxanne estaba triste porque Oliver no la quería, como las veces en las que se juntaban en el verano a ver películas tristes. Como hacen las amigas.

* * *

Lunes, ¿quién los había inventado? Scorpius los odiaba con todo su corazón, más este año que tenían dos horas seguidas de Historia de la Magia los lunes a las primeras horas. Se levantó maldiciendo, lo único bueno es que vería a Rose en esa clase.

Se vistió pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ayer: primero los dos primos más celosos de Rose se pusieron de su lado y aceptaron ayudarlo a que esté con ella. Luego, Albus le había contado que Lucy sabía de sus sentimientos y que quería contribuir al plan. ¿Qué nombre le puso Lysander? Ah sí, el plan se llamaba "Conquistando a Rose". Sonrió al recordar que Lorcan quería que usaran un código secreto.

Aceptó que la prima menor de Rose lo ayude, pero cuando fueron a hablar con ella insistió tanto en que Roxanne y Lily colaboraran también que tuvo que acceder a eso. En realidad no le disgustó, pero ya demasiadas personas sabían su secreto.

Luego del desayuno se dirigió hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia. Después él tenía Aritmancia junto con Rose y Lysander. Le gustaban esas clases porque el Scamander siempre buscaba excusas para dejarlos solos por un rato.

Finalizado el almuerzo se dirigió con Albus y Lorcan a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No era su asignatura preferida, pero Hagrid hacia todo más fácil y divertido. Rose no tomaba esa clase este año pero la vería nuevamente en Pociones, que era su última clase ya que después de tenía una hora libre. Scorpius solo quería que llegue la cena, estaba ansioso por saber qué era lo que Fred y James tenían en mente.

Al final el día no había sido tan lento como lo imaginó y, cuando terminó de cenar, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. James le asintió con la cabeza y pronto él, Albus, Lorcan, Lysander (que había cenado con ellos), James, Fred y Frank estaban reunidos afuera.

-Y bien, ¿les llegó lo que esperaban? –preguntó. Fred asintió- ¿Y qué es?

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: qué será? Yo ya lo sé, pero qué piensan que será eso tan misterioso que tienen James y Fred? Me encantaría leer sus teorías! **_

_**El capítulo no lo corregí porque tengo sueño jaja si ven alguna falla, serían tan amables de avisarme? Se ganarán algo, lo prometo (?)**_

_**Como mañana es Navidad y dentro de unos días Año Nuevo quería desearles unas felices fiestas! Que las pasen rodeadas de sus seres queridos y que éste año que comienza sea mucho mejor que el que se va.**_

_**En fin, me despido. Un beso enooooorme y muchas gracias por leer! **_


	12. Pitufos con uñas rosas

_**Hola a todas! Estuve sin internet desde principios de año así que hoy me dije a mi misma que para celebrar que mágicamente volvió tenía que terminar el capítulo y subirlo (?) No me reten por no terminarlo antes, estoy de vacaciones y me dí un paseo literario por un Chicago distópico (les recomiendo "Divergente" e "Insurgente", su segunda parte, son geniales! Algo violentos pero a mi me gustan esas cosas y las sagas futuristas porque creo que en cualquier momento nos vamos a destruir de alguna forma) y después volví a caer en las redes de mi querido Panem (ya que estoy les recomiendo también la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre", mi segunda saga favorita... adivinen cual es la primera!). Y hoy empecé "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" (sí, la adivinaron! Leo y lloro todo el tiempo jaja cómo extraño esperar a que salga algún libro!) y después me di cuenta que ya tenía internet de nuevo así que nada, acá me ven, terminando el capítulo y subiéndolo. Me di cuenta de que fumo mucho más mientras escribo, así que se podría decir que escribir arruina mi salud... pero por suerte los reviews la mejoran! Muchas gracias a xXm3ch3Xx, Bella Valentia, Lily Loop, danielitaweasleygranger, Suave-Primavera, TheQuibblergirl, laugrangerweasley, WWWheezes, Boulaired, Viian Jntte M y samfj por los que dejaron en el capítulo pasado. Me faltan responder algunos (y muuchos PM's) pero la falta de internet no me lo permitía y como hoy me dediqué a escribir pensé que era mejor que en su correo diga "New Chapter" a "New PM"... si estoy equivocada háganmelo saber (?) Bueno, me dejo de idioteces, ahí va el capítulo! Espero que les guste y que el título no les parezca raro jaja **_

* * *

**Pitufos con uñas rosas**

Scorpius estaba expectante. Observó como James, lentamente, sacaba del bolsillo de tu túnica un frasquito que contenía una poción púrpura. Cuando extendió la mano para tomarla él retiró la poción y volvió a guardarla. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No tan rápido, mi querido Malfoy, tenemos una propuesta para ti. –Fred dijo, sonriendo. Por alguna razón su sonrisa no le gustó nada.

-¿Una propuesta? –preguntó- Creí que iban a ayudarme.

-Y lo haremos –aclaró James-, pero antes queremos que nos dejes… ¿cómo decirlo? Divertirnos con éste muchacho que osó a tocar a nuestra primita de esa forma.

-¿Primita? –preguntó Frank, divertido. Fred y James asintieron, sin notar el tono irónico de la pregunta.

Scorpius miró primero a James y luego a Fred. Él quería que Rose y ese idiota se pelearan lo más rápido posible pero para eso necesitaba de la ayuda que los Gryffindor le ofrecían. Ellos querían hacerle algunas bromas antes de dar el golpe final; y, siendo sincero, a él le agradaría ver a ese muchacho pasándola mal. Además, mientras ellos se ocuparan de hacerle la vida imposible, él trataría de acercarse más a Rose y así, cuando ella cortara definitivamente todo tipo de relación, él tendría la cosa más fácil.

-Está bien, pueden hacer lo que quieran –aceptó. Los chicos le sonrieron-, pero quiero participar.

-Yo también. –se apresuró a decir Albus.

-Y yo. –agregó Lorcan.

Fred les contó que, gracias a los últimos eventos, habían hecho un par de encargos más para poder divertirse antes de dar el golpe final. James comenzó a explicarles la primera broma y Scorpius lo escuchó con atención: hay un producto en la tienda del tío de Rose que hace que las uñas se te tiñan del color que prefieras y te dura dos semanas. Fred explicó que es para las chicas y que su padre sacó la idea de las muchachas muggles, que siempre tienen las uñas de colores. El señor Weasley les mandó de color rosa, el preferido de Olivia, para que Fred se lo regale "_pero la causa amerita que las uñas de mi novia estén normales por un tiempo_", dijo, y Scorpius no es quien para negárselo.

-¿Y cómo se lo vamos a dar? –preguntó Albus.

-Él tendría que tomarlo así que se lo pondremos mañana en el almuerzo o el desayuno, cuando se nos presente la ocasión –le respondió su hermano-. E irá acompañado de otra cosa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Fred de explicarles que hay otro producto, que también se toma, que es para teñir el cabello. Para que Dean quedara combinado le habían pedido del mismo rosa de las uñas.

-¿Esto no es extralimitarse? –preguntó Lysander- Está bien que quieran divertirse a costa del chico pero que tenga el pelo rosa una semana me parece demasiado.

-Y Rose sabrá que fueron ustedes –siguió Frank- y los matará.

-Cualquiera puede conseguir esos productos de la tienda de mi padre, no veo porque tendríamos que ser nosotros los que le gastamos esa broma –se excusó Fred-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Scorpius?

El rubio lo meditó un poco. Sí, quería que sufriera, pero Frank tenía razón y Rose sabía que sus primos serían los culpables de que tuviera el cabello rosa. Él respondió:

-Aunque quiera que ese pase vergüenza, Frank tiene razón, lo del cabello podemos dejarlo para más adelante.

-Bueno, lo dejamos para después del golpe maestro –aceptó James-, pero la piel sí se la teñimos.

-¿De rosa? –preguntó Lorcan.

-De azul. –respondió Fred.

-¿De azul? Están locos, Rose armará una hoguera y nos quemará vivos, se los aseguro. –comentó Albus. Scorpius no opuso resistencia pero preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría así y le dijeron que era cuestión de días ya que se iba aclarando cuando te bañabas.

-¿Cómo planean darle todo esto? –preguntó Lysander. Scorpius notó que su amigo no estaba de acuerdo en que le gastaran bromas tan pesadas a este chico pero se conformó con pensar que, si Lysander estaría en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

-Mañana, en el almuerzo, nos sentaremos con él y, de alguna forma, le pondremos las pociones en su bebida –respondió James-. Ustedes despreocúpense que nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

-¿Y después de esto darán el "golpe maestro"? –preguntó Frank, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Scorpius quiso reír pero no lo hizo por miedo a que lo tomaran a mal y no quisieran ayudarlo.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Fred- Seguiremos divirtiéndonos con él un tiempo más antes de que lo arruinemos por completo.

-¿Y qué es esa poción púrpura? –preguntó Albus.

-Estás loco si crees que te lo diré, te quedarás con la intriga hasta que llegue el momento. –le respondió su hermano.

Scorpius no lo objetó, confiaba en esos dos y sabía que eso haría que Rose y su amiguito se distanciaran para siempre.

* * *

-¡Por Merlín, las estuve buscando todo el día! –exclamó Lucy, sentándose entre sus dos primas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lily mientras terminaba su postre.

-Tenemos que hablar a solas.

Roxanne la miró frunciendo el ceño pero aceptó, disculpándose con Sophie. Lily se quejó un poco porque quería terminar su tarta de melaza pero no opuso demasiada resistencia cuando su prima las sacó del Gran Comedor y comenzó a guiarlas por el castillo.

-¿Por qué siempre te haces la misteriosa? –le preguntó Roxanne, rodando los ojos.

-Porque esto es un gran secreto y nadie puede oírlo. Entren.

Las tres primas Weasley ingresaron a un aula toda polvorienta. Lucy cerró la puerta tras de sí y, cuando giró, vio que tanto Lily como Roxanne la miraban inquietantes.

Como ninguna dijo nada ella les relató lo ocurrido con Albus el día de ayer, lo que él le había contado con respecto a los sentimientos de Scorpius, el plan de conquista que tenía, que Fred y James lo sabían e incluso querían ayudarlo… en fin, todo lo que sabía. Cuando terminó Lily la miraba boquiabierta y Roxanne tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Al final tenías razón –dijo en un susurro la morena-, si Hufflepuff gana la Copa de Quidditch creeré que tienes dotes para la Adivinación.

Lucy rió.

-Por las bombachas de Morgana, no puedo creerlo –exclamó Lily, todavía estupefacta-. ¿No nos estás haciendo una broma? –Lucy negó- ¿Y nosotras podemos ayudar? –ésta vez asintió- ¡Genial!

-Pero hay que ser discretas. –les recordó. Ellas asintieron.

-¿Creen que Rose saldrá con él? –preguntó Roxanne.

-No lo sé, hasta hace un tiempo creía que no pero ayer se puso nerviosa cuando le pregunté si sentía algo por Scorpius y recuerda que estuvieron por besarse.

-Yo creo que es más probable que Rose esté con Scorpius a que esté con Dean. –dijo Lucy.

-¿Y usarán un producto de la tienda de mi papá? –Lucy asintió- Será divertido, hay tantas opciones. ¿No sabes cuál?

-No, hoy le dirían pero las busqué a ustedes así que no lo sé. Podemos preguntárselos mañana.

Las chicas siguieron hablando y decidieron que su papel sería el de espías. No iban a contarle a Scorpius todos los secretos de Rose pero sí lo que supieran con respecto a su relación con Dean y lo mantendrían al tanto de los sentimientos de la pelirroja. Quizás estaban fallándole un poco pero con el tiempo ella se los agradecería… o eso quería creer Lucy.

-Chicas, se me hace tarde para patrullar. –dijo Roxanne, apenada por tener que irse.

-Oh, respecto a eso, cuando le comenté a Louis que las buscaría me dijo que no puede ir a la ronda de hoy, que si podías cubrirlo. –le informó Lucy, Roxanne entrecerró los ojos antes de responder:

-Ése maldito ya es la tercera vez que falta y lo tengo que cubrir, está aprovechándose desde que cambiaron los compañeros de… –Roxanne se interrumpió- ¡Ahora entiendo todo! Frank hizo que patrulláramos con los de otras casas para que Rose y Scorpius estuvieran juntos.

-Seguramente sí. –respondió Lily. Lucy sonrió, el plan iba bien encaminado.

-Hizo bien, así Oliver y su noviecita ya no patrullan juntos –Roxanne dijo, entre dientes-. ¿Sabes por qué ésta vez no vendrá?

-No me lo dijo, solo me pidió que te avisara –respondió Lucy-. Creo que se está viendo con alguien, lo vi charlando amistosamente con una muchacha en la fiesta del otro día.

-¿Y no nos contó? Le preguntaré a Hugo si está enterado de algo, él no sabe guardar secretos. –dijo Lily y las tres rieron. Era verdad, el pelirrojo no podía guardar secretos; no lo hacía de chismoso pero era muy distraído y terminaba contando todo.

-Me gusta el ritmo que está tomando la conversación pero debo irme –comentó Roxanne mientras se acercaba a abrazarlas-. Nos mantenemos en contacto.

Cuando la morena salió del aula ambas pelirrojas se miraron.

-La noto un poco mejor, al menos ya pasó de estar deprimida a estar resentida. –dijo Lily.

-Puede ser, espero que no esté ocultándonos sus sentimientos porque seguro que con Sophie no puede hablar sobre éste tema; decirle a alguien que su hermano es un patán no es muy bonito que digamos.

-Dímelo a mí, que he consolado chicas a las que James les rompió el corazón –Lucy rió-. No puedo creer que no haya hecho un escándalo con respecto a los sentimientos de Scorpius. ¿Quiénes lo saben? Porque si Hugo lo supiera me lo hubiera dicho.

-Él, Louis, Dominique y Rachel no lo saben –afirmó Lucy-. Y Rose, claro. Creo que como van las cosas y con lo metidos que somos todos es cuestión de tiempo en que se enteren ellos también.

-Dominique hará un espectáculo cuando sepa que es una de las últimas en enterarse. Y si todo sale mal Rose nos matará.

-Creo que todos estamos dispuestos a correr ese riesgo.

* * *

-Amor, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? –preguntó una pelirroja muy irritada.

Alexander resopló y se levantó del sofá para ir a ayudar a su futura esposa a elegir las invitaciones a la boda.

Molly, desde hacia una hora, estaba meditando un montón de cosas. Él no entendía las diferencias entre los papeles ni la importancia de eso, daba lo mismo ya que las lechuzas iban a arrugar todas las invitaciones. Tampoco le importaba qué iban a poner ni la lista de invitados ni dónde se haría la ceremonia; él solo quería casarse con la mujer a la que amaba y ya.

Habían decidido hacer una ceremonia pequeña, invitando sólo a familiares y amigos muy cercanos. Todavía recuerda la gracia que le hizo que Molly remarcara que serían solo pocas personas ya que con la familia de ella tenían como para dos bodas. Sus invitados eran muchos menos: sus padres, sus tíos, su primo, sus abuelos, los padres de su tío, sus pocos amigos y unos amigos de su familia.

El casamiento, después de mucho discutir con su madre que quería un lugar más lujoso, iba a celebrarse en la casa de los abuelos de su novia; al parecer era una tradición de la familia que se celebrara allí y, siendo sincero, él amaba ese lugar. Más en invierno, con la nieve cayendo alrededor.

El único problema que le encontraba a todo el asunto era que su novia estaba como loca. Como no querían esperar al verano para que sus primos no estuvieran en el colegio, decidieron hacerla para cuando estuvieran de vacaciones por Navidad. El gran acontecimiento seria el veintiséis de diciembre. En dos meses y un par de días debían terminar de organizar todo y eso a Molly la ponía nerviosa, inestable y loca.

-Dime en qué puedo ayudarte. –le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

-Hace más de una hora que estoy dándole vueltas a qué papel utilizar y esto también te compete, ¿puedes colaborar un poquito en vez de ver televisión?

-¿Puedes pedirme las cosas con un poco más de amabilidad?

Luego de disculparse, aunque él sabía muy bien que solo lo hacía para que la ayudara a elegir el papel y así se podría ir a dormir tranquila, le mostró dos clases distintas de papeles para las invitaciones. A Alexander le parecieron totalmente iguales pero hizo un ta-te-ti mental y eligió la que había salido. Su prometida arrugó la nariz.

-¿No te agrada? –le preguntó.

-Ambos me agradan pero has elegido el más feo de los dos.

-¿Porque no solo dejamos el que tú quieras? A mí me da igual qué papel utilicemos, solo quiero que nos casemos.

Molly le sonrió y luego lo besó. Agarró el papel que él había elegido y lo tiró a la basura, dejando el otro sobre la mesa.

-¿Te parece bien que yo decida todo y te lo diga después? –preguntó, divertida.

-Me parece perfecto. –reconoció, sintiéndose aliviado. El criterio de su novia era el mejor.

* * *

Roxanne estaba patrullando sola y aburrida mientras maldecía a su primo por faltar nuevamente. Ella entendía que a veces resultaba agotador tener que combinar las rondas con el colegio y la vida personal, pero estar sola en esos momentos no la ayudaba.

Estaba aburrida porque no tenía con quien hablar y distraerse, y eso la hacía pensar en su situación personal ya que, en estos momentos, su única compañía era su consciencia. Desde los once años le había gustado Oliver y mantenía la esperanza de que él se fijara en ella cuando creciera un poco más. Hoy, a sus quince años y en pleno desarrollo, se dio cuenta de que por más que crezca y se vuelva la más guapa del mundo, él solo tiene ojos para su novia.

Se sentía estúpida por ser tan ciega, ¡era tan obvio que estaban juntos! Los abrazos, la cercanía, la confianza… todo ya sobrepasaba los límites de la amistad, y ella, que lo observaba bastante, no se percató de que podía existir algo más entre esos dos.

No sabía qué hacer ahora, sus sentimientos todavía existían dentro de ella. El rencor y la tristeza ocupaban un gran lugar también pero sabía que por más que lo odiara le iba a costar muchísimo olvidarse de él. Y olvidarse de todos los planes que tenía para un futuro juntos: la casa, los hijos, que su cuñada sea su mejor amiga, que Oliver ocupara el lugar que a ella le correspondía en la tienda de su padre… todo se había ido a la mierda.

Y lo peor de todo era que no podía reclamarle nada ya que ellos dos solo eran conocidos y su único vínculo era Sophie. Todo lo demás había existido solo en su imaginación.

Dobló en un pasillo y decidió que debía alejar esos pensamientos de una vez porque sino empezaría a llorar. Pero, como la vida a veces se ensaña con personas que no se lo merecen, nuevamente se topó con una de esas imágenes que la hacían desestabilizarse y llorar. Al parecer Louis no era el único que pasaba de sus labores de Prefecto porque Oliver y su novia, con la que ya no tenía que patrullar más, se encontraban a unos metros de ella besándose como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Procurando no hacer ruido volvió sobre sus pasos y, una vez que estuvo los bastante lejos, comenzó a correr.

Cuando sintió que ya no sabía ni donde estaba frenó y se apoyó contra una de las frías paredes del colegio. Mientras se resbalaba hasta caer sentada en el piso, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Ríos de agua salada recorrían su cara y ella lo único que podía hacer era maldecirse por ser tan idiota y llorar por alguien que apenas sabía de su existencia.

-¿Roxanne? –la mención de su nombre hizo que levantara la cabeza y se encontrara con la preocupada mirada de Frank- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? –ella negó con la cabeza- ¿No quieres contarme? Está bien, en realidad no tienes que hacerlo, pero tú me preocupas y quería…

-Vi al chico que me gusta besándose con su novia hace unos momentos. –le contó, interrumpiéndolo.

A modo de respuesta él se sentó a su lado y abrió sus brazos. Dubitativa, se acurrucó y dejó abrazar mientras uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano le acariciaba el pelo y le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que ya se olvidaría de Oliver y podría ser feliz junto a otro muchacho que la quisiera de verdad.

-Pero nadie me quiere Frank, ese es el problema aquí. –dijo, medio en broma medio en serio.

-No digas eso, eres una de las mejores chicas que hay en el colegio. No sólo eres bonita sino también graciosa, divertida, inteligente y muy buena bruja. Fred siempre se queja de que cuando pasas los chicos se dan vuelta y murmuran cosas, el otro día amenazó a un Slytherin.

Roxanne no le creyó ni una palabra, ella no creía que fuera tan genial como Frank la describía pero igualmente le sonrió, agradecida de que intentara consolarla y estuviera con ella en esos momentos.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Vengo del despacho de mi padre, mi madre me envió una carta por medio de él y yo se la respondí de la misma forma.

-Debe ser bueno poder tener a tu padre aquí, yo extraño a los míos.

-Es muy bueno, sobre todo cuando me regaña delante de toda la clase porque no le escribí a mi madre esta semana.

El comentario de Frank la hizo reír. Lo conocía desde que el mismísimo día de su nacimiento. El papá de él era muy amigo de sus tíos y, con el tiempo, terminó siendo amigo de toda la familia, tanto así que los domingos los Longbottom se sumaban a los almuerzos familiares; por lo que ella sabía, ellos casi no tenían familia y los habían adoptado como unos Weasley más. Cuando empezaron a llegar los hijos dio la casualidad que su madre, su tía y la mamá de Frank quedaron embarazadas con algunas semanas de diferencia. El primero en nacer fue él, luego su hermano y después su primo, y desde ese momento fueron inseparables. Por suerte Frank los guiaba por el buen camino, pero siempre que se distraía James y Fred hacían de las suyas. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts quedaron todos en la misma casa y Roxanne sabía que Frank los había hecho zafarse de muchos castigos gracias a su inteligencia y a que era hijo de un profesor, cosa que los beneficiaba a todos. Neville no solo perdonaba a James y a Fred porque el resto también eran como sus sobrinos.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias, Frank.

Y luego de ese comentario le depositó un beso rápido en la mejilla. No supo bien que la impulsó a hacerlo pero Frank había hecho que deje de llorar y hasta que riera.

-Siempre que me necesites aquí estaré –él se levantó y le ofreció una mano-. Vamos a la Sala Común, te liberaré de tus tareas de Prefecta por hoy y me haré el idiota con respecto a Louis.

-Es la tercera vez que me deja sola el muy maldito, seguro que a su antigua compañera no le hacía esto. –Frank rió.

En el camino no se cruzaron con nadie, aunque podían inventar que estaban patrullando. Comenzaron a hablar del colegio y él le dio muchos trucos para poder estudiar mejor los TIMO's que le esperaban dentro de unos meses; también se ofreció a ayudarla ya que se beneficiaban ambos porque él debía rendir los EXTASIS.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común la encontraron vacía, todos los estudiantes estaban ya durmiendo o en sus habitaciones. _Menos Oliver y su noviecita_, pensó.

-Recuerda que eres genial y que sólo tienes quince años, él no era el indicado.

Roxanne lo miró sorprendida y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Él tenía razón, era chica y tenía una estúpida obsesión por el hermano de su mejor amiga. Quizás, ahora que ya sabía que por parte de él nunca iba a haber interés, podía comenzar a fijarse en otros chicos. La vida no terminaba en Oliver. Debía aceptar que todavía lo quería y estaba enojada y frustrada por los recientes acontecimientos pero un tropezón no es caída… o algo así era el dicho muggle que solía decir su tía Audrey.

-Gracias por todo, Frank, de no ser por ti seguro que todavía seguía llorando en ese pasillo que ni sé de qué piso era.

-En realidad no estabas tan lejos de aquí, pero Hogwarts es igual por todos lados –comentó él-. Oye, sé que quizás te suena raro que te pregunte esto pero el sábado es la salida a Hogsmeade y Fred irá con Olivia, y James probablemente consiga alguna chica ya que está en crisis por lo que ocurrió con Jessica y me preguntaba… -Frank se interrumpió- Olvídalo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade?

No sabía en plan de qué él la estaba tratando de invitar al pueblo, seguramente como amigos porque le daba lástima verla así, pero la idea de salir con Frank no la disgustaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Seguro se divertirían y si él lograba distraerla como lo había hecho hoy, sería una gran salida.

-Solo si tú quieres.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Será divertido.

-Genial, trataré de hablar con tu hermano para que no me mate.

-No te matará, sabe que no tienes malas intenciones conmigo y que es en plan de amigos.

Listo, lo había dicho. Si Frank tenía otras intenciones probablemente se las diría ahora y evitaría que ella pensara cualquier estupidez.

-Seguro. –fue su respuesta. Quería preguntarle qué significaba eso pero no lo hizo, por alguna razón no quería especificar tanto en el tema por si las cosas se ponían extrañas.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado hoy –reconoció-. Buenas noches.

Y nuevamente lo besó en la mejilla. Subió rápido a su habitación sin esperar respuesta. Cuando se acostó, por alguna razón desconocida, una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

* * *

Lejos de la Sala Común de Gryffindor una pelirroja y un rubio recorrían los pasillos del colegio buscando a alguien que incumpliera las normas establecidas por la institución.

Scorpius hoy no estaba tan charlatán, sus pensamientos iban desde bromas demasiado pesadas hasta su final victoria consiguiendo que la muchacha que caminaba a su lado sea su novia.

-Creo que ya podemos ir a dormir, no encontraremos a nadie hoy. –comentó Rose, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Como quieras, no creo que haga la diferencia que sigamos patrullando. Además es lunes, deben estar todos durmiendo.

-¿Vas a acompañarme a mi Sala Común? Sabes que puedo ir sola pero como siempre insistes… -la pelirroja dejó la frase en el aire.

-Insisto porque soy un caballero, a Danielle también la acompañaba a su Sala Común.

-Tú y Danielle comparten la misma Sala Común. –dijo Rose, riendo.

-Lo sé, esperaba que tú no lo notes.

Le gustaba cuando Rose reía, se le arrugaba la nariz como cuando se enojaba pero de una forma más tierna y sus ojos se volvían más chiquitos. Además tenía una risa fuerte y contagiosa. Durante muchos años no lo había notado, era extraño lo que hacía el ver a una persona con otros ojos.

-¿A tus amiguitas también las acompañas a sus Salas Comunes? –le preguntó, adoptando una postura algo más seria. Scorpius supo de inmediato a qué se refería pero prefirió hacerse el tonto y le respondió:

-Las únicas amigas que tengo son Dominique y Rachel, quizás un poco tú ahora, y si estuvieran solas alguna vez sí las acompañaría; aunque Albus se pondría celoso si paso mucho tiempo a solas con Rachel.

Doblaron en un pasillo y se encontraron con dos estudiantes besándose en el corredor. A Scorpius lo alegró que así sea, no quería seguir esa conversación por si Rose llegaba a preguntarle algo de su vida amorosa, no estaba listo para eso.

-Ese es el chico que hizo llorar a mi prima. –le dijo Rose en un susurró. Estaba enojada, se le notaba en la postura, la voz, los ojos.

-¿Y qué esperas? Véngate por ella. –Scorpius no sabía bien a qué prima se refería pero probablemente fuera Roxanne, por lo que sabía el día de la fiesta de James se habían juntado por ella y seguramente estaba mal por culpa de ese muchacho.

-No puedo restarles puntos, también son Prefectos.

-Creo que en estas circunstancias sí puedes y mañana en el desayuno iremos a hablar con el Jefe de su casa.

Rose lo miró por un instante con algo parecido a la sorpresa y les gritó a los dos chicos:

-Ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?

Ambos chicos se separaron y la miraron asustados. Al ver que era Rose el chico se relajó un poco y la chica se ruborizó.

-Lo siento. –dijo la muchacha, bajito, pero ambos la escucharon. El chico, en cambio, le sonrió a Rose, cosa que extraño a Scorpius.

-Solo estábamos besándonos, ya nos íbamos a nuestra Sala Común. Espero que la futura novia de mi mejor amigo no me delate.

El rubio reconoció al muchacho como el que siempre andaba con el idiota de Gryffindor. El comentario al principio le dolió, para luego enfurecerlo. ¿La futura novia de su mejor amigo? Futura novia sus pelotas, el único futuro novio de Rose era él.

-Por aquí no veo a la futura novia de tu mejor amigo así que mejor retírense los dos a sus habitaciones –dijo, venenoso-. No podemos quitarles puntos porque también son Prefectos pero mañana hablaré yo mismo con el Jefe de su casa y tengan por seguro que recibirán un castigo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Malfoy? –dijo el muchacho, soltando a la chica y acercándose a él. Scorpius no retrocedió ni cuando lo tuvo a pocos centímetros de él, tanteó su varita en el bolsillo por si tenía que hechizarlo. Sin embargo, Rose se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-Vete Oliver, y no me importa lo que puedas llegar a decirle a Dean, mañana hablaré con el Profesor Longbottom porque lo que estaban haciendo es inaceptable –le dijo, firme. Scorpius le sonrió irónico al chico, que entrecerró los ojos-. Váyanse los dos.

El tal Oliver dio media vuelta, tomó a su novia de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Cuando doblaron en el pasillo Rose se giró hacia Scorpius y le sonrió:

-Gracias por ayudarme. Sé que soy bastante dura pero por un momento temí que Dean se enojara conmigo por delatar a su amigo.

A pesar de que le dolió el comentario de Rose, compuso una sonrisa para ella. Tenía que ver el lado positivo para no desanimarse, ella le había agradecido y probablemente pensara que él era bueno por enojarse por lo que le hicieron a su prima o algo así. Aunque le molestaba que alguien hiciera llorar a Roxanne porque sabía que era una buena chica, la razón de su furia había sido el comentario de ese Oliver.

-Si él se enoja por eso, tiene bien merecido su apodo.

-¿Su apodo?

-Los chicos y yo le decimos el idiota de Gryffindor porque es idiota y es de Gryffindor. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un momento pensó que Rose iba a reírse porque le temblaban los labios pero en vez de eso le dio un golpecito en el hombro y comenzó a caminar, alegando que "_Dean no es ningún idiota, algunas cosas le cuestan pero es un buen chico_", dijo.

Por su parte, no estaba de acuerdo. Él iba a seguir creyendo que era un idiota hasta que su chica ya no estuviera con él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Rose buscó la mirada de Scorpius al otro lado del Gran Comedor. Él, que estaba riendo por alguna cosa que le había dicho Lorcan, se giró rápidamente al sentir su mirada y asintió. Ella no entendió muy bien pero supuso que se debía a que le estaba dando a entender que, cuando terminaran, irían a hablar con Neville.

La noche anterior, cuando se acostó en su cama, repasó todo lo sucedido y se sintió una egoísta por asustarse cuando Oliver la había chantajeado con el asunto de Dean. Él había hecho sufrir a su prima, a ella no debería importarle amigo de quién era. Y Scorpius tenía razón, si Dean llegaba a enojarse por esto tenía bien merecido su apodo.

Le había causado gracia que sus amigos le dijeran así, después de todo no habían compartido tanto con él como para saber si lo era o no, suerte que había podido disimular su risa. No entendía por qué le habían puesto un apodo ofensivo, Albus no permitiría que hagan eso con algún chico que sale con ella… ¿y si le caía mal? Después se lo preguntaría, la opinión de su primo era muy importante.

Cuando estaba terminando de desayunar, Scorpius vino a buscarla junto con Albus y Lorcan. Luego de que se saludaran Lorcan se sentó y comenzó a desayunar nuevamente, así que Albus lo imitó y Scorpius le preguntó si estaba lista, a lo que ella asintió y se levantó.

-¿Van a delatar a ese idiota? –preguntó Dominique mientras bebía de su taza con café.

-Sí, ojalá los castiguen. –respondió ella.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Lorcan. Rose estaba por responderle pero Scorpius se le adelantó:

-Te acabo de contar todo lo sucedido mientras estábamos en nuestra mesa.

-¡Cierto! –exclamó, pegándose en la frente. Rose notó que le dolió porque se restregó en ese lugar. Una rodada de ojos colectiva y un par de risas invadieron el lugar en donde el pequeño grupo se encontraba.

-Cuéntale a Neville quién es y lo que le hizo a Roxanne, eso lo hará enfurecer. –le recomendó Albus. Rose asintió y se alegró del consejo de su primo, no había pensado en que si le contaban lo sucedido con Roxanne él sería más duro con el castigo.

Cuando vieron que Neville se estaba levantando de la mesa de los profesores se apresuraron a llegar a su lado. Éste los saludó de muy buen humor y les preguntó lo que los traía por allí, a lo que Rose le pidió si no podían conversar afuera. Sentía que alguien la estaba penetrando con la mirada y estaba segura que provenía de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los tres salieron del Gran Comedor y se quedaron en el hall de entrada. Neville, extrañado por todo el asunto, les preguntó si querían ir a su despacho pero Scorpius se negó alegando que se retrasarían y que esto no les llevaría demasiado tiempo.

-Está bien, entonces soy todo oídos. –dijo el profesor, preocupado pero con una sonrisa.

-Ayer por la noche, mientras patrullábamos, encontramos a dos chicos besándose bastante –Scorpius hizo una pausa, seguramente buscando alguna palabra que no fuera grosera. Neville se notaba muy sorprendido- acaramelados, por decirlo de alguna manera. No pudimos restarles puntos porque son los dos Prefectos de Gryffindor. –concluyó.

-¿De qué año? –preguntó.

-De sexto –respondió Rose-. Y el chico se puso bastante violento con Scorpius –Neville se sorprendió aun más, seguro conocía a Oliver o a la novia y estaba extrañado por su comportamiento-. Quizás no te diría nada porque al fin y al cabo son jóvenes y todos se besan, pero ambos habían dejado sus labores de Prefecto de lado y encima ese chico es… es…

-El chico ese hizo sufrir a Roxanne. –terminó Scorpius por ella. Rose lo miró agradecida, si lo decía él ella no estaba contando ninguna intimidad de su prima.

La cara del profesor era un poema, se notaba que estaba bastante enojado. Rose sabía que no era porque no habían cumplido con sus labores, Neville solía ser bastante flexible, el problema era que habían hecho sufrir a una de sus sobrinas postizas.

-¿Ese chico salía con Roxanne y la dejó por la chica con la que se estaba besando? –preguntó.

-En realidad nunca fueron nada, pero ella estaba muy ilusionada con él y el otro día los vio besándose y se deprimió demasiado –respondió Rose-. Tú sabes cómo somos nosotros cuando alguien le hace algo a alguien de nuestra familia.

-Lo sé, Rose, y les prometo a ambos que esos chicos recibirán un castigo no sólo por no patrullar, sino también por propasarse con Malfoy y por hacer sufrir a Roxie, aunque ellos no lo sepan que es un castigo por partida doble. –contestó. Rose le dio un rápido abrazo (estaba mal que tuvieran tanta confianza con un profesor) y le agradeció.

Cuando Neville, disculpándose, se fue hacia los invernaderos, ella se dirigió a Scorpius. Al chocarse con su mirada se dio cuenta de la imagen tan errada que tenía de él y se arrepintió de haber pasado tantos años peleando por estupideces. Eran tan compatibles y le había tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo que se sentía muy tonta por no haber actuado así con él antes.

-Todos los días me sorprendes de alguna u otra forma, ya no sé qué pensar de ti. –le dijo. Él le sonrió, divertido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Rose podría haberle contado que gracias a que la había acompañado en su borrachera ahora sentía que era buen amigo; o decirle que la imagen de mujeriego que tenía de él se esfumó cuando le contó que estaba enamorado de una sola chica; o contarle que diariamente, en las rondas, sentía que se generaba un tipo de complicidad que no sentía con nadie y que sólo se repetía cuando ambos se juntaban a estudiar; o explicarle lo agradecida que se sintió ayer por la noche u hoy mismo cuando la ayudó con todo este tema de Oliver, su novia y las consecuencias que eso traería con Dean; lo sorprendida que se encontró cuando defendió los sentimientos de Roxanne; o comentarle que sentía que habían perdido mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, se limitó a responder:

-Por nada en especial.

Y juntos se dirigieron hacia la clase de Trasformaciones.

* * *

Dean se encontraba almorzando solo y tranquilo. Solo porque Oliver había sido llamado por el Jefe de su casa, el profesor Longbottom, seguramente por lo que había ocurrido ayer por la noche; y tranquilo porque eso no interferiría en su relación con Rose y se alegraba de que su amigo estuviera lejos para que no siguiera despotricando contra la pelirroja y Malfoy.

Su tranquilidad duró poco ya que cuando estaba por terminar su comida se acercaron a él los dos primos mayores de Rose. Potter y Weasley se sentaron uno de cada lado y le sonrieron, causándole un escalofrío.

-Tranquilo, solo queremos hablar contigo –le dijo Potter, abrazándolo por los hombros y girándolo hacia él-. Quería disculparme contigo por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, creo que a mi prima le importas y no quiero que nuestra relación comience así si, en algún momento, llegas a formar parte de la familia. Tienes buenas intensiones con ella, ¿verdad?

Dean, sorprendido, le sonrió y empezó a contarle lo mucho que le gusta Rose y como congeniaban. Le pareció raro que Weasley no hablara, siempre veía como ambos hablaban juntos y a veces hasta se completaban las frases, pero decidió no preguntarle nada ni girarse hacia él porque él tampoco quería llevarse mal con la familia de Rose. Era cierto que ella le importaba y no quería tener una mala relación, al fin y al cabo los veía muy unidos y seguramente a ella le importaba la opinión de todos.

-Ahora que todo el asunto está aclarado y que veo que seremos muy buenos amigos porque nos caes bien y quieres a mi prima, creo que la situación amerita un brindis. –dijo Weasley, hablando por primera vez.

Dean entendió que se había mantenido al margen, seguramente, porque la pelea había sido con Potter. Entusiasmado, tomó su vaso y los tres los chocaron a la vez, bebiéndose todo el contenido.

-Me alegra mucho haber aclarado todo esto, creo que no llevaremos muy bien –les dijo, y ambos le sonrieron-, pero ahora debo irme a buscar a Rose porque quiero invitarla el fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

-Oh, qué gran idea. –le dijo Weasley, entusiasmado.

-Asegúrate de regalarle chocolates con avellanas cuando pasen por Honeydukes, son sus preferidos. –le aconsejó Potter.

Agradecido, se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de los dos, comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa de las águilas.

Si Dean hubiera sido un poco menos distraído, habría notado que Fred no hablaba porque estaba entretenido echándole una poción en su vaso. Si tuviera un mejor oído, habría escuchado que James le susurraba a su primo mientras él se alejaba que tenían que desaparecer rápido porque en unos minutos Rose los buscaría para matarlos. Si fuera un poco más capaz, sabría que no se puede confiar tanto en las actitudes tan amistosas de ellos dos.

Pero por suerte, Dean es distraído, algo sordo y bastante confiado.

Al llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw divisó a Rose sentada con su prima y su amiga. Se acercó a ellas y las saludó, pidiéndoles permiso para robarse a la pelirroja unos momentos.

-Claro, es toda tuya, pero devuélvemela para Herbología que no entiendo mucho y ella me ayuda. –le respondió la prima de ella, Dominique.

-Prometo que será rápido. –respondió, guiando a la pelirroja hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

-¿Pasó algo? –le preguntó Rose una vez que estuvieron solos en uno de los pasillos continuos al comedor.

-Oh, no te preocupes que no vengo a decirte nada sobre Oliver y Natalie, bien merecido se lo tienen –le dijo, al notar que quizás Rose pensaba eso. Ella le sonrió-. Solo quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Rose le sonrió más ampliamente y abrió la boca para responderle pero rápidamente la volvió a cerrar y frunció el ceño. Empezó a escanearlo con la mirada y su cara se transformó en una de horror. Dean no entendía qué pasaba, creía que las cosas entre él y Rose iban bien. Cuando iba a decirle que si no quería él lo aceptaba, ella le gritó:

-Por Merlín, Dean, ¡eres un pitufo gigante con –le tomó una de las manos y la miró horrorizada. Él no entendía la situación ni sabía lo que era un _plipufo_ así que miró hacia donde la pelirroja lo hacía y observó que su mano estaba azul y sus uñas tenían un color rosado. Eso lo extrañó y asustó de igual forma- las uñas rosas!

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: espero que les haya gustado o que al menos las haya divertido o que sea aceptable... algo! Jajaj esta parte: **"-¿Y qué es esa poción púrpura? –preguntó Albus. -Estás loco si crees que te lo diré, te quedarás con la intriga hasta que llegue el momento. –le respondió su hermano."** en realidad James se las dice a ustedes jaja al principio escribí lo que era pero cuando lo corregí lo borré y puse eso, así hay más intriga! Como nunca puedo generar intriga porque soy muy obvia pensé que sería una buena ocasión... espero que les guste mi regalo (?) siempre dejo este tipo de mensajes subliminales, alguien lo notó alguna vez? Jajaj **_

_**Les gustó el momento Scorse? A mi me dio ternura escribirlo. Y la parte de Roxanne también, cuando es de sufrir por amor me salen solas las palabras! Ya me voy a enamorar de alguien más bueno... pero los buenos son re gomas, qué les pasa a los hombres?!**_

_**En fin, me alargué arriba así que acá lo hago más cortito. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá la reacción de Rose y lo que les hará a sus primos. Creo que estamos como a la mitad del fic más o menos, es donde empieza tipo lo copado... no sé cómo explicarlo! No estoy bien, son las seis de la mañana y tengo más incontinencia verbal que de costumbre. Pero cuando me dí cuenta de que ya estamos tipo por la mitad me puse mal, va a ser re triste cuando se termine! Aunque por como actualizo van a saber de mi unos meses más jaja al menos hago capítulos algo largos, creo. Y hermosas notas de autora, sep, geniales! (?)**_

_**Por último sólo quiero decirles que gracias, solo eso. Gracias a las que solo leen, las que lo ponen en alerta o favoritos, y sobre todo gracias a las que comentan! Me encanta, me hace querer escribir muuucho jaja aunque cuelgue. Me re encariñé con todas ustedes y nada, me pone cursi mi desvarío mental pero sus comentarios son tan lindos que amo leerlos y saber que, al menos por un ratito, jugué a ser escritora y distraje a alguien de algún problema, aburrimiento, tristeza. Son lo más, nunca cambien!**_

_**Bueno ya, me voy a dormir. No me odien por escribir notas de autora tan laaaargas e incoherentes (alguien las lee? Porque yo siempre leo las notas pero quizás soy la única...). Ahora sí, ya está. Solo les mando un beso graaaaande y les deseo una linda semana! Hasta la próxima :)**_


End file.
